Chaos Emperor Saga
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: This is a saga. A saga that tells the tales of Ranma and Akane. It is the saga of how they became a closer-together couple, due to a God that have awoken... (Image belong to escafan on Deviantart)
1. Love Is Endless

Chapter Summary: Akane does a soul-searching upon herself, wondering if she was the one making Ranma withdraw a bit. However, she doesn't know of what will finally bring them together.

* * *

Ranma sat eating his breakfest in silence until he was done, which was not unusual... until recently that is. Akane gave him a worried sidelong glance as they walk to school, with Ranma walking on the fence like he would normally do.

It was already been a month, or maybe even almost like 3 weeks, since the battle with Saffon and the disastrous wedding attempt. Ranma has become a bit more and more... withdrawn to say the least. "Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked in concern.

"Don't worry... i'm fine, alright." Ranma reply.

Akane just look at him with worry, obviousness that she doesn't believe him, as she wanted to talk to him, get him to tell her what was troubling him. She hoped it wasn't her causing him to close up bit after bit. Even she wished she could just hold him, comfort him, and tell him it would be okay that she loved him, cursed or not.

The day at Furinkan High went normal as it could be; Kuno attempt to fight Ranma in 1-on-1 for Aakne's affection but lose as always, Happosai doing one of his panty raids before being stop by mostly either Ranma or Akane (but Ranma mostly), Principle Kuno attempting to cut Ranma's pigtail hair off but fail like always, and one of his harem disrupting class one reason or another.

After the day was done, they went back home. Akane sat in the chair of her room while the clouds were started to darken and were coming in, thinking to herself as she was doing some soul-searching about herself. ' _Am I the reason? I mean, am I the reason why Ranma is a bit more withdrawl now?_ ' She ask herself in her mind before she thought back to the time, back when Ranma confess to her at Mt. Phoenix when he thought she was dead.

 _"I'm so sorry, Akane. I'm so awkward with words. There were so many things I always wanted to tell you, but I could never get the words out." Ranma said as he told what he thought was the dead form of Akane. "Over and over again... I kept trying to tell how I really felt, but it always came out wrong. I just ended up bothering you and making you angry. But that was never what I meant to do. Wake up, Akane. There's something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to say it, but it can't wait another moment." Ranma then asked. "Akane? Can't you hear me? Please, Akane. I need you... to hear me now... I wanted to tell you... AKANEE!"_

' _He was trying to confess to me... that he loved me._ ' Akane noted thoughtfully about that. She then noted something else. ' _He said he make me angry for bothering, but... is there a more deeper reasons than that?_ ' Akane ask herself. She thought about that... until she remember their first meeting, the one that set tone of their early relationship. ' _Oh god, what was I even thinking? Holding his curse against him and calling both a prevert and a freak. I've visibly hurt him..._ " Akane was silent... before she begun to plow her head. ' _Stupid, stupid, STUIPD!_ ' Akane mentally rant to herself. ' _What I was thinking?! Why can I just listen him out without my own temper letting lose?! Why?! Just why?! Why can't I just confessed my own love to him?! Why I am born with this stupid temper?! Just couldn't I just be born different?! Why?! Why?!_ '

Akane went silent for a moment before she begun punching herself in the face as she felt she deserve it for being such a loose-temper idiot... for about a hundred times.

' _Yeah, I pretty much deserve all of that. For being a such idiot like a brick._ ' Akane comment as she criticize herself rather casually about this as she left her own face heavily injured before she then got up from her chair and got out the first aid kit as she put a bunch of bandages on her face. ' _Oh, how he could he love me? Why do I deserved his love? He must hate for me for it._ ' Akane mentally sobered, after she finished up bandaging her own face, as she continue to criticize herself. ' _ **NO!**_ _I MUST NOT THINK LIKE THAT! From now on; I'll always listen him out, i'll always trust him, I will not hit him again (unless he's being a Baka), and the most important of all, I WILL NOT lose my temper on him ever again! Not unless it is for a good reason too!_ ' Akane reaffirmed herself as she clench her fist together in affirmation at her own (rather doubtful) pledge to herself before she frowned. ' _At least I hope..._ '

 _BOOM!_

That was when the booming sound of thunder brought Akane back to reality and see that it was already starting to rain outside. She decide that first thing first; She needed to confess her feeling for him. She got up from her own room's floor and went down stair. Seeing that most of everyone are out of the house, including Happosai (thankfully), she decide to go to the washitsu room to see that her oldest sister, Kasumi, was there drinking her home-made tea while watching the news. "Hey, Kasumi? You know where Ranma's at?" Akane asked.

"I think he's in the dojo training as ususal." Kasuimi answered her youngest sister's question.

"Thank you!" After thanking her sister of knowing where Ranma is and getting a rain coat for the rain, Akane head outside toward the dojo while it was raining hard. When she open the doors, she saw... that Ranma was laying on the floor, like if he was dead. "Ranma?! Are you okay?!" Akane asked worrily as she rushed to his side to make sure that he was alright.

Ranma turn his head to face Akane. "Oh, hey Akane." Ranma causally said, revealing his eyes were now dull and lifeless, at the moment at least.

"Ranma, why are you laying on the floor?" Akane asked in concern, making sure that this was not her fault for this.

"Oh, you know... I have realized something over the pass few weeks..."

"Realized what?"

"My life." Ranma said as he told his fiancée. "I've realized that my life is nothing but a mess: Since I have a deep psychological trauma that have made me afraid of a common pet from the training of my idiotic pops, abusive partential figures intentional or unintentional, a quartets of girls that are fine with harming me in whatever ways, a curse that earn me the lecherous intentions of anyone ain't aware of my true nature at all, and have absolutely zero friends whatsoever beyond my rivals and other fiancees." That was when waterfalls of broken tears start rolling down from his eyes across his face as he start laughing, laughing at his miserable life. "Hahahaha. It's pretty funny, because my life is just that misable."

Not wanting to see Ranma in this state, laughing at how much of a mess his life, and feeling like that it was partically her fault, Akane spoke to him, interrupting him. "Ranma, I need to confess something..."

"H-Huh?"

"Now I don't mind that you might not love me or even hate me for what I did to you, but..." Akane said before she took a deep breath and told him. "I know what you were trying to say to me, back at Mount Phoenix, I know you were trying to say that you love me, but Ranma, I need to make my own confession. I...! I...! I love you!"

"Wha-what?! What are you trying to say? And what happened to your face?!" Ranma asked as he didn't know what is going on and was confused by this.

"But who am I kidding? You don't love me and must hate me for what am I." Akane said sadly, as her eyes were covered by the bangs of her blue hair.

Ranma's eye were widen with shock of what he is hearing. "Akane, what are you saying?! I do love you! I really do!"

"But just how you could love me?! I'd called you a freak and a prevert when we first properly met! I'm just a jealous, brutal, don't listen to you out- Oh god! You must hate me for what I did to you!" Akane ranted about herself as tears felled from her eyes. "Why?! Why?! Why am I born like this?! Just why?! Why couldn't I be different?! Why couldn't I be born different?! Why was I born with this temper of mine?! I wish I was born different! Or better yet! I wish I wasn't born at all! Just what is wrong with me?! I...! I...!"

"Akane!" Ranma got up from the floor and grab her as he hugged Akane tightly to his chest as she broke down crying. She cried as the droplets of the rain beat down upon the roof of the dojo while it rhymes with her tears before she begun to calm down as Ranma then spoke. "Better...?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Akane muttered as she sniffled.

"What happen to your face?" Ranma asked as he noticed the bandages on her face.

"Oh, you know... just punch myself in the face for about a 100 time for what I did to you..." Akane silently. "I don't know why I lose temper so easily, I just... don't know anymore. I'm-I'm sorry, Ranma. I'm sorry that I'd called you a prevert and a freak, I just don't know what I was thinking, I just... i'm sorry. I should be the one to apologize."

Ranma lifted her chin and give her a confident smile on his face. "Don't be." He said to Akane. "Afterall, what happen in the past are now what are in the past... I think... anyway, I love you, Akane. No matter what you are."

"Oh, Ranma..." Akane said as she give him a tearful smile. They got their lips close to each other to give a kiss to each other... before the roof of the dojo suddenly broke a hole and the water of the rain splash upon Ranma, turning him into a girl.

"And this happen..." Ranma just sighed in his female voice of his girl form as he got up from the floor to get some warm water to turn back into a guy again... before Akane suddenly grab his arm. "Huh?"

"You know what, Ranma?" Akane said as she sat him back onto the floor while she hold both of his upper arms as she told him in his girl form. "I don't care if i'm bi or not, I don't care what other people think, and I espacially don't care what gender you!" With that statement, Akane brought their lips deep into their kiss with no interruption.

Finally, after all of the misery; being on an training journary for years, giving a deep mental trauma that have made him fearful of any kind of cats, the either intentional or unintentional abusive parential figures, the insane fiancees that are trying to harm him in one way or other, having no friend outside of his rivals, and the curse that turn him into a girl, all of that was all but wash way by just this one perfect moment. Ranma was in shock before he closed his eyes and deepen their kisses as they begun to rub each other's back...

* * *

Deep underground, breath the very grounds of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, there's was something... was asleep, sleeping for countless decades, sleeping for a long time breath the ground... before it awoke up with its pure blood red-glowing eyes now wide open before it then grinned... as it finally spoke one sentence in a ominous voice:

" _ **Things are about to get interest...**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first part of the Chaos Emperor Saga, a new story on FF and a new series of stories of Ranma 1/2 fics. Why did I plan and make this? You'll have to wait and see for a later chapter. I'll be posting a new chapter or story once a month, so you'll have to wait for a while before another chapter or story be posted.**

 **Okay, this chapter is kinda different from later chapters i'm making, since I think this is the first part of the story and is slighty more... angsty... I guess. I don't really know since it is actually hard to explain it. Maybe because i'm just distracted or something. Or maybe I don't want to spoiler it. But yeah, I took various inspiration from other works. But the next story, the 2nd story, will be only on A3O.**

 **But you're probably wonder who is the mysterious character at the end of this story, right? You'll just have to wait and find out in the 3rd chapter...**


	2. Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor!

Chapter Description: Ranma and Akane are now a true couple of sorts. However, unknown to them, an ancient being of pure chaos have now fully awoken as it is about to enter right into their lives and changed it forever...

* * *

It became now official that Ranma and Akane are now a truely couple after they've came back from their vacation at the beach.

Soun and Genma were very happy about that at first... until Ranma also reveal that he have accepted his girl side as an equal part of himself as one of many reasons, other than the advantages of being a girland the curse itself (like helping to get out of tricky situations, still being human, improving his own skills (physical, emotional, social, critical thinking), getting free ice creams, etc.), despite the embarrassing side effect (including mood swings), is that he have decide that fighting over the water of the Nannīchuan wasn't the worth the afford anymore due something bad going to happen plus the fact that Akane love Ranma even if he's either a guy or a girl, much to Genma's happiness that his son wasn't competing for the curse anymore, but Soun had to slap him for about a half dozen time and reminded him that if Ranma was no longer interested anymore in the Nannīchuan, they can't bargain him into wedding Akane now... and then Nodoka then reminded _them_ that she still want both the two father to commit seppuku, which have made the two ran in _absolute_ terror for their lives again, despite the fact that she was just joking again because it was just so amusing to see the two complete idiots running for their lives in terror.

But for Nodoka on the other hand, she was both glad and proud that her son have choose his love for Akane over the cure for his cursed form, which she consider very manly, so she decide to cross her son's name out of the scroll that he have signed as an toddler, meaning that Ranma would no longer have to worry about commiting seppuku anymore... so she instead replace his name with _Soun's_ name so that if she think Ranma is "unmanly" before he turn 18 or at least finished community college, or at least, high school, then he'll have to take her son's place because abusing the loopholes are just so much fun.

Kasumi already have knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but she was supicious of what they actually did at the beach and after they admit they had kiss and grope each other in a hidden private place at one point to her, she scolded them for doing it where it was a public place.

Nabiki gave them some of the cash that she have earn from lying and distracting most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew with the false information since they were the one who came up with it, which was fine by her as she get to keep the rest of it, which made her a very happy girl about this

Happosai, per usual, splash cold water on Ranma-kun, turning him into his female form, and attempt grope both of them, but they send him flying on the Ranma-chan and Akane's Airline special.

So what about the other's own reaction to both Ranma and Akane becoming a offical couple? Well...; Their four friends at Furinkan High: Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, and Yuka congratulate the newly couple.

When Ryoga heard the news that both Ranma and Akane have now finally became a couple, let just say he have gone nuclear from emotional shock with the Shin Shishi Hōkōdan due to a massive increase of his depression and misery by over 9000... which resulted in leaving a crater of what was once left of the Saotome house before Akari and Shirokuro help him with his depression.

So when Kuno and Kodachi heard the news, they were obviously furious about this, but Nabiki lied to them by selling to each of them false information about one of them making a rude comment about their love interests, which resulted in them fighting each other for over a week.

Mousse was happy about this as he thought it meant that he can marry Shampoo, but he's an idiot like always.

Cologne knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but she figure it was going to be an extra challenge for her great-granddaughter to win Ranma's heart.

However, both Shampoo and Ukyo have heard the news when it reach to their ears, they took it rather surprisingly well all thing considers, due to their... well... rather previously vocal reactions, but when they were asked of why, they just mumble about something unaudible to anyone's ears... before they hit randomly their heads on something.

* * *

 _One month later..._

Now, a month later, things were back to normal. Well, mostly normal. Ranma and Akane still argue and fought back and forth all the time like usual, but now they'd actually kiss and make up for it, which Kasumi and Nodoka find it quite cute. Nabiki teased the two father's fears of commiting seppuku, much to Soun and Genma's annoyance and they do not want to admit it at all.

Shampoo and Ukyo were still trying to win Ranma's heart over Akane's own, but the fact that it was not such as common sights these days as usually were, understandable, a cause for concern and both the Saotome and Tendo, along with everyone else, including the Chinese Amazons and Konastu and Tsubasa, were preparing for the worst.

Happosai was doing his usual thing, other than...; Going on an panty raid, stealing something wither valuable or not, fighting Ranma, making bombs for his Happo Fire Burst, being a prevert, burning some junks and making heated sweet potatos from the fire, getting drunk, refusing to change Panty Taro's name, trying to get rid of Ranma anyway, etc, which was ironing the bras and panties that he stole on the ironing board with a clothes iron. "Ahhh... such a beautiful pair of panty." Happosai sighed with happiness as his eyes were gleaming with joy at the pair of panty that he was holding in both of his hands. He put the panty down and reach for his yunomi (japanese tea cup) for a nice and relaxing drink of tea. However, it was suddenly knock over and spill the tea on the floor. Happosai just blankly look at the spill on the floor. "... Something bad is gonna to happen." He noted, very suspicious. The old prevert then got up and decide to take a walk through the hall way of the Tendo Dojo. That was when he pass by the Washitsu room where Ranma (in his male form), Akane, and Nabiki were sitting around the table eating about a couple of cookies and watching the TV while Soun and Genma were playing shogi like usual before the three teenagers notice him when he was passing by again.

"What's up with you, old freak?" Ranma-kun ask with sarcasm in his voice. Before Happosai could retort to the gender-changing martial artist, several things happen;

First, Kasumi accidentally drop a glass and it smash upon the floor. Then, the shine fall down to the floor. Next, the entire foundation of the Washitsu room collapse. And finally... Soun _losing_ to Genma in shoji.

Soun cried in defeat while Genma cheer in victory at this. The teenagers just blankly look as they sweatdrop at this. "Yep, something most definitely bad is gonna happen." Happosai said to himself, causing Ranma-kun and Akane (along with Nabiki) to look at him in confusion of what he meant.

* * *

 _A day later..._

Both Yuka and Sayuri were walking down the road together from shopping together for some clothing, minding their own business, before they then suddenly heard a voice right behind them.

"Excuse me..." The girls both turn around to see a man in a nice black business suit, who have suddenly appear behind them out of no where as they didn't hear anyone that were walking behind them, who ask them politely with kind smile on his face. "But I was wondering if I am in the Furinkan community of the Nerima ward? Since Tokyo Metropolis is quite a very big place to travel in."

Yuka and Sayuri were confused by the man in front of them before Sayuri then answer his question. "Yes, this is Furinkan and Nerima, but why did you ask?"

"Oh, let's just say that..." The man said as he then give them a far more eerie smile before his voice has suddenly all, but changed with a creepy grin on his face as his appearance changed slightly. " **I like how there is so much chaos there is in Furinkan and all of Nerima...** "

* * *

Ranma-kun and Akane were enjoying their meal bowls of ramen at the Cat Cafe before they heard a pair of scream outside of the restaurant. They immediately head outside of the cafe, along with Shampoo and Colonge, to see what was going on... before they see that both Yuka and Sayuki were running for their lives while they were chased by whatever is causing the dustcloud right them.

When they saw their friends were in danger, the couple immediately went into action as they jump into the air and landed right in the path of the dustcloud just before they threw their legs up and kick it, sending flying up to the upper atmosphere layers before it landed on its back, which soon reveal to be... a turtle. A turtle the size of an pool table while struggling to get back up.

"HUMP! HUMP ME! HUMP ME! PLEASE HUMP ME! I CAN'T GET UP!"

"It's 'help me', you idiot." Ranma-kun and Akane said at the same time to the struggling giant turtle before they look at each other... and just chuckle.

That was when they heard a amused laughter before they all turn around and see a pure red-eyes, black-scales, and golden-fur humanoid Chinese Dragon with a normal dragon head and tail in a nice black-colored business suit as he clap his hands at this before he spoke in a deep and mystic voice, like that of a god, yet in a casually tone of voice, with amusement in it.

" **Well, well. Now that was pretty entertaining.** "

"Who the heck are you?" Ranma-kun asked, but at the same time, they felt a rather... _massive_ aura of chi emanating from him, even the one who are _not_ trained in martial arts.

"HEY! You're the same guy who summon that turtle who chased after us!" Yuka and Sayuki said at the same time.

"Really?!" Akane asked.

"Yes!" They both answered.

"Why you...!" Ranma-kun said in anger at the humanoid dragon in front of them.

" **Oh, then come right at me.** "

"With pleasure!" Ranma-kun shouted before he throw a punch right at the dragon in the nice black business suit. However, he was there, standing in front of them, but just when Ranma's fist was just about to make contract, he was no longer not, vanishing right out of thin air, no longer standing in the spot that he was on no more, making the group stunned and confused as they look around, not seeing him in their sight.

That was when they heard his laughter before a snapping sound was sound and a small cloud appear right above Ranma before it became grey and dump all of its water onto him, turning him into his female form.

They all look right up in the air and see the humanoid dragon, lounging in the air, defying the very laws of gravity itself. They were all shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes.

"What the...?"  
" **That was quite amusing. It was quite foolish, but quite amusing as well from any kind of mortals, espically you... Ranma Saotome.** "

* * *

 _Later... at the Tendo dojo..._

Everyone (except for Happosai at the moment), Shampoo and Cologne included, were in the Washitsu room of the Tendo house, which was pretty normal in the Tendo house... except for the same humanoid dragon from before eating a served bowl of rice with chopsticks. Almost everyone eyed him suspiciously except for Kasumi, who just take in strides, as she served the bowls of rice to him. " **Thank you for the bowls of rice**." He said politely to her.

"You're welcome." Kasumi said as she bow down to him.

"So you're a dragon... right?" Nabiki asked.

" **Yeah. And you're someone who owned a PhD of the art being a bitch.** "

"That's rude!" Kasumi scolded the humanoid dragon for his comment.

"... Touche."

" **That's remind me: You're Ranma Saotome, right?** "

Ranma (back in his male form) just blankly look at him in confusion across the table before he answered him with suspicious. "Yeah. So...?"

" **I've heard news from other gods that, while I was fucking asleep, you've manage to kill Saffron on Mt. Phoenix. Which I wanted to ask a certain question: Did he boast about being either a god or a demi-god?** "

"Uhhh... no, I don't think so."

" **Oh, that's such a petty. That would have been amusing...** " His neutral expression suddenly turn into an smug grin at this. " **As he would have** _ **absolutely**_ **zero idea of how powerful a god really is compare to him.** "

Before any of them could ask why, they suddenly heard Happosai's cheerful cheers from his recent panty raids as he happily bouncing into the house. "WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A-" However, when he took one look at the humanoid dragon in the washitsu room, he suddenly went from being cheeriful and happy to suddenly freezing in place in sheer terror as his eyes widen in horror of what he seeing while he shrudder. "K... K... K..."

" **Yo, Happy, wass up? It's been a long time no see.** " The humanoid dragon said rather causally to Happosai as he just made a v-sign to him. Everyone were confused, as they've never seen the Grand Master of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts act like this before, as if he've seen a horrifying ghost.

"Grandpa Happosai, are you okay?" Kasumi ask in concern.

"Master, are you alright...?" Soun asked as he and Genma were sweating rather nerviously, as they have never seen their master like in a terrified state like this before. There was other times, but nothing like this before, which have make them seriously nervious about this.

"K-K-K-KAOSU-TAISO?!" Happosai practically exclaimed in _absolute_ pure terror and horror as his eyes were still frozen wide in fear of what he seeing in front of him.

That just made everyone even more confused by his reaction before they look at dragon who was apperantly named Kaosu-Taiso... only to see that he was suddenly dress like some kind of rapper and randomly start rapping on the middle of the table.

"Um, Grandfather Happosai? Did you know him...?" Kasumi asked as Kaosu-Taiso suddenly throws a skateboard at Soun and Genma's heads for no particular reason at all.

"DON'T ASK! MY OLD SCARS WILL JUST OPEN UP!" Happosai shouted in sheer terror before he clench his head with his hands as he muttered in pure horror as he remember the imagine of meeting Kaosu-Taiso as he recount their meeting for the first time when he was younger all too well. "The memories are just way, way too awful and traumatic! The Terror of Heaven and Hell!"

"The WHAT?!" Everyone (except for Kasumi) shouted as they all spotted imagine up above.

"The Terror of Heaven and Hell?" Colonge noted, who still have remained calm about this, as she spoke. "That title sound similiar to the son of the Yellow Dragon."

"Cologne." Happosai said, as everyone have noticed that the tone of his voice was now quite serious and it was unlike any serious tone of voice he used that they've never certainly heard before, as he told the equally old-age Chinese Amazon Matriach. "He is _the_ son of the Yellow Dragon, Hùndùn Dì Lóng."

Cologne's brain took a moment to process the inform before it was finally completed and her calm composure shattered into _millions_ of pieces as her eyes widen in horror of what she heard as she just shrudder. "Y-you mean-?!"

" **Yep. I'm the one and the same.** _ **I'm**_ **the goddamn God of Chaos himself, old mummy.** "

As Cologne was trembling in fear at this revelation, Shampoo asked her great-grandmother as she and everyone else were curious about more Kaosu-Taiso himself. "Great-grandmother, so what exactly is Kaosu-Taiso?"

"I'll tell you instead." Happosai said, knowing that Cologne was way too fearful right now to explain properly, as everyone focus their attention on perverted old dwarf before he begun to explain. "As Hùndùn Dì Lóng, or his prefer nickname, Kaosu-Taiso, as he has mention from himself, he's the God of Chaos, in other words; The very embodiment of chaos and disorder. I can most definitely say that he's a fun-loving trickster and prankster that has a sadist sense of humor as he love to make to chaos anywhere and love make people suffer and miserable just for his own personal amusement." The old prevert said before he clench his head with of his hands as just a few small drops of sweats appear on his partly-bald head as he told them. "Unfortunately, he got a justifiable excuse for it: Since he's the only son of the Yellow Dragon, he can cause chaos whatever he like on an whim since his father loved him despite him causing massive amount of chaos and disorder, _and_ is the God of Chaos, as he supposed to cause chaos and disorder. However, he's not actually really evil, he just thinks in terms of "interesting" vs "boring" mindset."

" **BINGO~! Every single words you said about me is true!** " Kaosu-Taiso comment as he admit it as he snap his fingers before pointing both of his index fingers to Happosai.

"... So you're saying that this dragon... guy... is somekind of powerful god?" Ranma-kun ask.

" _Powerful?_ Are you kidding? Ranma m'boy, he is more powerful than even the _Dragon Kings of the Four Sea_ combined." Happosai shouted to Ranma as he told them in an tone of horror. "In fact, he hold more power than an entire palace full of- no, an entire army of _Shenlongs_ in just one of his own whiskers."

Everyone just look at prehistoric prevert in silence with a shock looks on their faces, then at Kaosu-Taiso, who was suddenly having date with a bottle of shampoo for no apparent reason, then back to Happosai. "You joking, right?" Ranma-kun, as he can't believe that a god could be this powerful.

" **Oh, you better fucking believe it, boy.** " Kaosu-Taiso said with an toothy smirk that was just written on his face before with just a snap of his fingers, he cause a flock of geese that was passing by to spontaneously combust in mid-air as he told them. " **I'm the God of Chaos. I can warp reality itself with just a single snap of my fingers.** " He made another snap of his fingers, turning Ranma and Akane into the opposite genders.

"HEY!" Ranma-chan and Akane-kun shouted at the same time in their new voices while Soun just let cried out the tears of water foundatin-san.

" **I can change just one or anyone's genders I want...** " Kaosu-Taiso then made another snap of his fingers, changing Ranma and Akane back to their original genders. " **Or turning anyone into anything I want.** "

Kaosu-Taiso made another snap, turning everyone (except for Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi) in the room into different kinds of objects. More specifically; A purple and blue-colored mixed Maneki-neko (Shampoo), a water fountain (Soun), a empty sack (Genma), a Tanto (Nodoka), a smoking pipe (Happosai), a 10,000 yen note (Nabiki), and a walking stick (Cologne).

Ranma-kun and Akane just scream in horror of seeing almost everyone suddenly transforms into everyday objects as they cling to each other, embracing deeply, while Kasumi just calmly exclaim "Oh my!" in complete suprised about this before Kaosu-Taiso snap his finger again, turning everyone in the room right back to their original forms, but were shocked from being transformed.

" **So now you see? I am someone who is not to be fucked with.** " Kaosu-Taiso boasted about himself. Everyone in the room can't argue back with the result of their first-hand account of seeing the Terror of Heaven and Hell's powers... through Kasumi still scolded him for cussing and turning everyone in the Washitsu room of the house into different forms without their permission and, surprisingly enough for the goddman God of Chaos himself, he easily let her slide despite the fact that he's a freaking god, but everyone thought that it was because she's just Kasumi.

* * *

 _A day later..._

It was now lunchtime at Furinkan High. Usually, both Shampoo and Ukyo would make their appearance in an attempt to win over Ranma's heart, but the fact they're not doing it much as they used to means that Ranma can enjoy the food made by Akane more. Today, she've made a few dozen of beards called Melon-pans for him. When he ate one of them, his reaction tell him. "This is delicious!" Akane just smiled in happiness at seeing that her own fiance is happy about her cooking as Ranma-kun chow down on all of the Melon-pans on the rooftop, much to other students' disappointment.

However, just before Ranma-kun could eat the last few Melon-pans, the basket they were in suddenly vanish out of his hands. "What the-?!"

" **These melon-pans are most definitely delicious...** " Everyone who were on the rooftop look up to see Kaosu-Taiso floating in the air, defying the law of gravity like the God of Chaos that he is. It cause everyone on the roof, except for Ranma-kun and Akane, to mumble like 'who's this guy?', 'is that a dragon?', 'how he is floating in the air?', and 'why he is wearing a business suit?'.

But it quickly died down since, hey, it's Furinkan _and_ Nerima, where strangeness itself always occur more likey.

"Kaosu-Taiso?!" Ranma-kun and Akane shouted in shock, seeing him at their school, causing their friends and, everyone else on the rooftop, to look at them.

"Kaosu-Taiso? Who's that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, just the God of freaking Chaos himself." Akane answered their friend's question as her and Ranma-kun's eyes were focus on the floating humanoid dragon-like god, who was just lounging in the air playing with a yo-yo... before its string broke and accidentally threw a few miles away before it hit Genma right on the back of his pandaified head while playing go with Soun, knocking him out cold while a massive lump sprout on where it hits, causing the God of Chaos himself to laugh at it.

"You're joking... right?" Daisuke asked, really hoping that _they_ were really joking.

"We wish we were." Akane answered.

" **Oh, you really fucking wish you really fucking** _ **were**_ **.** " Kaosu-Taiso snarked before he floated down to the rooftop and gently-landed on it like a butterfly.

"Why are you here?" Ranma-kun asked with caution in his voice, wary of why or what Kaosu-Taiso is doing here at Furinkan high.

" **Oh, nothing really...** " Kaosu-Taiso said with a friendly smile... before it turn into sadist grin. " **Except just to mess with you really.** " He open his right hand... as a small water gun appeared just out of no where in his right hand and aimed it at Ranma-kun, who looked confused along with every one else.

"What are you...?" Before Ranma-kun, or anyone else that matter, could ask in confusion of what he's doing, Kaosu-Taiso fired the water-gun... which launched a _massive_ volume of cold water at Ranma-kun, taking everyone by shock and surprised, as the cold blast of water hit the gender-changing martial artist, changing him into his female form, send him flying, and send him straight into the wall, embedding him right into it.

Everyone were still wide-eyed as their face filled with surprised and shock at what they just saw, their mind still processing of just _how_ a such a water gun of that size could fired a water of _that_ volume, all while Kaosu-Taiso was just laughing in _pure_ amusement at what have just happen as Ranma-chan's eyes were spinning with dizziness.

" **THAT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS! JUST THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES IS JUST SO FUCKING** _ **PRICELESS**_ **! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

That was when Miss Hinako came through and to up to the rooftop, wanting to know of what on earth is exactly going on right now. "Alright, what the fuss about?!" The 10-year old child-like woman asked all while angrily spinning her arms around in the air like the psychological age that she actually is before she notice Kaosu-Taiso and then notice her favorite so-called "delinquent" embedded into the wall before Akane got him out while the chibi teacher ask the dragon-like god. "Are you a delinquent?"

" **If I am...?** " Kaosu-Taiso asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Then you will be punished like any other delinqunet!" Miss Hinako answer as she spin her arms in the air.

" **Oh? What are you going to do? Give me detention, you tiny midget?** "

A huge red vein appear on the back of her head while clenching her fist as she was now mad by that insult. "THAT'S IT!" Miss Hinako angrily shouted to Kaosu-Taiso before she pull out her 50 yen coin, which the God of Chaos easily recongized the martial art style from anywhere else and made him grin in pure amusement at this. "Prepared to face your punishment, you delinquent!"

" **Of course, you're welcome to tried. Now bring it on, you chibi dwarf.** " Kaosu-Taiso taunted her before he was emitting a such massive amount of battle aura, which everyone, not just in Furinkan High, but in the surround area as well, can feel, but espacially to Ranma-chan and Akane, due to being close to the source, and it was _nothing_ like they've ever seen before, as they that knew he wasn't even getting _serious_ at all and yet they can still feel the incredible amount of chi from just him alone.

"HAPPOOGOJUENSATSU!" Miss Hinako shouted the very name of her attack. As soon as she shouted her attack, she start absorbing the massive chi from Kaosu-Taiso like a out-of-control vacuum cleaner, but however, she quickly soon transformed into her adult form, much faster than usually, yet despite this, Kaosu-Taiso _was_ still standing, like he wasn't even affected by it, until Miss Hinako's 50 yen start glowing and then... _BOOSH!_ The 50 yen suddenly unleashed a powerful energy pulse, causing the English Teacher to fall backward and knocked out cold.

Ranma-chan, Akane, and everyone were surprised and shock to see of what just has happen and... to see that Kaosu-Taiso _was_ completely unaffected by Miss Hinako's draining attack on his massive aura of chi before he let out an amused chuckle at this as he dust off his business suit. " **Fool. Haven't you realized? There are limits to any kind of martial arts styles and your is no different: Your limit is that you can only take so much chi that your body can hold so much before it can't no longer take it and as a result, you suffer a backlash due to the excess energy that your body was holding. So it's useless against being with far more chi than you can absorb.** " Kaosu-Taiso said, stating the logical weakness of the Happo Go-en Satsu style itself. Ranma-chan and Akane felt it was a rather logical weakness.

After all, what can you do with such a dangerous excessive amount of chi?

That was before Kaosu-Taiso then spoke to himself. " **Now then, what was I going to do again after I have blasted gender-changing martial artist into the wall with a water gun but before I was suddenly** _ **rudely**_ **interrupted by miss tiny adult girl.** " He said to himself as he just thought about it... before he _finally_ remembered it. " **Oh yeah~!** " He spoke to Akane. " **You're melon-pan is quite delicious... which is kinda ironic due to your infamous reputation of your cooking being so horrible that your own fiance won't eat it. Other than being a damn tomboy.** "

A big red vein popped on Akane's forehead as she offenced by that insult. "What you called own my fiancee?! Only I can call her a tomboy or her cooking!" Ranma-chan shouted in anger at what is his own fiancee was being called by Kaosu-Taiso, which surprised Akane at him defending his future wife's honor, despite the fact that he's the one who often insulted her, yet he is willing to defend her, taking his love for her, very seriously, and made her slightly blushed about it.

"Ranma..." Akane said to Ranma-chan in a quiet, nice tone of voice as a smile slowly crept up on her face.

" **Oh, I just called her a fucking goddamn violent macho chick jock tomboy who's a uncute idiot overweight with a fucking temper equivalent to a fucking active volcano.** "

"WHAT?!" Akane angrily screech by what she was being called by.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ranma-chan yelled in rage at it.

" **You heard me.** " Kaosu-Taiso taunted the neo-girl with a toothy grin. Ranma-chan's blood just boiled in anger before he told the God of Chaos.

"THAT'S IT!" Ranma-chan yelled with absolute _fury_ in his tone of voice, not caring if he is the goddamn God of Chaos, before he told Kaosu-Taiso. "You and me are going to duke it out!"

 _That_ have gotting Kaosu-Taiso's attention as he smile with causality. " **With pleasure. As I was getting bored anyway.** "

Ranma-chan knew there was one area they could fight in, as he knew that where many of his previous battles took place there. "Follow me to the soccer field. We'll fight there." The neo-girl told Kaosu-Taiso before he jumped off the roof of Furinkan and landed before he head straight to the soccer field.

" **As you wish.** " Kaosu-Taiso merely said with his arms crossed as he hover up in the air and followed Ranma-chan to the soccer field through the air.

Soon, everyone gather on the sideline of the soccer field, including Akane, as they look at the middle of the soccer field, where Ranma-chan and Kaosu-Taiso are standing at, staring each other in the eyes, as Ranma-chan assume his fighting stance with a serious expression of fury while Kaosu-Taiso just stood with his arms cross with a smug smirk... while he was ironing his dog with telekinesis... despite the fact he doesn't even own a dog at all and more likey stole one from one of the neighbors, much to Ranma-chan's annoyance at the God of Chaos. They were silence as they didn't made one move before the wind gently blew by...

" **Come on. I'm waiting...** "

Ranma-chan didn't really either care or bother to get hot water to turn himself back to his male form since he know that his female form was weaker, but was faster than his male form as a tradeoff, so he knew that he could land more hits on Kaosu-Taiso quicker.

Finally, after waiting patiencely, Ranma-chan dashed right at Kaosu-Taiso before unleashing a fury of punches to strike at the Chaos God. However, Kaosu-Taiso just easily dodge the neo-girl's attacks... all while eating a bowl of ramen that was somehow on fire for some reason, doing a surgery on some guy on a surgeon table that appeared out of no where, singing to "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", using a random telephone (No, not a cellphone, your AT&T push button telephone as the manga is set in the late 1980s. Look it up.) to call Seiryu or Ao Guang or whatever the hell his name is. " **Hey, Seiryu or Ao Guang or whatever the hell your name is!** " Winning the lottery. Playing with some toys like a child. And suddenly becoming _Jesus Christ_ for no apparent reason that nobody really want to know.

"Can't you at least get serious?!" Ranma-chan shouted in annoyance at this.

" **NOPE~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said with a grin like that of a troll. Ranma-chan suddenly stop his assault on Kaosu-Taiso to get his breath and tried to think up a new strategy to use on Kaosu-Taiso... until he thought of one. The neo-girl use the "Soul of Ice" technique to void all of his emotions... and using the Umi-Sen Ken, masking his presense and disappear from everyone's sight, making Kaosu-Taiso actually surprised by that as his face shown it. That was when Ranma-chan have suddenly appear behind Kaosu-Taiso's back... and use the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion technique to burn a mark on the God of Chaos' back. There was silence in the soccer field before a wind blew by as everyone were quite angst. Ranma-chan thought she has won... until Kaosu-Taiso suddenly chuckle in pure amusement before he turn his head around and told the neo-girl the shocking truth. " **You actually think that the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion technique would work on me?** "

Before Ranma-chan could react in shock, Kaosu-Taiso turn his right hand behind and flick him on the forehead, easily sending Ranma-chan flying through until he hit a tree, causing him to grunted in pain from the attack due to the intense pain while making a huge dent in it, a few second later, shocking everyone who just saw it as it was like a mere blurr.

However, Akane was the first to recover. "Ranma!" She quickly rush to the right side of him before she ask her gender-changing fiance in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, not right through." Ranma-chan told his fiancee before he ask himself, still in pain from the attack as he grunted, which worried Akane, and was still in shock that the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion didn't work on Kaosu-Taiso at all. "What the hell? Why didn't it work? Why didn't the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion work at all?"

"Ranma, m'boy. That because that form of his not his real form _nor_ his real body." Happosai answered his question, suddenly appearing out of no where on the left side beside Ranma-chan, making the neo-girl and the tomboy temperory freak out by this.

"What did you mean, old freak?" Ranma-chan asked, confused by what he meant by that, as Akane and everyone else listen in.

"I'm saying that form he's taking on is not actually his _real_ body at all, that body we are seeing is just a form made from his own chi that is highly packed and condense together to form that body we're seeing with our eyes."

Everyone look at Happosai before looking at Kaosu-Taiso... which he suddenly became the statue of _Buddha_ , then back at the old prevert. "So you're saying that the body of Kaosu-Taiso we are seeing is some kind of illusion?" Akane asked.

"In a way, yes. But this illusion can interact with the world." Happosai answered.

"Quick question: You are just here just to steal some panties or just wanting to grope me and Akane?" Ranma-chan asked as she was wonder of just _why_ the prehistoric prevert is doing at Furinkan High right now.

"Both really~!" Happosai answered Ranma-chan's question before he then grope the large boobs of the neo-girl, which made him just spasm in disgust from the old prevert touching his rack, while Akane look with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"DON'T TOUCH ME/MY FIANCE, YOU PREVERT!" Both Ranma-chan and Akane shouted at the same time in anger before they kicked the old goat straight up to the sky until he became a twinkle in the blue clear sky.

" **Uh-oh, look like he went into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) now.** "

"YOU FIEND!"

" **Huh? Wuh?** "

Everyone just turn around to see Kuno himself standing in front of Kaosu-Taiso as he goes on his usual rambling of his so called poetry... or even is poetry for that matter... is it poetry? Hmm... Nah, you know what? I don't even care about it at all.

"You dare to insult the fair maiden Akane herself? You dare to smacked the Pig-tail girl with your dirty hands upon into a tree? DEMON! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School himself, shall send thy back where thy came from, you being of wickiness!" Kuno shouted in his speech as he point his bokken at Kaosu-Taiso.

"... **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever.** " Kaosu-Taiso snarked as the tone of his own voice and the expression on his own face basically told everyone that he didn't really give a single care in the world about what the hell Kuno is even saying before he pick his nose and got out a nasal mucus from his nostril before he casually flicked it away, causing a random explosion that took everyone else by surprised.

"Fool! Don't you dare to ignored me, demon! I'll shall smite back from where the hell thy came!"

" **Oh, just shut up already, you obvious idiot of a womanizer.** " Kaosu-Taiso said in annoyance, not really interest in hearing his boring speech of what Kuno called poetry.

"THANK YOU!" Ranma-chan and Akane shouting and thanking Kaosu-Taiso at the same time for basically summing up Kuno's personality.

"What?! You to insult me?! I, Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, Senior Group E, Captain of the Kendo Club, 'Blue Thunder' by my peers, the undefeated champion of Furinkan High School, will not tolerate this! Prepare to die, demon!"

Kuno then charged at Kaosu-Taiso with his bokken as he was prepare to swing his weapon at him. However, Kaosu-Taiso just rolled his eyes and snorted as he was not impress by this at all before summoning a ping-pong racket right into his right hand and just causally swing it at Kuno... which send him flying straight into the air, going through the clock tower, and send him into the stratosphere, taking the top half of the clock tower along with him... before he crashed right into Shutaro, sending _him_ flying right into LEO.

Everyone were shock of what they have just saw while before they heard the rumbling sound like that of a earthquake as the ground shook breath them before they turn around... only to see the _entire_ Nerima Wrecking Crew came charging in as they charged toward _right_ at Kaosu-Taiso.

"You insulted Akane?! Prepared to die!" Ryoga shouted in anger.

"No one dare to mock Ran-chan Honey!" Ukyo shouted with anger in her tone of voice while she wielding her favorite giant spatula while Konastu and Tsubasa charged right beside her.

"Prepare to die for turning Shampoo into an Maneki-neko!" Mousse yelled with bloodlust in his voice as he hold out several large swords out of his slevees.

Various other characters of the Nerima Wrecking Crew let out their own war cry as they came charging at the God of Chaos himself.

Kaosu-Taiso was silence before he grin in bloodlust at this. " **Ah, the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew is here! ... Even though this is technially Furinkan, but eh, they've destroyed parts of Nerima as well. So who cares?** " Kaosu-Taiso said to himself as he shrug about it before he charged straight at the Nerima Wrecking Crew with only his ping-pong racket before he use Ryoga as a springboard and jump right in front of the entire.

Ukyo, Konastu, and Mousse threw their barrage of spatu-kens, kunais, and various weapons at Kaosu-Taiso, but the God of Chaos easily batter all of the incoming projectile coming at him out of the way by hitting all of them with his ping-pong racket at supersonic speed in right hand. Konastu then use a rope to grab Kaosu-Taiso's left arm while Tsubasa charged at him, but Kaosu-Taiso just swing his ping-pong racket at him to send him up to the air before he use the rope that Konastu grab him with to throw Konastu right into Tsubasa, crashing them right into each other, as he send them down to the ground. Ukyo tried to attack Kaosu-Taiso with her giant spatula and a series of barrages of attacks, but the God of Chaos easily blocked all of them just with his ping-pong racket before Mousse threw various chains behind his back, but Kaosu-Taiso easily dodge them all by moving to the left side before he grab one of his chains and threw Mousse right into Ukyo, sending them both flying into Furinkan High. Kodachi let out her signature laughter as she attack him with her gymnastics ribbon, but Kaosu-Taiso just counter this attack by swinging his ping-pong racket so hard that he summon a gust of wind, stopping Kodachi's ribbon and making it useless in battle, before he then hit her, sending her flying right into the metal barrier and embedding her in it. Ryoga then join back into the fight and attempted to punch him from behind... only for Kaosu-Taiso just to backhand him with his ping-pong racket. That was when the Golden Pair of Kolhotz High School: Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori, attempt to attack Kaosu-Taiso with their Good-Bye Whirl attack... only for the God of Chaos to just smack them away with his ping-pong racket. That was when he see Principal Kuno with handheld shears in both of his hands, Kaosu-Taiso decide to make it more interest by summoning a electric razor (more specifically, a Foil-type cordless razor) right into his left hand before he and Principal Kuno strike each other at once. There was silence before Principal Kuno fall to the ground, revealing the middle part of his hair was cut through a line, as Kaosu-Taiso just blow away the tip of the electric razor as if it was a gun. Ryoga rejoined the fight once more by using his bandannas with his Iron Cloth technique like an sword, but Kaosu-Taiso swing his ping-pong racket at the weapon... which easily cut the bandanna in half despite it being enhanced by Ryoga's own Iron Cloth technique, much to the lost boy's shock, before Kaosu-Taiso then smacked him and send him flying before he causally tossed it aside by throwing it over himself. That was when he suddenly heard a shrieking meow of pain and turn around to see that electric razor he toss over has cut a line of baldness across Maomolin's back... only for the ghost cat quickly recongized Kaosu-Taiso before he shouted in pure sheer terror at what he is seeing with his own eyes.

"K-K-K-KAOSU-TAISO!"

" **Hello, Maomolin~! How it's been, my torture toy~?** " Kaosu-Taiso asked in a cheerful tone of voice, who most definitely remembered fondly of Maomolin being his torture toy since the several times they have met for over 3000 years. He didn't get an answered before Maomolin hid in his own bell and attempt to escape the fight against Kaosu-Taiso by floating away out of pure fear. " **I DON'T THINK SO~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said cheerfully and he jumped right into the air before preventing Maomolin from escaping by using his bell that the ghost cat was in as a ping-pong ball before he smack the ghost cat's ball with his ping-pong racket straight toward the rest of the group. He easily defeated all of the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew by using Maomolin's bell, hitting them all like a ball in a pinball machine with ease. Kaosu-Taiso then toss and spin his ping-pong racket around in his left hand before he turn it into a Kiseru-style smoking pipe as he ask, taunting them while smoking his pipe. " **Really? Is that the best some of you got?** "

"You haven't seen what some of us of can do." Kaosu-Taiso turned his attention to see Ryoga, who was still standing, despite getting beaten by Kaosu-Taiso's two seperate times. This give the God of Chaos a raised eyebrow at this, as he wonder what is exactly the wonder-lost boy is thinking of and is doing. Ryoga then slowly let out his breath and breath in before thinking some of his most depressing moment, in which he easily got so depressed he knew that this attack was powerful enough. "SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!"

There was a suddenly pinkish purple glow in the air and everyone look up in the air to see a utterly massive orb of collected chi of depressing thought the size of the center of the soccer field, hovering in the air... just right above where Kaosu-Taiso is. When it begun its descend straight down toward its intented target, everyone knew what is going to happen soon and they immediately got out of the way before it could hit its target. Kaosu-Taiso, however, just give an look and an scroff in unimpressment of what he seeing when the orb just came above him... before he use his smoking pipe to _merely_ flick it away like a beach ball, sending the orb of chi back into the air, hitting right into Shutaro in LEO, and sending it right into the depth of space before it disappeared in the deep blackness...

Everyone just stared in shock at just seeing that the Shin Shishi Hokodan itself, easily Ryoga's most powerful attack, was just deflected like it was just a mere ball, right before Kaosu-Taiso spoke with an amusement smile on his face at this just before he spoke as he shook his head. " **Such a bunch of fucking fools. Such a bunch of fucking fools...** " Kaosu-Taiso muttered before he told them. " **Don't you get it? Compare the rest of you to me, you're all just are sardine compared to a Blue Whale that is me.** " Then he begun boasting to all of them. " **As I am a God. My powers are unlimited compare to yours. You're all outclased as I can bend the very will of the world to my very knees.** " He show just how _powerless_ they are compared to him as he merely flick just two of his fingers, sending the countries of both China and India into space before with a mere snap of his own fingers, exploding the country and killing the population on both of the countries, before with just another snap of his fingers, instantly put them back in place of where they were as well as instantly reviving the populations and they went back to what they were originally doing beforehand. " **I'm the God of Chaos. I can wrap the reality of this universe. I can do anything that I want. There is absolute nothing that's not my own powers can't do. For I am Kaosu-Taiso! Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor!** "

Kaosu-Taiso then begun laughing.

Everyone they have seen Kaosu-Taiso upon that day knew that there only one thing in their minds: That the most single. God. Fucking. Damn. Terrifying being in the entire _universe_ itself was Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor, himself... through _Kasumi_ , of all people, scolded him like a child because he just used his own power to blown up a pair of countries just to show off his own power, and surprisingly... he _still_ let her slide. Nobody was sure of why, but this is was Kasumi we're talking about, what did you expect?

* * *

 **A/N: I decide for -kun and -chan for Ranma's male and female forms because it would make it easier for me to write in which forms they are.**

 **Okay, Kaosu-Taiso is based on Chaos from Aladdin: The Animated Series and is basically my Author Avater in the self-titled Chaos Emperor. Okay, one of the few reason why I created him is that to explain why the Ranma 1/2 Universe is so damn chaotic is because of him. But what the main reason? You'll find that out in the 5th story. How evil is Kaosu-Taiso exactly? Well... I say around Nabiki and Happosai level of evil. But as said above,** _ **he's**_ **not really evil, he just like having fun with the things that he consider interesting and supported by the fact he's the god of chaos, he's supposed to cause chaos everywhere and anywhere. His true form is that of a black-scales and golden fur eastern-style dragon... that is just as long as the earth's equator. Yeah, i'd did the fights up above just to show you just how seriously overpower he is compare to the cast. In fact, he's, easily, the** _ **most**_ **powerful character in the entire saga itself. However, it wouldn't be the Chaos Emperor Saga if he wasn't the one who cause trouble for our protagonists later in the later stories of the series.**

 **You do gonna give credit to Kasumi for the fact THAT SHE SCOLDED THE GOD OF FREAKING CHAOS HIMSELF AND GOT AWAY WITH IT! Seriously! She's the only one who Kaosu-Taiso is not rude to at all! That's girl is impressive one girl. But is there a more deeper meaning than that? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **Also, there's going to a new character in the next story in August, next month...**


	3. Gel, The Dark Warrior

Chapter Summary: A mysterious dark warrior have entered the battlefield itself, along with a surprising revelation that make things more surprising than the last...

* * *

It was already a few weeks since the Chaos Emperor himself, Kasou-Tasoi, made his first appearance in Furinkan, Nerima...

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma-kun was being chased by Akane per usual (not surprisingly) due to his playful teasing of his fiancee, but, despite what most people have thought (and popular depiction), Akane was playing along too.

However, unknown to them, they were being watched by someone from on top of one of the buildings, looking at the unaware engaged couple and observing them from a distance... before he'd decide to introduce himself to them. Personally.

As the two martial artists continue to run down the street before they've suddenly sense something and immediately jumped back to dodge it as a couple of huge swords were embedded into the pavement of the road. "What the?!" Ranma-kun and Akane were took by surprised of what have just happened... before they immediately look up to see there was a man standing on top of a telephone pole overlooking them down below.

They see that he was dressed like a Taoist priest (think Taomon from Digimon Tamers) in a complete black color with a long black-colored robe that have voluminous sleeves and the Yin-yang symbol right in the middle of the chest, black pant, two shoulder pads at the height of his hat, and a mask that was completely white on the right side and completely black on the left side, obscuring his true face and identity from them.

Ranma-kun and Akane don't know who's this mysterious masked person is, but they knew he was another adversary because his motive are most

likely either...;

A. Someone that Ranma-kun pissed off.

B. Someone that Genma pissed off.

C. Someone that Happosai pissed off.

D. Another Chinese Amazon

E. Another nutcase that is off his rocket

F. Actual girl in disguise

G. A random martial artist that mistook Ranma-kun for someone that he want revenge on.

H. An animal that is just pretending to be a human.

I. A hobo

J. All of the above

They know they're going to find the reason soon before the masked martial artist then spoke to two martial artists. "I presume that you're both Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo of the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts, if I'm correct?"

"No, we're Romeo and Juliet." Akane deadpan at the unknown person before she told him as she and Ranma-kun got into their fighting stances. "Of course we are! But if we are, what do you want from us?"

There was silent for a few moments as the mysterious masked fighter didn't reply to Akane's question... before he started to chuckle with amusement in his tone of voice as he give her his answer. "Oh, nothing personal really." Ranma-kun and Akane were took by complete confusion of what he meant before he suddenly threw about few dozens knives at the Nerima martial artists, taking them by surprise before they've dodge the knives by back flipping until he suddenly stopped.

They were left in confusion of why he stop all of a sudden before the knives themselves suddenly detonated, with the smoke from the explosion obscuring their vision on the unknown person, before two meteor hammers appear through the smoke cloud and heading toward them l, taking the engaged couple by complete surprise. However, they rather quickly reacted to the attack with a single kick to them, with Ranma-kun kicked the meteor hammer coming at Akane's side while Akane kicked the other meteor hammer coming at Ranma-kun's side, shattering and destroying both meteor hammers into many pieces.

After they've destroyed the attacking meteor hammers with just one kick, the couple then turn to look at the unknown martial artist and got into their fighting stances, ready to fight him, as he was still standing on top of the telephone pole, looking at them in silent... before he started to chuckle amusingly, much to their confusion.

"Hey, why are you laughing!?" Ranma-kun asked.

"Oh nothing really... I just got what I needed. So goodbye!"

"HUH?! Hey, wait-"

But it was too late as the mysterious martial artist jumped away on top of the buildings and escape so fast that they couldn't go after him in time, leaving both Ranma-kun and Akane, still confuse, and still standing of where they are, leaving them to wonder who was the unknown man...

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Ranma-kun and Akane were walking to the Nekohanten, a.k.a. the Cat Cafe for short, to tell Cologne about the mysterious masked man before Shampoo suddenly came out of the cafe and then saw them before she waved hi to them.

"Airen~! Violent Kitchen Destroyer~!" Shampoo said to them cheerfully as she ignored the glares from Ranma-kun and Akane that were trying to drill into her skull before she told them some interesting news. "Shampoo got great and exciting news: Shampoo's grandfather is here to visit from village!"

"Your grandfather?" Both Ranma-kun and Akane were genuine surprised by that news before Akane then spoke to the Chinese Amazon. "He's here to visit you?"

"Yes."

"Is he a martial artist like me?!" Ranma-kun asked Shampoo excitingly, which have earn him of being called a "baka" by Akane before she punch his left arm, which Ranma-kun just sheepishly grin at his fiancee.

"Oh yes. He master martial artist." Shampoo answered Ranma-kun's question about her grandfather before then told them a bit more about him. "In fact... I think he is better skilled and powerful than even great-grandmother. Or even rest of the other elders in our village for that matter." Now that have gotten Ranma-kun and Akane's interest and made them curious. Someone who is far more skilled and powerful than even the old ghoul herself? Now that is intriguing to the engaged users of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. "He want to meet you two. So please, come inside."

They were surprised of being wanted to meet so soon by someone that they didn't even know, but Ranma-kun and Akane just look at each other and decide to go into Nekohanten since he might be a really nice guy... before they were took by shock when they have saw the mysterious man sitting at one of the tables, where Cologne is also sitting at with him, with his mask and shoulder pads on the table before the cursed-boy and the violent temper girl screamed in shock and pointed their fingers at him. "IT'S YOU!" They both shouted in shock.

"Oh? I see you've already met my son." Cologne said with a amused cackling in her tone of voice.

"They already, but then again... you're a old mummy." Her son comment before he ended it with a blunt insult to his even older mother. Cologne just glared at her son before she attempt to whack him on the head with her staff, but he easily block it with his arms as he grin cheerfully because he know that he can easily insult his biological mother as Ranma or the others and get away with it due to the fact that he can predict it from one mile away.

Ranma-kun and Akane soon came over their shock of seeing their unknown martial artist and took a good look at his facial features without his mask on; They saw that he has a white beard, most likely of old age, around his mouth, like a circle, and is bald on the top of his head while still having hairs on all sides, through is white too due to age again, and with normal glasses with small circle-shaped lens on his closed eyes, which in all honesty make him look like a more normal-looking and more good-looking (and, arguably, more handsome-looking) version of Happosai. A rather... scary resemblance if you think about it.

Something that didn't escaped Ranma-kun and Akane's notice of his resemblance to the prehistoric monster and that thought have creeped them out as they didn't want to know if he is his biologically-related.

They put that disturbing thought in the back of their minds before Akane then spoke to the old, but far more normal-looking Chinese Amazon. "So you're Shampoo's grandfather and Cologne's son?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I am." Cologne's son answered his question as he stood up from the chair he was sitting at, which they notice that he was at least over 6.5 feets tall when standing up, after he easily block his mother's attack with her staff, before he then remember that he didn't give them his name and immediately told them as he'd to introduce himself, properly, to them. "I apologize for not giving you my name. My name is Wen; the only son and child of Kho Lon, grandfather of Shan Pu, master to my idiot of a only apprentice and pupil Musu, and one of the members of the Elder Council of the village of Joketsuzoku. But please, you can call me Gel if you want to." The Black Warrior, who introduce himself as Gel, said to both Ranma and Akane as he bow down to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

They look at Gel in silent for a few moments, not sure how to react. "Umm... thanks, uh, Gel." Ranma-kun manage to say. Both Ranma and Akane were uncomfortable to say at least. As it was a complete 360 degree from the mysterious martial artist they've first met to the polite yet also mischievous old man who is both Shampoo's grandfather and Cologne's only child they now know. Before Ranma-kun continue to speak to the closed eyes old man. "You know, we didn't think you were related to Colonge and Shampoo after we first me."

"Yes, well, let's just I was just testing you two. To see if it was true from the letters from my mother." Gel said as he stood stay up with a smirk. "And to be honest, you are more than worthy to be Shampoo's airen, even through i'm not here to congradulate on that or help her in any ways on that as well."

"Oh... well, you mean you're Mousse's master?" Ranma-kun asked.

"Yes. I'm the first and current Grandmaster of the Hidden Weapons Style of Martial art, a pragmantic style of martial art that I created on my travel when I was in my younger years, not unlike that of the Anything Goes martial style that you used, easy to learn yet difficult to truely mastered in its true use. Mousse is my pupil and only student of this style of martial style, through he is a idiot. Determinated, yes, but an idiot."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ranma comment as he know all too well from experience... before Gel suddenly splash cold water onto him from a cup. "HEY!"

"GOT YA~!" Gel said as he made a troll face at Ranma-chan.

"Wait, you say that you're the only child of Colonge, right?" Akane asked.

"Unfortunately so." Colonge answered instead before she told them. "Wen is the only child of me and a man that I knew. But his father unfortunately died after he was born."

"Yeah, about that, mom..." Gel said after he was finished with pranking on Ranma-chan as he cracked his shoulder as he wanted to tell Colonge something rather important by himself. "As it turns out... i'm actually not relating to him, at all."

Colonge give her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. "How are you sure about that?"

"It's called DNA testing." Gel answered as he got out and hold out the paper that show his biological relationship from his slevees and into his right hand as he show it to his mother. Colonge grab the paper from his paper and look at it carefully... before her eyes widen in _horror_ when, yes, it confirmed that man that she knew is _not_ Gel's father at all.

"Gel is right!" Cologne said with shock and horrorified tone in her voice. "That man I knew is not his father!"

Ranma-chan, Akane, and Shampoo just look in confusion as the reader are that reading this story before the purple-hair Chinese Amazon spoke. "Wait, if that man great-grandmother knew wasn't grandfather's true father. Then who's...?"

That was when they suddenly heard a bunch of angry shouts and yelling as the very sound of the footsteps of a stampede of girls right outside of the Nekohanten along with the shouting of "What a haul~!" can be heard repeatingly before Happosai suddenly enter the Cat Cafe and hide behind the door while the stampede of angry girls were heading toward in the direction that they last saw him heading at, not even bothering to double check. Happosai cackle to himself before he turn to look at the current occupant in the cafe. There was nothing but silent in the Nekohanten as the old freak and everyone else were staring each other in silent for a while... before Happosai then notice Ranma-chan was in the cafe too. "SWEETO RANMA-CHAN!" The preverted gnome shouted as he then launched himself right at Ranma-chan and latch into his torso. "You do respect your old master after all!" Happosai said happily at this as he grope and begun to rub his head on Ranma-chan's blossom that were his boobs.

Both Ranma-chan and Akane just stood there, rubbing their temples as they were feeling an vein pop on their foreheads... then another one pop on their foreheads, before both of their fists begun to shake. "GET OFF ME/MY FIANCE, YOU OLD FREAK!" They collectively shouted at the same time loudly as they launched the Grandmaster Anything Goes school through the roof of the Nekohanten, making a hole in it in the process, and into orbit, screaming... before he then came right back down into the cafe, making another hole in the process.

Ranma-chan and Akane rub their hands off while Happosai got up from the floor... before he notice that a shadow was looming over him and look up to see Gel bent down looking at him. There was silent between the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school and the younger but still very old grandfather of Shampoo as they stared at each other, which have made Colonge feeling very unease by this, before Gel then spoke to him. "So you're Happosai, I presume?" The Black Warrior from Joketsuzoku asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Happosai answered his question before he spoke to me. "Have you heard of me or something?"

Gel was silent for a moment... before he suddenly slap his fingers. "Doctor." That was when a doctor, a standard male Japenese to be precise, suddenly threw himself into the Nekohanten through the wall, taking everyone by complete surprised, before Gel told the doctor who was laying flat on the back. "Please take Happosai's DNA for genetic testing." The doctor suddenly spring right up and got right behind he pick a hair out of Happosai.

"OW!"

Both Ranma-chan and Akane just snicker at what Happosai got it coming to him as the doctor put Happosai's hair into the sample tube and put it into the computer that suddenly appeared out of no where, making most of everyone else confused of why there's suddenly a computer in the Nekohanten and where did it come from and how did it get here, as the doctor begun typing in it. The doctor was typing for a few minutes before the result came in and he turn the moniter to allow Gel to look at it. The old tall man took a look at the result, opening his eyes, revealing to be amber-colored eyes that is rather sharp-looking and was full of cunning, devious, strategic, and ruthlessness like a snake, carefully observed it as he match the results on the paper he got previously. Making three girls, along with Happosai, wondering of what he is thinking in his mind, while Colonge was rather getting nervious as she got an really bad feeling that she knew where this is heading to, before he closed his eyes shut and finally spoke. "Yup." Gel said. "My suspicious were correct."  
"What is it, grandfather?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah, what it is old man?" Ranma-chan asked as she and Akane were curious.

"Happosai is my _biological_ father." Gel answered rather casually.

"Oh, ok- THE PREVERT IS YOUR FATHER?!" Akane shouted in shocked as she, Ranma-chan, Shampoo, and even _Happosai_ himself were in pure shock that _he_ was the father of Gel, and therefore, one of Shampoo's own great-grandfather.

' _YEP! NOT GOOD AT ALL!_ ' Colonge thought panically to herself.

"Yes."

"You're joking that the old freak is your father, right?" Ranma-chan asked just to be that he was really joking. However, Gel just glare with a deadpan look on his face that mean, yes, the old prevert was his father, and no, he is not joking in anyway at all. "Okay. How?"

"Simple: You see, the mummy that is my mother told me stories of how Happosai attempt to advanced on every women in our home village before I was even born, but every time, he was rejected due to his dwarf status, which resulted in him getting revenge by stealing all of their valuable, including my mother, before he have left the village. She say that he think of himself as a valiant, but victimized bishonen ladykiller, but in reality he was simply an ugly, diminutive, and unpopular thief in the area." Gel explained. "However, I knew that there was some bias behind those stories, even from a young age, since I knew that my mother was used to be in love with him and since everyone have their own opinion of him, plus the fact that the man my mother knew only defeated her a couple of month after Happosai, my own father, left the village and a couple of month before I was born. So I took my time to collect the information, since I was a quite sucker for history and stories back then, before I carefully have seperated the facts from the bias and made-up details about him, and I found that the real truth of the reailty was that it was actually in-between the middle. My father have used to been handsome teenage and a small early part of his young adult in his youth, albert short like a dwarf due to his dwarfism, kinda like a hobbit, before he started to become ugly. Due to his dwarfish statue during his teenage years, which has automatically make him ugly for anyone who has seen him due to the time period that he was born in. Which ended in the result of him stealing all of village's valuable, including my mother's. However, in-between those time periods, he somehow slept with my mother and make him impregnanted, which resulted in me."

Everyone just look in a mixture of shocked and astonishment of how Gel successful was able to deduce and determinate of what Happosai has look like in his teenage years and a partial reason of why he stole all of the item from the Amazon village from just scare information and very careful observation, which they'll admit was a good reason of _why_ he is the martial art Grandmaster of the Hidden Weapons Style. Happosai, however, just look at his son as his eyes were wide with stars in them that were full of the happiness of how his son deduce of a small part of his part and the proudness of how his son was able to deduce it like a martial art master before he spoke to him. "My boy... you are truely and definitely my son." With ease born from just a few centuries of martial experience, he latch onto his son Gel's right leg and looked up at him with beady eyes. "You're truely a martial art master from just how you are able to determinate a small part of my past. You're the son i've that I always wanted. You just make me proud both as the parent that you never knew and the martial art master that I am." Happosai with a tone of happiness in his voice as he then wiped a few tears.

"Of course you are, dad. That is a natural reaction for most father for their children doing something that." Gel said as he patted his father on the head before he then stood straight up again and put his left hand on his chin as the dark warrior of Joketsuzoku was suddenly smirking as a few sparkles appeared beside his head. "However, it does explain where I got my good look from. I was a real-life Heracles back when I was in my teenage years up till I was in my 50s."

The tears of proudness vanished in an instant as Happosai's eyes suddenly became keen with interest before he jump on Gel's shoulder and spoke to him. "Really? You were a ladykiller?"

"Oh yes. During my travel across the world for 20 years as an intense training journary when I left as a young adult, to see and experience the world and to gain skills and experience and learning multiple disciplines from the masters of the greatest of warriors around the globe at that time, as many women across my intense training journary fell madly in love with me at first sight of me."

"Let me guess; The suitors just drop to the ground after just seeing you before they begun to chase after you?" Akane said as she give a kettle full of hot water to Ranma-chan before he then pour on himself to turn back into his male form.

"You have no idea. You think you two love lives are crazy? It doesn't come close to the insane level that was my love life as there were massive number of suitors that came after me about the size of an entire army worth of women."

"Then how many rival that came after you into trying to kill you that you have?" Ranma-kun asked as he knew from experience.

"About also a army worth too."

"... Woah, you had a serious interest life back then, did you?"

"Yes. But then again, I have father a lot of children for a long time, even to this day."

"Oh... Wait. You're saying your sex life is still active?"

"Oh yes. It is."

"That's my boy." Happosai comment as he patted his son.

However, while they were talking, Shampoo saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill Akane by backstabbing her. She slowly sneak up on the short-temper girl as she hold a huge dao in the air before she was prepared to kill, but Gel sensed and saw what she was doing. "Shampoo." Gel's face give away a serious harden look on him as he spoke with an stern and powerful authority in his tone of voice to Shampoo, which have made her instantly froze still in pure fear, before she then sheepishly look at her own grandfather as he loomed over her with a terrifying battle aura surrounding him, which was just as powerful and massive like his own father, as he spoke to his granddaughter sternly. "What did I say about trying to kill your rival when I am in range?"

"N-no k-killing a-allow b-because g-grandfather h-hate i-it." Shampoo said nerviously in fear.

"That is correct." Gel said, his mood suddenly changing from utterly dead serious to a happy easy going laidback old man, as he patted his granddaughter on her head.

Ranma-kun and Akane were completely tooken by surprise of just how Gel had instantly stop Shampoo doing one of her attempt of trying to get rid of Akane by just using his voice, while Happosai didn't care as he count the panties that he had stolen, as Ranma-kun have comment about it. "Woah, he stop Shampoo with his voice alone."

"There's a good reason: As my son Gel is the easily most feared warrior in all of Joketsuzoku." Cologne said as she explained it to the two. "He's the most powerful warrior in our village, which is partial thanks to his intensive training trip around the world. So powerful, experience, and skilled that not even the _entire_ Elder Council, including me, can't even beat him at all. He might be a warrior who dislike killing, but it doesn't means he's not willing to kill when it come to push to shove and is completely and utterly ruthless when he needed to. He is a honorable warrior in his own way when it comes to martial art battles, but when it comes to war, however, he is the master of gureilla warfare and is willing to use every advantage he can get on the enemy, as well as not afraid to take on more massive foes and army with superior numbers on his own, which many foes, like the Qing Dynasty to the invading Japanese soldiers in World War II, have learn the hard way. He killed so many troops that he was given the nickname of the Dark Warrior."

"Yes. Those words you said about me are true, mom." Gel comment to his mother before he told them. "This might not have occured to you at all, but have you wonder why the Chinese Government in Belijing haven't conquer and integrate us Joketsuzoku and the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains yet? Well, that is because of me due to a certain 'battle' that has happen years ago: Back in 1950, at the end of the Chinese Commuist Revolution, Mao Zedong, who was in charge of PRC at the time, send about 55,000 troops armed with guns and tanks to try to conquer Joketsuzoku and the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains, but I took on the troops and their equipment all by myself. So what ever happened to the 55,000 troops and their equipments? Well, let's just say... they're still trying to find of what _left_ of them to this day. Anyway, Mao and the rest of the PRC government were so terrified of me that they have that they'll promise not to bother me or the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains ever again."

While Shampoo was wondering where the doctor disappear to, Ranma-kun and Akane look at him with shock as they realized that Gel was a laidback and polite yet mischievous old man, but push him far a enough, and he will strike back with surprising ruthless and pragmantic martial artist who's not afraid to use low tricks and get his hand dirty.

"Geez, for a old man, you're quite scary." Ranma-kun comment about it.

"Yeah. That's the natural reaction when people hear my reputation as the dreaded around the Byankala Mountains." Gel bluntly comment about his reputation as Shampoo went out. Then he suddenly look at Akane, which made her nevious.

"What?" Akane asked.

"It is true that you're far behind the other powerhouse around Nerima?"

"Furinkan, but unfortunately, yes." Akane answer spitefully at the last part of her sentence as she was rather annoyed by that status, evidence by the angry vein on her forehead.

"Then I'll train you to allow you to catch up with the rest of them."

"Wait. Seriously?!" Ranma-kun and Akane said in shock. "You really mean it?! But why...?"

"Because I figure it would pose an extra-challenge for her since if she want Ranma so badly, then she'll have to earn it if she is so determinate enough for it, or learn a lession in humanlity. Which is the same reason for Mousse, except for the fact that he doesn't even have a chance is a understandment of the century, plus you two do make a good couple." Gel comment, which made both Ranma-kun and Akane blush at that comment while Shampoo pouted about it as Happosai and Cologne with bland look on their faces... before Mousse suddenly burst through the door, attempting to grope Shampoo.

"SHAMPOO-"

"THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, MOUSSE!" Gel shouted angrily at his idiotically pupil as he smashed him into the floor of the Nekohanten while everyone who saw it just sweatdrop at this.

* * *

 _A week later..._

It was already a week for Gel to train Akane for her to finally fight Shampoo one-on-one with equal grounds. They were taking their battle in behind Ryoga's house, who is trying find it this week as he pass by it for about 108 times now.

Akane and Shampoo were already in their fighting stances, glaring at each other and waiting for one of them to make a single move, all while Ranma-kun, Gel, and Colonge just look from the sideline, along with a crater that Mousse was in due to him attempting to stop Akane from hurting his Shampoo, but was deck by both of them into orbit for one hour before he crashed into the ground, making the aforemention crater. While Kasou-Taiso was just here, floating in the air, to watch the battle because he was fucking bored as hell.

There was complete silent in the field... before Akane took the opportunity and shouted.

"THE RAGE OF THE LIGER!"

Shampoo was tooken by complete surprised by the name of the attack and the size of the red-colored glowing orb in Akane's hand, which was around her own height, before it was launched at such a swift speed that the Chinese Amazon warrior didn't react in time, which have resulted in Shampoo being knocked into the wall, making a person-shaped detention in it, before she peel off of it and fall to the ground.

"Shampoo not happy. Shampoo said this means war." Shampoo said as she then quickly got up from the ground by jumping up. However, Akane suddenly vanished from her sight, taking her by surprised, before she suddenly appeared behind her and begun the beat down upon the Chinese Amazon.

Ranma-kun winced at this as he never seen Akane give Shampoo a beating before, all while Kasou-Taiso was just laughing at what he is seeing as Cologne silently observed it before she then look at Gel. "You taught Akane those technique, didn't you?"

"Why yes. I figure it would be useful to her, along with her increased performance, you old ghoul." Cologne attempt to whack her son on the head, but Gel dodge it by ducking under as he let out a trollful laughter at this.

"What technique?" Ranma-kun asked, interested by what he just heard.

"Hm? Oh, well, you see..." Gel said as he then begun to explain to Ranma-kun. "The Rage of the Liger basically used the same principle like the Shishi Hokodan and the Moko Takabisha except that it use the anger of the person to generate the ki for the special technique."

"Uh-huh, and what's the other special technique?"

"The Berserker Liger Body technique, it's kinda like the Nekoken except that it use the user's anger to enhance their body, making them more stronger, faster, and tougher, while entering in a Berserker-like state. If you know by now due to the information, then you can easily tell that they were made in conjuction with each other, making the user nearly unstoppable in battle. Since Akane is pretty short-temper, yet at the same time can control it, I knew that these technique would be useful for her."

Ranma-kun was silent before he look over at the battle and see that Akane has already won as she stood on top of the unconscious form of Shampoo rught on top of stack of crates that have mysterious appear out of no where. "Yeah, no kidding." He comment as he sweatdrop at this. Akane then jumped off and run over to Ranma-kun before she give him a back-beaking hug, which literally broke his back as he trying to grasp for some air.

"They make a quite lovely couple together, don't they?" Gel comment to his mother as he open one eye, which Cologne nodded in agreement as they look on with amusement on their faces.

However, unknown to them, Kasou-Taiso was listening in on them before, all of suddenly, he got an idea like a lightbub turning... A very evil idea. As he chuckle to himself as he made the plan for it...

* * *

 **A/N: It was originally supposed to be longer and was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my laziness got in the way. Oh well, better late then never.**

 **Gel (Wen is his real name) is based on Genbu, one of the Sacred Beast of Taoism. Why did I base for Gel character? Because I figure Herb (Seiryu) and Saffron (Suzaku) are based on the Sacred Beast of Taoism. For personality, I've based him on a more kinder, less-perverted, and tone-down version of Happosai with some traits from Ranma. A part of his creation was the mention of Colonge use to love Happosai in their young adult years ago on the Ranma Wiki, so I made him to be their love child and I welded him to be Mousse's master, which he is the physical-color opposite of him. Also, just to let you know, that Gel is every bit as powerful and skilled as his father.**

 **You're possible wondering what is Kasou-Taiso planning on? You'll have to find that out in the next story, which is also where i'll tell you the very origin behind this Saga. For now... I got two stories that I need to release soon.**


	4. Fusion

Summary: People say they make a lovely couple. Kaosu-Taiso, on the other hand, decide to make them one. Literally, in fact. (The origin of the creation of the Chaos Emperor Saga will be explain in this chapter)

* * *

It was a week after Gel visit Nerima and a few day after he went back to China.

Ranma-chan (just because he felt like practicing in this form) and Akane were practicing their skills against each other in the Tendo Dojo. As they were practicing their skills on each other, Ranma-chan decide to speak. "Hey, Akane?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Ranma?" Akane said as she threw a kick at Ranma, which he dodged.

"What you think about our future together?" Ranma-chan said as he dodge Akane's punch by backflipping.

"... I don't know, really." Akane said as she dodge a kick from Ranma-chan by ducking under before she ask. "What make you ask that question?"

"Well, I'm just... you know, thinking about whatever if something happen to us. I'm just being really... paranoid about the future, ya know." Ranma-chan said as he threw a punch at Akane, which dodge by moving her head to side. "I just got too many things that scared me running through my head that me worry about it. I mean, my head is just a mess right now."

Akane just sighed at this, she knew what Ranma-chan is saying and can't blame him for it, due to the chaos in their life right now, anything is possible. Both of them decide to take a break from training and sat down on the floor. They were silent for a while and didn't utter a word to each other, due to thinking in their own minds, before Akane then broke the silence. "You know, Ranma..." Ranma-chan then look at Akane, listening to her and wondering what she is going to say. "Even through I don't know what going to happen in the future... but..." Akane then turn to face Ranma-chan. "As long as I got you, I don't care at all."

"Y-you're really means it?" Ranma-chan stutter, really not sure if she meant it or not, as he blush about it.

"Ranma, I told you before, I don't care what gender or what body you are, I love you for who you are. Beside, i'll just prove it again and again." Akane said with a smile on her face, which have made Ranma-chan just staring at her beauty in awe, before she kissed him on the lips. Ranma-chan's worry and paranoid thought in her head were all blown away like the wind in the desert and look dumbfounded for a moment or two before he fully returned the kiss. In his mind, as he long as he got Akane on his side, maybe thing aren't bad as they seem, while they continue to kiss each other deeply.

However, that was when they heard a quiet, but noticable chuckle, but before they could react, a glowing ord suddenly appear, floating in the air, before it flew around the dojo itself for a moment before it then suddenly drive down toward the couple. And when it finally touch them in the middle of where they are, they were suddenly engulf by the glow itself before their conscious went faint to black...

* * *

She regain conscious slowly, sensing the people around her on the wooden floor of the dojo. She groaned slightly as every single nerves in her body protested movement. She fluttered her eyes, trying to open them in the light.

"Ranma? Akane?" Someone said, as if trying to figure of who she was. She was postive it was a family member. Nabiki? Yeah, she was the one who always sell those pictures to that idiot Kuno. The scenes flashes in her mind of beating the kedoist so many times.

"She's finally coming around." Another voice said, which she racongize belonging to the most nicest person she know of, Kasumi.

She finally slowly open her eyes as the bright lights finally adjusted and see not only Kasumi and Nabiki were there, but also; Genma, Soun, Nodoka, and even Happosai, looking at her with concern and confusion in their eyes.

"K-Kasumi? What's going on?" She asked... before she notice something is up with her voice. Rather... _two_ duel voices, as she's speaking with the voices of Akane and Ranma-chan at the same time. "What's up with my voice?! It's i'm like two people in one-"

That was when her, or rather, _their_ pupils suddenly shrunk when realization sunk in before, all of a sudden, two different pairs of memories came rushing into their head, quickly and painlessly, before they were able to figure it out themselves.

' _A-Akane?_ ' Ranma asked, speaking with his male voice, hoping his fiancee can hear him in their shared mental minds.

' _R-Ranma?_ ' Akane asked as she spoke.' _What's going on? Are we...?_ '

' _Only one way to find out._ ' Ranma said nerviously.

"Nabiki. Kasumi." The person that was apparently Ranma and Akane in one spoke to the two young brown-hair girls, as if frozen in disbelief and fear by what they are thinking, all at the same time. "I need a mirror from one of you. Now."

Nabiki immediately given the fused person her handheld mirror. They then look in the mirror to see her physical features; Their hair was the combine hair style between Ranma's pigtail and Akane's short tomboy hair, while it was colored between Ranma's hair color and Akane's hair color, darker than Akane but lighter than Ranma (#000040). The color of their eyes were also the combined colors of Ranma and Akane's eyes, giving them an dark violet-like color to their eyes with sprinkle white iris. Their facial features were the combine feature of Ranma's and Akane's. Their fused body was of an average thickness and the height of their body was equal to that of Ranma-kun's own height, but the tone was highly defined, with their breast being proportionally bigger than Ranma-chan, being around the size of FF-cup size and bigger than Ranma's DD and Akane's B, and a smaller, but far thicker hip size, and nice, slim, tones arms and legs, making them look like a hot nuclear bomb, as their clothing look like Ranma's sleeveless red shirt and Akane's gi combined with long black pant and slip-on shoes.

The fused girl stared at the mirror in silent before the 2 minds sharing the same body decide to experiment. They moved one of their hands and touch, which both of them felt the skin at the same time.

With the realization now completed as it finally hit them like a dropping bomb from a flying bomber plane, they did only one thing; Scream. A scream that was so loud that shattered all of the glasses within two blocks of the Tendo residence.

Everyone in the Tendo Dojo winced severely at the screaming before the fused girl finally stop screaming and begun hyperventilating at the situation. Kasumi quickly walked to the girl and manage to calm them down before they heard a amused chuckle... before Kaosu-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor himself, make his apperance known by suddenly appearing and floating in mid-air with an amused and mischief grin on his face.

" **Hello, every people.** "

Happosai, Genma, and Soun, naturally, just scream in utter horror at the sight of the God of Chaos.

Nodoka immediately fainted and fall backward to the floor at just the sight of Kaosu-Taiso himself.

The fused girl and Nabiki just stared bug-eyed at the shapeshifting dragon humanoid god.

And all Kasumi just said is "Oh my" as she was mildy surprised at his sudden appearance.

" **So tell me Ranma and Akane... or should I just say? Rankane... or what about Akanma? Yeah, Akanma is actually a better name come to think about.** " Kaosu-Taiso mutter to himself after thinking about it for a moment before he just shrug about this and turn his head back at the newly-named fusion form of Ranma and Akane, Akanma, and resume speaking to them with an amused look on his face. " **So tell me, Akanma... do you like your new body?** "

"Wait a minute. YOU FUSED US TOGETHER?!" Akanma angrily shouted at the Chaos god, who was just laughing at their reaction to this.

" **Well, duh! It's so fucking obvious! People around here say you two make quite couple, then I decide to literally make you a couple!** " Kaosu-Taiso said before he continue on laughing at this. " **Beside! Now your schools are now together! Literial Version!** "

"WWWAAAAHHH! Wanting our schools to be joined doesn't means you have to literally fused my own poor baby with her fiance!" Soun wailed as he let out his famous foundation of tears at this.

" **That's why people say 'Be careful what you fucking wish for', mophair.** "

"That's rude. And fusing Ranma and Akane together without their permission wasn't very nice either." Kasumi scolded the God of Chaos.

" **Kasumi. I'm the goddamn motherfucking Chaos Emperor himself. And it's my job to cause chaos everywhere that I go to~!** " Kaosu-Taiso said as he told Kasumi, albert still letting her off the slide and not the target of his wrath... that would go to her father as he immediately send off 12 lightning strikes upon him just because his excess wailing was getting on his nerve already. " **Beside, I wouldn't worry about it right now! The worst case scenario is that they would possible have an slow, painful, and very agonizing death!** " He said cheerfully despite the last words of his sentence before he went on laughing nonchantly. Akanma immediately went rigid at what they just have heard. The Chaos Emperor then resume speaking to them without missing a beat. " **The best case scenario; Is that the fusion would be permanent and your minds would end up fusing into one.** "  
"WHAT?!"

" **Nah, just kidding. I put an mental barrier spell on you so that you two would still have two seperate minds and the good news is that the fusion would only last about 24-hours...** "  
"Oh thanks god..." Akanma said with relief.

" **NAH! JUST FUCKING WITH YOU, IT'S ACTUALLY GONNA LAST A WEEK!** "

" _WHAT?!_ WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIED TO US THEN?!"

" **BECAUSE I FIND IT FUNNY AND BECAUSE I'M AN PRICK! ALSO, I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAOS EMPEROR! I'M SUPPOSE TO FUCKING CAUSE CHAOS! IT'S MY FUCKING JOB! And now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna go potentially cause WW3! BYE!** " Kasou-Taiso then laugh maniacally as he disappeared out of thin air to go cause an upstart to WW3, with his laughing continuing until it faded away...

* * *

 _Later... in the bathroom..._

' _Great. Now we're stuck in one body for a week. What a joyful day it is._ ' Ranma mentally said in their shared mind sarcastically at what he and Akane are now in as Akanma walk into the furo after they got their bearing with their new shared fused body.

' _Yeah, no kidding, Ranma._ ' Akane mentally said... before looking on the bright side of things about it. ' _Though, on the bright side, at least i'm fused with you._ '

' _Yeah, at least i'm fused with the person I'm in love with._ ' Ranma mentally said to his fiancee... before he decide to joke around. ' _And at least Kuno wasn't here, that would have been much more worse for us. Or the fact we look into each other memory of the perverted things we've done._ ' They then both laugh mentally at that joke while Akanma was just smiling brightly to themselves before the joyful laughing eventually died down. There was silent between the two in their shared minds before Ranma nudge Akane as he spoke up. ' _Hey, Akane. I want to experiement with something..._ '

Akanma then grab a bucket with their right hand and filled it up with warm water before she splash herself with it. They have notice the changes in their body; Their breast shrunk to DD-cup size, their shoulders broaden up, their height increase a bit, their body muscled up some more, they got more thicker in certain parts of their areas, their face became more like that of Ranma-kun's own face, albert only less angular and more softer like Akane's, and gaining a certain male part.

Akanma then blush at this as they then cover their cotch. "Yep. It's offically; we do make one interest couple." They mutter to themselves.

* * *

 _Later... in the Tendo Dojo..._

Akanma want to test out their skills in their new fused form, they got Genma and Soun's help with that... except that Soun was forced to come along to do it. "Alright, I'll do it. But don't expect us to go soft on you before you two are a girl." Genma said.

"GENMA! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun yelled angrily in his oni head mode

"DADDY! SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO PATTER!" Akanma angrily shouted at Soun, which instantly deflated his oni head mode and causing him to wail about being yelled at by his own daughter/son-in-law, before they turn and spoke to Genma. "Oh, don't worry." Akanma said before they made a falsely innocence smile on their face. "You don't need to do that part."

"Huh?" Genma got his answer... when Akanma blurr in on him. A massive beatdown was brought on as the screaming of pain and terror was heard throughout the neighborhood of Furinkan. Just mere minutes, right in the middle of the dojo layed the battered, bruised, limbs bending at odd angles, and unconscious forms... of just Soun in the crater while Genma was just hoving over his old friend. "Judging by your speed and raw power, I wouldn't have survived that kind of beatdown if I haven't used my Soun Bodyshield technique." Genma noted.

"I thought you didn't like to be beaten by a woman?" Akanma said.

"I maybe an idiot, but I like to live more, thank you very much."

"... You know what? I don't care anymore." Akanma said bluntly before they turn left and the Tendo Dojo, leaving Genma to fix up Soun. ' _Sheesh, and I thought your father was an idiot._ ' Akane mentally comment.

' _Yeah me too. But I guess that's survival instinct for you._ ' Ranma mentally said.

' _True._ '

* * *

Akanma enter Akane's room before they heard a puff of someone smoking before a rather familiar voice, belonging to one of those people they don't like, spoke to them with apparent amusement. "I see that you two have gain familiaity with your new form. All thanks to those idiots that are I called my student due to hearding screaming from the beatdown to one of them."

Akanma turn around and look down to see Happosai looking at them with amusement in his eyes. "What the hell you want, you old freak?" The fused couple asked in suspicious voice as they scrowl at him.

"Well, I know that you're not in the mood, but..." Happosai said... before he suddenly pulled out a pair of bra and lifted it up in front of them with gleaming eyes. "Would you mind to try them on?"

Akanma just stood there as they begun rubbing their temples, feeling a veins or two popped on their forehead... then another one pop on it, their fist began to shake and then with a yell of "OLD PERVERT!" launched the Founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art right into high earth orbit with their punch measuring in the 10.0 range on the Mors Scale in Germany.

' _And I thought the revelation of Ryoga of being P-chan all along was an enough annoyance for today._ ' Akane mentally said. ' _That goddamn bastard! I thought he was sweet and innocent when he really was not!_ '

' _Sorry, Akane about that._ ' Ranma said. ' _I wanted to tell you, but he use my honor not to tell you. I tried to dropped you enough hint about it that even Kasumi even notice it after a couple of weeks, but you wouldn't pick them up. Beside, that and I tried to convince him to stop every time I could._ '

' _It's okay, Ranma. It's not your fault. It's the fault of..._ ' Akane said before she used that low tone of voice when she is seriously mad. ' _Of that lowlife honorless pig. Although it is nice to see you get jealous, shows you really care._ '

' _Thanks._ '

' _But if Ryoga tried meet me as P-chan again, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, CUT HIS PIG BODY UP, AND USE THE MEAT FROM HIS SAID PIG BODY TO MAKE TONKATSU! AND THEN-_ '

' _AKANE! CALM DOWN!_ '

' _Oops. Sorry._ '

' _That's okay. I know how you feel._ '

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Akanma was just minding their own business at the park, sitting under a tree with their four friends; Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke, and Hiroshi, telling them of how they got fused together by the Chaos Emperor, when _it_ happen. And by _it_ , I meant by idiotic being that appeared in the area that is Kuno.

"PIGTAIL GIRL! You have finally come to me at last! Come, let us be away from the vile charm of that fiend sorcerer Saotome before he bring you to your heels once more." Kuno continue his speech for a few more seconds (i.e. about 0.00005 seconds) before something nagging on the large space in his head that he called a brain for his attention before he finally notice it. "Pigtail... Akane?" He stopped as the rest of the unused gears in his brain start finally moving, much to both annoyance _and_ relieved of his brain cells, before it clicked, disturbing a nest of of squirrels and birds to fly away far from the park as the lightbulb inside of Kuno's rusty head shattered into many pieces and exploded in a fiery explosion. "THAT DASTARDLY FIEND! Somehow! Saotome fused my two love into one person! I'LL-" There was a sudden stop and a pause for a moment... before he shouted in happiness as he shed tears of joys at this. "OH JOYOUS DAY! NOW I, TATEWAKI KUNO, CAN TRUELY DATE YOU TWO ALL AT ONCE~!"

Naturally, _all_ \- wait a minute, what I mean is, _every single one_ , of his own brain cells just face-faulted at his incredibly stupid reasoning. Upside down.

"COME PIGTAIL AKANE! WE-"  
Kuno stopped talking soon afterward as Akanma walked up to him with a innocence smile on their face _and_ then tested out their skills on him, giving him a beatdown, and drew out their beating on him for a extra 30 seconds just for the heck of it before then kicking the samurai wannabe flying with a high kick right into the groin (much to his and rest of the male in the park judging by their shocked pale expressions on their face) and sending him flying into the atmosphere... before hitting a entire flock of Mallard ducks, managing to hit every single one of them like a bouncing pinball with an unrestrictive limit, before finally falling and hitting the ground... before the entire dead flock (and a knockout Kuno) were retrieved by a hunting dog in a dump truck.

Then with a huff, Akanma stomp back over to the tree where their friends were as Ranma spoke up in their shared mind. ' _That's just creepy. Although even when Kuno's right, he still get it wrong._ ' He mentally comment.

' _Yeah, I've already notice._ ' Akane mentally said dryly.

When they sat back right down at their spot, Hiroshi made a comment. "Kuno might have got it right this time, he still got the wrong assumption."  
"Yep." Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri said.

"We had notice already." Akanma deadpan. There was when suddenly a entertain laughter was heard and all 5 of them look to see Kaosu-Taiso, laughing his head off at what have happen. Akanma didn't need to put two and two together since he's the God of Chaos. "Let us guess; You told Kuno that I was here... and potentially other the news of what happen to us, didn't you?"

" **Hey, I'm a prick, ya know.** "

"How could I forget?" Akanma remark dryly.

* * *

Akanma were jumping rooftop to rooftop to home before they suddenly heard a familiar bell before a familiar bicycle with a purple-haired amazon on it crashed right into them off of the rooftop one of the house and into the pavement of the road.

"Ah! Ranma!" Shampoo happily said as she got off of her bike just as Akanma got back right up and immediately glomp them on their left side, not caring if Akane is the other part of the fusion as she's not pricky and will use any oppunties to get it like an predator getting a meal. "Ranma now shall take Shampoo on date!"

"HOLD IT ON, SUGAR!" Ukyo shouted before she glomp Akanma on their right side before she told Shampoo in her face. "Ran-chan belong to me! And you're not getting him!"

The two women were locked in an glare at each other intensely with lightning arching back and forth while Akanma was just blushing red as a beet.

' _So this is how it feel to be glomp by another girl..._ ' Akane mentally said, embarrased by what just happen.

' _I know how you feel, Akane._ ' Ranma mentally said to her as he felt sympathy for his fiancee... before he then notice the intensed staring contest between Shampoo and Ukyo. ' _Though, we better stop Shampoo and Ukyo before they do something really seriously drastic._ '

' _I agree with you on that._ ' Akane mentally agreed with her soon-to-be-husband.

Akanma then spoke to Shampoo and Ukyo. "Okay, you two." They said, in an attempt to stop them from doing something really stupid. "You better stop it. As much as I like see you cat-fighting over me, I don't really want to see anymore destruction to the district for one week already."

Shampoo and Ukyo just look at Akanma with a blank face.

"Oh? What Akanma is going to do to stop us from fighting each other?"

"That's right. What are you going to do to stop us? Bed us both in bed?"

Cut to Akanma, Shampoo, and Ukyo in Akane's bed, stripped naked and side-by-side to the fused girl, with Akanma sitting upright befire she blew a long wisp of smoke from her own cigarette, all while the 2 rival's faces were an embarrassing deep red by what they have just did with smoke coming out of their ears. "You know, here the thing of what we have learned for a few years that you obviously still haven't learn; Never tempt fate itself. Because it will come where you least expect it, and the fact we have lesbian sex with you two just as a girl is pretty much one of the example of it." They said.

Shampoo and Ukyo just answer that by pulling up the blanket to cover themselves and out of sight completely, all out of embarrassment by having lesbian sex with them.

"OH, MY SON IS SO MANLY!" Nodoka cried happily with waterfalls of tears at what her son and his fiancee just did as Soun was crying in tears of sadness at his baby girl having sex with the other girls that were her rivals and the school will now be never join.

Genma (in his panda form) and Colonge (who saw the fusion of the couple alone) heard them all while they were playing Go with each other. " _Kids these days._ " Genma's sign said as he move a piece before he flip it. " _You never know when fate will hit you._ "

"Agree on that comment of yours." Colonge nodded in acknowledgement, not surprised by the end result of what just happen, due to her great granddaugther and one of her rivals' lack of wisdom, as she moved a piece.

Kasou-Taiso, on the other hand, was simply enjoying this.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Akanma were just minding their own business as they run along the fence when their danger sense suddenly flared up and alerted them to several projectiles coming right at them. They immediately jumped off of the fence just as several knives, shuriken, and other kinds of thrown weapons you can think of were imbedded into the spot they were just were.

"AKANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mousse yelled with rage in his voice, after litertially finding out a few days late that they has lesbian sex with Shampoo and Ukyo, as he came charging at the fused couple before he threw more weapons at them.

Akanma just rolled their eyes as they dodge the thrown weapon, since they already learned the fulitity of making some of their so-called "rivals" to see reality. They just let out a sigh of annoyance at this before they simply charged forward, eager to finish this fight as quickly as possible as they don't want to be bothered right now.

Mousse launched all of his hidden chains from his sleeves at charging fused pair, but Akanma just boredly dodge them all with contemptous ease about it before they were right up in his face, and with an swift punch right into his face less than a second later, breaking his glasses into pieces, sending him flying right into the wall, knocking him out instantly, before he peel off the wall slowly and dropped to the ground like a rock.

' _It is just me? Or are we just now too good for our rival to handle us anymore?_ ' Akane mentally joked.

' _Eh. I just accepted it as how it is._ ' Ranma answered.

Ranma and Akane (with some help from Gel) both knew that they had surpassed their own rivals in by skills, raw power, speed, and toughness by so much that Ranma didn't considered them workout anymore, let alone a challenge, and more as annoyance now, though only a few of them could actually make them fight seriously enough.

That was when they sudden heard a familiar insane laughter from a certain gymnastic before a ribbon sudden wrapped around their right hand. Akanma, however, took no interest in this before they suddenly then pulled Kodachi due to her ribbon and backhanded fist right into her face, sending her flying through the air so fast that she killed several mosquitoes due to the speed she was flying at... before she was striked upon by a Buzzwole like a metorite and received a beatdown from it.

' _I wonder where Ryoga is right now?_ ' Akane mentally asked. ' _I want to give him a beatdown of a lifetime._ '

As if on que, there was a shout of "RANMA!" was heard before a hole in the wall was made as Ryoga himself walk out of it and saw Akanma before he point at them and spoke. "THERE YOU ARE! Ranma! I heard the news that you're fused with Akane! SO THIS-"

"Shut it, Ryoga! This is now Akane speaking to you." Akanma said, interrupting Ryoga's own rant, before Akane spoke to him through Akanma. "You just using that as an excuse because you won't just admit that it's your own fault due to your own damn pride. I thought that you were just a friendly, innocent, and a gentlemen and Ranma was to blame for the some of the thing that I thought he did, but did what I find in Ranma's mind when I was fused with him? A innocent guy who was blame for many thing that he even didn't do wrong, and you, on other hand, are a pervert, willing to use your own curse to be my own pet as you seen me undress, hear out my deepest sercets, and use it to your advantage to blame my fiance for the things he didn't do. Unlike you, Ranma has honor and his own kind of it, but you don't have any, you're just a lowlife like the pig you are. You're quite luckly that Akari love you, but if you didn't meet her, then you're really pathetic then..."

Ranma just winced at Akane's harsh and severe words with venom in the tone toward Ryoga. Sure, he does deserved it, but none of the serious hatred to him, but he guess Akane was bottling up her anger and feelings just so she can express to him personally. He decide that after probably beating him up, he may need to talk to his fiancee so she could forgive and be friend again.

Ryoga just stood there in shock and silent of what he just heard. Naturally, the first thing on his mind that it was Ranma's fault, but when he actually think about it and let Akane's words sink into his thick head, she actually has a point about him, as his face fell to the ground while his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hairs. "I see... so you were never interest me as a love interest at all... just only a friend..." There was an aura of despair suddenly surrounding Ryoga while the sky itself darken as it increased in mass. Ranma and Akane recongized the battle aura and instantly realized what's going happen next before Ryoga shouted his attack. "Why did I ever think I had a chance with you!? _SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!_ "

A purple-pink orb made of depressed chi blasted it out of Ryoga's hand right toward Akanma. However, Akanma immediately slipped Umi-Sen Ken, disappearing from sight, as the orb of chi flew past the spot they were, destroying the road, before exploding and making a crater, but Ryoga wasn't done yet. "SHISHI HOKODAN! SHISHI HOKODAN! SHISHI HOKODAN!" He was rapidly firing Shishi Hokodan everywhere, all while Akanma was looking behind a destroyed wall.

' _I think I might have been too harsh on him._ ' Akane mentally comment.

' _Yeah, and that's why you should talk to people._ ' Ranma mentally told his fiancee before he spoke to her. ' _Look, Akane. I understand that he does deserved it, you could still at least tone it down your anger and hatred at Ryoga a little. I mean, yes, he's an dense-headed idiot for sure, but he's still just a dense-headed idiot. And I still want you two to be friends._ '

' _Yeah, yeah. Whatever...'_ Akane mentally said bitterly, evidence that she was still mad at him, before she let out a mental sigh and then spoke to her fiance. ' _Let's just stop that idiot before he does something really stupid._ '

' _Sound like a good idea._ '

Akanma then went into Umi-Sen Ken and appear instantly right in Ryoga's face, taking him by complete surprised, before they charge forward and unleashing a fury of punches upon him that were so strong and so fast that he couldn't react or block them in time, which resulted in the thickheaded martial artist getting utterly decimated and destroyed by the fused couple. Due to the raw power and speed from rapid-firing punches, they easily plow through several houses and shops as the curbstomp battle toward Ryoga move through like a tornado.

Colonge and Shampoo were serving foods to the customers in Nekohanten when Akanma and Ryoga suddenly burst in through the door, completely oblitering it, before the fused pair finally give one final downward punch into Ryoga's face, finally making him unconscious by the impact alone, before making a three meter crater in the restaurant's floor with his head embeddded into it.

Shampoo, Colonge, and the other customers look in shock of what they just saw, along with the surprise appearance of the two, before the Chaos Emperor suddenly teleported into the restaurant, absolutely enjoying of what he just has seen with his own eyes. " **Holy FUCK! That battle was seriously fucking awesome by itself!** " Kaosu-Taiso said, griddy with pure joyment at the sight of the battle while his pure red eyes were gleaming happily, before he spoke to the other in Nekohanten. " **I mean! HOLY SHIT! You see that?! Did you guy seen that fucking awesome battle?! I mean, THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME BATTLE! And all thanked to me, the devilish son of bitch and the biggest prick on this goddamn planet and the entire universe itself! KASOU-TAISO, THE CHAOS EMPEROR HIMSELF!** " Kaosu-Taiso shouted in cocky tone of voice as he then pointed his thumb to himself with a shine from one of his teeths.

"So you're the one who tell him what happen to us?" Akanma asked.

" **Well, DUH! I mean, it would be boring if there's no chaos going around right now. So I told him of what happen a few days and naturally, he assume it was Ranma's fault again and took him a few days to find you before he finally did and got his ass beat by you guys. Oh man! This is so good! Like the time that I cursed his ancestor with utterly zero sense of direction due to his over-the-top pride, just to see one of his descendents' own pride hurt when they suffer and then are forced to freaking admit it! Man, I am the biggest motherfucking sadist bastard god ever! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

While Kaosu-Taiso was laughing hilarity at what happened, Akanma just stood up over the unconscious form of Ryoga and just sighed in weariness before she spoke to Cologne, which she was stood over the crater on staff with a harden look of concern. "Hey, Kho Lon."

"Yes?" Cologne said, knewing that this was serious, since they've called by her actual name in Chinese.

"This is Ranma speaking: Look after Ryoga while he's currently unconscious." Ranma said, as he spoke to Colonge through Akanma's voice after got out of the crater. "I'm gonna talk to Akane when we get back home, see if I can calm her down and let her forgive him and be her friend again. It might take days, weeks, months, or maybe even years. Tell Ryoga that when he wake up."

Colonge nodded in understandment, and with that, Akanma left the shop and jump rooftop to rooftop, heading back to home.

* * *

After they gotting home and for Akane to calm down, Ranma mentally talk to his fiancee to see if she's going forgave. While she did calm down, Akane told Ranma that she will forgive Ryoga one day, maybe in a few weeks from now, it's going to take a while for her to do that.

Now more onto the disappointing spectrum side of things, it turns out that Genma and Soun have already knew Ryoga's curse but didn't spoke about it since they've figure it would have made Ranma more jealous of him so he could marry Akane and when they find out about it... well, let's say that Kasumi and Nodoka have given permission to Akanma to give a beat down on both of those two idiots.

Both Genma and Soun were sharing now the same guest room, laying on futons lay out for them, with bandages covering their entire bodies head to toes from their "punishment" from Akanma, while Nodoka was taking care of them.

Akanma was doing their training routine in the Tendo Dojo with Ranma's gi on before Kasumi came into dojo with some food on an tray for them and when they saw her with the tray of foods, they decide to take a break and sat down to eat. As Akanma eat their meal on the tray, Kasumi decide to make a comment. "The last few days were stressful for you, aren't they?"

"You have no idea, sis." Akanma muttered before they finished off their meal and a sudden thought accord to them. "What today again?"

"Hmm. I think it was a week from when you two are fused together..."

"Yes. Yes. Of course, I-" That was when realization hit Ranma and Akane's shared mental mind like a hammer. "Wait a minute, than that means..."

Before they could think any further, Akanma's body was engulf in a glow and before long, it spit out Ranma-chan and Akane just as it dissipate. Upon realizing they were seperate again, they slowly touch each other's faces in stunned silence... before immedately hug each other and start jumping up and down in pure joy.

"Akane! We're seperate again!" Ranma-chan said with a tone of joy in his voice at this.

"I know, Ranma! I know!" Akane said with happiness in her voice... before they give each other deep kisses to each other on the lip.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said as her cheek then blushed.

"What is it?" Akane asked after she and Ranma-chan are finish with their kiss. Kasumi then point at them, which they look down... to see that they were completely _naked_. After they realized they were naked, Akane and Ranma-chan immediately cover their most private parts with their hands as they blush in embarrassment, hoping that it get anymore worse... and then Kaosu-Taiso suddenly appeared out of nowhere before he let out an whistle of what he seeing.

" **You two got some nice bodies right there.** " Kaosu-Taisocomment at the sight with gleeful grin written on his own face.

"S-shut up, you goddamn horny chaos dragon." Ranma-chan said as he and Akane were now blushing even more furiously... all before Kaosu-Taiso suddenly threw a wedding ring box right at his head, causing a big lump to swell up on his forehead. "OW! What the heck you did that for?! And what the hell is this box for anyhow?!"  
" **That box that I hit you with contain some wedding rings that I enchanced with my powers to allow you two to fused together again and specially for you two only.** " Kaosu-Taiso said as he explained it to them before he then bluntly told them. " **Beside, I've already seen you two screwing with yourselves in that fused form of yours.** "

Ranma-chan and Akane were now blushing red about that while Kaosu-Taiso himself let out a hilarious laughter at this before he vanished out of thin air. "Oh my. He's not very nice, isn't he?" Kasumi comment, but Ranma-chan and Akane were just too embarrassed to reply.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! This story took way too long to write, but it was worth! The 5th story in the Chaos Emperor and the 185th work in the Ranma Saotome/Akane Tendo section of A3O! It was worth the trouble!**

 **And yes, this was my plan for the 5th story in the saga. Fusing Ranma and Akane together. Why? I'll tell you in the final of this note.**

 **You know explaining the origin of the Chaos Emperor Saga to you guys that I have mention before? Now i'll shall explain it in this part and ; You see, some months back, I don't when, I think it was maybe around between May 2018 to June 2018 (maybe earlier than that), when I was looking at a picture on DeviantArt called Akanma by RBL-M1A2TANKER (go check it out, it look good) when I was typing that was my very first Ranma 1/2 "Spring of Drowned Zinogre" and I was wondering "Hmm, I wonder if there are any kind of fanfic about it". I go on Google and type in before it show Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Wiki and I clicked it. That was when I came to a fanfic "Fusion" by John Tannius and luckly, it has a link to FF and I clicked. I soon read the story and i've loved it to the point I'd favorited. That was when I suddenly got the idea of "Hey, what happen if we put some god in there and say he just did it for his amusement", but of course, I didn't want to randomly introduce him out of no where and so I start planning on making a origin. Then I suddenly got some ideas from other fics that i've been reading in that time period and I decide to "ah, fuck it" and then boom, this saga came out of my head and into the internet. So that's basically how the Chaos Emperor came to be. I may or may not have forgotting other sort of details since I don't really remember all that well. Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

 **So what the other reason for the fusion? For something that I plan them to face head on. Who? You'll find out eventually...**


	5. Phoenix Halves X 2

Summary: Ever heard of the Butterfly effect in chaos theory? (No Kaosu-Taiso didn't invent it, but he is involved in it) Where one small single change cause large effect and many different outcome at once? Yeah, that's the one. Unfortunately, it's something that Ranma-chan found out when he's flying in the air...

* * *

Rain.

Pretty much the bane of Ranma Saotome himself's existance, mainly because of how you can't predicate of when it is going to rain or not in Fukinkan, Nerima.

Ranma-chan was jumping rooftop to rooftop to home, mainly due to the rain itself. He knew it was a few days after he and his fiancee fused into 1 body for one week had ended and they were still shaken up by it, due to the many possiblites they could do with it, and now that he think about it, he know that it was now already a few months after the battle with Saffron.

Yes, it was a few month after he manage to kill Saffron, a kami of his own right due to him being a humanoid phoenix. The problem is...: His ki has ran dry out during that battle. So how did he did manage to beat and much less... _kill_ Saffron himself? Only plausible answer that he could come up with is that he somehow manage to absorb some of Saffron's excess energy of ki in desperation. It does make sense however when you think about it: After all, he was able to use Gekkaja which could be only used by Saffron or someone like him who could use it safely and it does explain why his Hiryu Shoten Ha was much more powerful than usual due to the added heat, due to being desperate of saving Akane. Maybe he should ask the old g- I mean, Cologne about it if its-

Ranma-chan just shook his head at this. He was getting stressful due what was happening recently and decide to save it for later as he continue to jump rooftop to rooftop until he got to the Tendo dojo.

As he walk through the door, Ranma-chan yelled out his usual "I'm home!" to anyone who have heard it as she took off his shoes and walk onto the floor of the hallway. That was when Akane poke her head out of the kitchen and saw Ranma-chan. "Ranma!" Akane said happily with a smile on her face, as she walk up to her fiance before she causally kiss him on the lips. despite the fact he was not a "he" at the moment, and pulled away before she spoke to him. "I want to show you something, Ranma." Akane led her fiance to the diner room before she show it to him. "TA-DA! I made this just for you!"

Ranma-chan just look with a blank expression on his female face. He could certainly tell that Akane was probably stressful as he was, through not by the look of her face or the wearyness in her voice, rather... at what the food that she made... or even if you could call it "food". The pig-tailed martial artist just blink at the entity living inside of the so called "food" while it just blink back at him. There was an awkward silence in the diner room before the half boy ask his fiancee about it. "Akane, did you at least bother to try this... Tendon before serving it?"  
"That was rather rude." The entity in the food told Ranma-chan. The currently pigtail girl just look at the food.

"It... can talk. Akane, I don't know if i'm crazy right now or not, but it's not supposed to talk. Or move for that matter."

"Rude or not, 'she' is right."

Akane just frown at this, trying to keep her anger in check before it could spill out, before she spoke to her half-boy fiance. "It's Karaage, Ranma." She said while she decide to give a cute-looking pout to him. "I know I might have messed up a bit but it can't be bad as it looks. Just a try a little bit."

Ranma-chan just look at his fiancee for a moment, then at the "food" sitting on the table, and back to Akane. He decide to make a comment, if it would give a few more moment before his life end at hand of it. "Well, If there's just the good thing about it..." He said before he told Akane, trying to light her up from the stress she's possbility having. "Is that you didn't make a pot of soba or else Cthulu might pop his head out of it and you have to beat him back into it because it would suck that something you're work on so hard get ruin by something random popping it out of it."

There was a silent between the two girls for a moment before they start laughing. Until with a shout of "Ranma no baka!", Akane sent her fiance flying through the roof of the Tendo Dojo and through the air above the Furinkan district with a kick.

Ranma-chan took it with stride as he thought to himself with his arms cross together and an deadpan expression written right on his face. ' _I was just trying to lighten my fiancee up, but fate decide it had other ideas. You've won this round, fate. You've won this round._ ' Ranma-chan snarked to himself at this before he looked on the bright side of things. ' _On the bright side: At least I don't have to eat that thing that she called a 'food'. Seriously, I know she was formerly a terrible cook and is one when she's under stress, but this is ridiculous!_ ' If he was paying attention right now, he would have notice the dark clouds above him was preparing a lightning strike... that was targeting at him and his reaction would have been "oh shit" before the lightning struck him through his body. If he could scream, he would have, but he couldn't. Just as the lightning itself strike through Ranma-chan's body, hurting him with its greater than average raw (or maybe even magicalyl) power, it also did something that was completely unexpected; The lightning bolt has all of a sudden actived Saffron's power that were sleeping within Ranma's body before the lightning awoken it.

Back at the Tendo household, the other residents of the household came into the kitchen to see what was the commotion was all about before they suddenly heard thunder outside and they looked out through the hole to see where Ranma was struck, they see only two streaks of black burning smoke leading down from the sky to an relatively close location near the house. They all gaped for a moment, just for a moment, before the food itself (who was only one who saw what exactly has happen) said something, with a horrified tone in its voice no les, that immediately set them running.

"HOLY DEAR GOD! 'She' must have been split in half!"

As they arrived at the crash sites, they've notice a lot of people around the area of the crash sites were crowding around the two giant craters, mumbling to themselves of what they are seeing. They pushed past them all, only for them looking to one crater to the next, trying to hide their shock.

Ranma-chan was not only split in half, but split in half vertically. In the left crater was his left side half of him and in the other one was his right side half of him.

They all reacted differently, yet reacted all similiarity as well;

Akane just fall to her knees and collapsed before she start sobbing and started to shed her tears hard, never sobbing this hard in an long time, ever since the death of her mother, as she start pounding the ground with her fist while cursing angrily at herself for what happen, for failing to keep the promise she made to herself, calling herself an "Idiotic Violent Tomboy" and an "Overweight Macho Bitch", as she knew she was one responible for this and she can't no one but herself.

Kasumi kneeling down beside Akane to embrace her, sobs wracking her body as well, as she tried to tell Akane it was not her fault.

Nabiki- Yes, _Nabiki_ \- was showing tears in her eyes as well, as she couldn't believe that _this_ had happen.

Soun and Nodoka immediately let loose a water foundation loads of tears at this.

Genma just standing still, in complete and utterly shock of what has transpired.

And even _Happosai_ himself was crying with big bulging eyes of sadness at this scene, not only regretting of not seeing him in a bra or panties in front with his own eyes, but mourning the loss of an incridible student, a potential successor to the Anything Goes School of martial art, and a good would-be parent.

Then they heard moanings. Moanings that was coming from the craters themselves. Before they could react however, they suddenly heard shouting in the distance.

"We must hurry before it is too late!"

They turn their heads to see someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop while something was flying in the air for a few moment before they then both landed in the area of the crash site, revealing themselves to be none other than Gel and Saffron's chamberlain. "Look like this is the spot. So we got here in time." Gel comment to his companion before he notice the Tendo Household residents and give a friendly smile to them as he waved hi to them, which Kasumi waved back, before he spoke. "Hi Akane and dad."  
"SON?!"  
"GEL?!" Akane yelled in surprised and shock of seeing Gel back in Nerima again before she then ask the old dark warrior. "What are you doing back here?!"

"Why you see, Laysan-"

"There's no time for that!" Saffron's chamberlain, who's name is apparently "Laysan", told Gel with terrified concern in his voice, before he turn his head to them and immediately ask one of them right away. "Tell me what has exactly happen here!"

"A lightning bolt split him..." Akane said before her tone of voice became filled with regret at her part of it. "Because I've punch him through the roof and into the sky, before the lightning struck him ."

However, the pheasant-human hybrid narrowed his eyes in concern and fear running through them before he spoke. "We must hurry to put him back together before it's too late." Laysan said. Before they could even do anything, that was when they heard the moaning again and turn around to look back at the craters to see the 2 halves of Ranma-chan somehow moving and suddenly got up from the bottom of the 2 craters, showing that their missing sides are now replace with new ones, revealing there were 2 Ranma-chans now. Laysan instantly goes bug-eyed at this as he squawk out in horror. " _AAAHHHHHH!_ OH NO! WE'RE TOO LATE!"

"Woah, didn't expect that." Gel noted rather calmly at this, not even opening his eyes.

The two Ranma-chans then saw each other and immeidately assumed a battle stance at each other, thinking that each other were the fake one. That was when Kaosu-Taiso suddenly pop into the scene as he floated in the air. " **Well, this is a new development and one that I didn't even expect to happen. So what did I missed?** "  
Everyone just look at Kaosu-Taiso popping in shock while Laysan sceamed in horror at who he is seeing with his own bulging eyes. " _AAHHHH!_ KAOSU-TAISO?!"

" **Yeah, Chaos Emperor himself in the flesh. Heard of me?** "

Laysan immediately fell to his knee and begin bow down repeatingly to him in respect. That was when Kasumi decide to ask him. "Kaosu-Taiso, were you involved in splitting in Ranma into two of him?" She ask.

" **Hm? Oh yeah, I did. In fact, I was the one threw that Lightning that struck him.** "

"YOU WHAT?!"

" **Calm down! It was technially a complete accident.** "

"AN ACCIDENT?!"  
" **YES, AN ACCIDENT! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Anyways... I was just throwing lightnings from a storm randomly around Nerima because I was fucking bored before then I threw one of them when Ranma suddenly came flying through before the lightning bolt struck home on the spot and this happen.** "

"... You did on purpose, didn't you?" Kasumi asked calmly.

" **Maybe. Maybe not.** " Kaosu-Taiso said with an grin on his face. " **Ever heard of the butterfly effect?** "

"You mean the one where one small change cause numurous outcomes?" Nabiki asked.

" **Yeah, that's the one. As long as there is chaos, I don't care as long it rows in the my boat!** " Kaosu-Taiso said before he laugh at this until he disappear out of thin air. Laysan just look at this before he ask them with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Is this normal?"

"In Fukinkan? Yes, yes it is." Nabiki deadpan.

That was when they suddenly heard a massive battle with smashing sounds, shouts, insults, yelling, and even arguing going on behind them before they all turn around to see the two Ranma-chan were fighting against each other and throwing things as well in anger, both were shouting, insulting, and arguing that they're real Ranma at each other as they fought against each other (althrough they didn't notice that they were half naked vertically). Laysan's eyes goes wide in horror as he squawk out. " _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ THIS IS BAD! THEY"RE FIGHTING EACH OTHER! THEY MUSTN'T GET ANGRY AT ALL!"

"Or else what?"

Laysan nerviously flinched at this before he slowly turn around to meet the glares coming from the Tendo household residents with their battle aura rising toward at him, even Kasumi was frowning at him. The pheasant-human hybrid just laugh nervously at this while sweating fearfully, while Gel just look on with a smile of amusement on his face at this with his arm cross, as he twirled around his fingers before he decide to tell them nerviously, hoping he will not be facing his death. "Hehehehehe... or else they might possible blow up and make the entire continent of Asia uninhabitable..."

" _WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!_ "

"I SAID IT WAS POSSIBLE, DAMN IT!"

"So we have to knocked them out before they could get any angrier." Happosai said.

"Yeah, but how? We can't let the risk of getting them anymore angry than this, so I can't really stop them." Gel said. "So we need to get in there and knocked them out by stealth? But how and who?"

There was silent in the group... before all of them turn to Genma, who realized he was being look at. "OH come on! Like I be the one to do it!" Genma said before he laugh, attempting to escape... only to notice that nobody was falling for it.

"Uncle Saotome, you're the only one other than Ranma himself who can use the Umi-Sen Ken technique since you're the one who created it in the first place." Akane pointed it out.

"And how are you gonna convice me to use it?"

"Uncle Saotome, I can make you your favorite meals if you do it." Kasumi said.

"Alright, i'll do it." So Genma put on a stone manly expression on his face before he went into Umi-Sen Kin...

* * *

 _Later... at Nekohanten..._

After Genma has manage to knocked both Ranma-chans out cold while in Umi-Sen Ken, the group brought the one-in-two cursed half-boys to Nekohanten. The two similiar cursed martial artists were sleeping on the upper floor while the rest of the group were on the first floor with Colonge, Shampoo, and Mousse.

"Grandfather, can you tell Shampoo of why you're so suddenly came back to Furinkan?" Shampoo ask her grandfather.

"Yes, my son Xuan Wen, can you tell us why you're in Furinkan back so soon?" Cologne asked, knewing that this was very important and a serious situation if he was here so soon, along with the fact that he came with one of the Phoenix People and more specifically Saffron's chamberlain Laysan.

"Well... it was just a few days after I have came back to the village from Furinkan, I was just minding my own business, mediating and stuff, when there was a knock on the door. I told whoever it is to come in and one of the villagers came in, telling me that I had an guest that want to meet me." Gel said as he recount his story of why he came back to Furinkan so soon. "As it's turn out, my guest was reveal to be one of the Phoenix People, Jaysan, Saffron's own chamberlain, when he came into my house. He told me that there's a urgent situation and it involved Ranma in one way. When I ask why, he said it is because if it is not deal with soon, the entire continent of Asia may suffer the consequnces. He'll explained it right now."

Everyone turn their attention to Laysan, who cough to himself before he then decide explain to them as he spoke. "So as you've all know if you heard about it, Ranma had fought against my lord Saffron in the battle to the death in order to get to the Jusenkyo's cold water for his dying fiancee who was shrunk to a doll because all the water in her evaporized, due to an misunderstanding at the time, before he have manage to kill my lord and winning." They all nodded as they heard the story before, except for a few as they the ones who were involved in it too, as Laysan continue to explain. "However, during the final part of his battle against my Saffron, I believe that his ki energy has ran dried and in desperation, somehow manage to absorb some of the excess energy that my lord was emitting. It make sense due to the fact he was able to wield Grekkaja when we couldn't and due to the fact that his fiance was a doll at the time and was dying."

"Okay, but why does this involve Ranma of the possiblities of him blowing up?" Nabiki ask the old resident of Ho'o Peak or Mt. Phoenix if you will.

"Yes, please. Explain what does this do with my son." Nodoka said with a tone of concern in her voice, as she was worried of what is happening to her son (although she wonder if she should she called him her childrens now).

"I'm getting to that part, young ladies! Shesh, younger people these days..." Laysan muttered to himself, which Cologne, Gel, and Happosai nodded in agreement with him, before he then continue to explain. "You see, the Phoenix Kings (the leaders of our people) live for between 220 to 250 years on average, but 500 years is the maximum lifespan of a Phoenix King. Doing that timframe, they get killed by external factor like violance or internal factors like disease but they'll always been reincarnated. However, they will eventually die of a meltdown when they hit their lifespan's limit."

"What? I thought Saffron was some sort of god?" Soun said, of he heard from Genma after he and the others came back from China.

"At first glance, he might seem to be a god, but he is just anymore a deity than an ancestral spirt is." Laysan said out of annoyance right at Soun before he resume explaining. " You see, during the maturation process of every Phoenix Kings under normal circumstances and once they complete the process, they have gain a conscious power limiter to control the powers of their mystic fire. However, during Saffron's maturation process, Ranma interrupt the process when he've broke through the neck of the Phoenix, causing it to fall and land its beak on Lord Saffron's cocoon, causing him to hatched too soon. While it didn't decrease his power, he did lacked the crucial power limiter that was necessary for him to contain the excess mass of his ki energy that he was generating."

"So what this have to do with Ranma?" Nabiki ask him. She received that answer when Laysan whack her on the head.

"Don't you get it think!?" Laysan said sternly. "That kind of energy cannot be destroyed! It can only change forms!"

"Wait, so you're saying that Ki is like anykind of energy?" Kasumi ask, as she did read that in her science book when she was still in highschool.

"Precisely! And Saffron's ki is no different, which he would have killed himself anyways even if he win against Ranma himself." Laysan said before he drop the bomb. "The point is; Ranma had absorb some of Saffron's ki, but since Saffron lacked the very crucial power limiter for controlling his ki since he was hatched from his cocoon too early in the process. So if Ranma get more angry until he reach his limit, Saffron's ki will continue to build up in Ranma until he will go in a meltdown and then explode and the fallout will vary of how dangerous it is. And since he was split into 2 of himselves by the magically-enhanced lightning bolt, it is twice the danger now."

Everyone now realized the implication of it and Soun immediately set off his waterwork as he spoke "The school won't be joined now" over and over again before Kasumi ask him. "Oh my. So you're saying is that we shouldn't make the two Ranma angry?"

"Yes. Obviously enough."

"Not anyone else, right?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes."

"Not at all?" Shampoo said.

"Yes."

"So we have to keep my manly son calm at all times?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes."

"That's obvious enough, but I got my own main question: do you have a way to fix this type of mess?" Happosai ask, reasoning not only because of his potential sucessor(s)'s life, but also because he didn't want to get any panties or bra destroyed by the resulting fallout.

"Yes. As much I hate to agree with him, he does have a point: Do you have a way to fix it?" Colonge said.

"There is." Laysan said before he suddenly put out two scrolls from one of his sleeves with his hand. "These two scrolls have intructions of how to do it; This scroll has the intruction of how to merged a Phoenix King back together into one person again after they've been split in half magically and the 2nd scrolls show someone of how to control a Phoenix King's ki energy if they absorb some of it. The 1st scroll is difficult to use, but i'm pretty sure Ranma can used the second scroll by himself since he's a fast learner."

"Hm-hmm. I see." Genma said as he nodded in agreement with him before he ask a rather curious question. "Tell us, how come the first scroll is difficult to use?"

"That's a question I want to ask, Saotome." Soun said.

"Yeah, that I want to ask that too." Nabiki comment.

"It's because I have zero idea of how it work or even use it." Laysan replied rather casually. This cause everyone else to face-faulted simultaneuosly while the three old people just look at Laysan with an blank, but disbelief expression on their faces at what they just heard.

"You have... no idea of how to use it?" Gel said as he couldn't believe of what he heard in his ears, making him wonder if his age was making him deaf of what he heard.

"What? Such occurrence like this are rare to happen on a Phoenix King! I wasn't born before the last one happen, so don't blame for not having any experience of doing it!" Laysan said before he decide to tell everyone something else. "But there's something I have notice..."

"Huh? What's that?" Mousse asked.

"The way on how they fight, you idiot." Gel comment to his idiotic pupil before he decide to explain. "Yeah, i've notice that too Laysan, thanks to my observation skills. From what I have observed from their fighting against each other and why thanks to way they were fighting in, they thought that other is a magically doppelgänger while the other thought they're the real Ranma, and, as a result, fought each other because of it, but since they're technially the same person, they match each other in every thing."

"So Grandpa saying that since 2 Ranmas equal in every thing, 2 Ranmas can't outmatch over each other and as a result caused frustion on each other, causing anger in the end?"

"Precisely."

"So that's why we need someone that he cared about the most to calm them from getting angry, so-" Laysan said before he suddenly notice something. "Where's his fiancee?"

When he pointed it out, everyone then notice that Akane wasn't there with them... all before Gel spoke. "I think she's up there with the sleeping Ranmas." He bluntly said.

* * *

Akane was silently looking at the two sleeping (i.e. completely knocked out) forms of the 2 Ramna-chans before she begun to cry at this, knowing that this was her fault that he was like this and the promise that she made to herself, causing her to sniffles at this. The sound of her sniveling causes the two Ranma-chan to stir, which temporaryy stop her crying. Akane look on before the two Ranma-chans suddenly got up and rub the back of their heads. "What the hell happened?" They said both at the same time. The two Ranma-chan heard each other and immediately went into a battle stance and prepared to fight. But before they could even do it, they suddenly heard someone sniffling and turn their head to see Akane herself crying. Immediately, they ask in concern for their fiancee, worry that something happen. "Akane... what's wrong?"

"This is my fault..."

"Huh?"

"This is my fault I punch you, sending you flying, before the lightning struck you, splitting you in half..."

"What are you-" They said in a tone of confusion... only for the two Ranma-chanto remember what exactly had transpired and tried to calm their fiancee down. "Calm down, Akane! It's not your-"

"Are you kidding?! I BROKE THE PROMISE I'D MADE TO MYSELF!" Akane yelled before she then begun bawling out her tears up like two waterfall that were going upward, blubbering "I'M A VIOLENT TOMBOY!" and something similiar to it or "PLEASE FORGIVE ME RANMA!" too. The 2 Ranma-chans just winced at this severely. They knew that Akane was Soun's daughter if she wanted to show it, but this was ridiculous. The two Ranma-chan just look at each other and both knew that were the same person, before the two went over to their fiancee and hugged Akane at the same time, while they mumble to her as they begun to calm her down from her outburst. Akane's crying went down to a few sniffle as she was being calm down by her one-in-two fiance.

However, unknown to the 3 girls, they were being watched by everyone else through an tiny peak through the door. Soun and Genma immediately do a victory dance at their school being joined together, Shampoo just grumble at the sight of this, while Happosai and Cologne just smirked in amusement at this. Everyone just look at the scene.

"Oh my. So lovely..." Kasumi said smiling.

"Indeed." Nodoka comment.

"Yep." Gel said.

"They're definitely made for each other." Laysan said bluntly at it, with Nabiki just nodding in agreement with him, before he spoke. "If there's a better chance of making them happy all while keeping Ranma calm, then it will have to be a place that is nice."  
"A nice place, huh..." Gel said as he ponder to himself for a moment... before he grin at this. "Isn't there a fair this week?"

"Well, there is-" Nabiki said... before she realized what Gel is getting and she immediately grinned devilishly at it. "Ooohhh, I see where you're getting at it."

However, unknown to them, someone was listening in on this before he immediately left, so he can't be seen or be caught by someone.

* * *

 _Later... at the Kuno Family Estate..._

"WHAT?! The Vile Sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, is taking Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl to the fair?!" Kuno said, as he was shocked (well, in his own world) of what he had heard from Gosunkugi himself.

"That's not all, he's taking them there to be fully controlled by him forever!" Gosunkugi lying to Kuno through his teeths, although Kuno not noticing it because he's Kuno, after what he had heard everything outside of Nekohanten.

"THAT FIEND! He dare to take full control of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno said as he put his foot down on the table before he shouted to heaven, even through they won't be listening and would probably just ignored him. "I, TATEWAKI KUNO, THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL AND THE GREATEST OF ALL SAMURAI IN ALL OF FURINKAN HIMSELF, SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! RANMA SAOTOME, THE VILE SORCERER THYSELF, BE PREPAPRED FOR MY STRIKE FROM ABOVE THAT SHALL SMITE LIKE LIGHTING!" Kuno yelled before he called out to his sister. "KODACHI!"

That was when Kodachi walked into the room before she spoke to her older brother. "Yes, my brother?" She ask Kuno. "What is it?"

"As much I hate to address this, but I want to make a deal with you, my dear twisted sister."

"Oh? And what is that, my dear older brother?" Kodachi asked.

"It's quite simple, my dear twisted sister; I have received news that the sorcerer that you're in love with, Ranma Saotome himself, have taken Akane Tendo and the Pigtail Girl. Here's my ultimatum, my dear twisted sister; You can have your man for youself while I'll have Akane and the Pigtil girl for myself if we get them far away enough. Sound like a fair deal, my dear twisted sister?"

Kodachi eyes narrowed, callous and fiendish, as her mouth turn into a smile that was just full of sadistic glee at what she just heard from her older brother before she spoke to him. "Oh my dear old brother, why yes it is sound like a fair deal to me. As you keep those tramps away from my beloved Ranma, then i'll happily accepted it without any hesitantion."

"Then it is settled now." Kuno pulled out his bokken and pointed it to where the fair itself is. "Come my twisted sister! Let us have the fruit of our victory!"

Kodachi agreed with Kuno before she pulled off the clothing that she was wearing, revealing her infamous green leotard underneath, before she let out her infamous noblewoman laugh as she and her older brother then instantly head toward the fair, leaving a long trail of both red and black roses behind.

After he made sure that they were truely gone, Gosunkugi's mouth formed into a very wicked smile. It was all coming together nicely in his mind. He think if either Kuno or Kodachi take out Ranma for good, then Akane will be all his for the taking! That is... until Mr. Green Turtle suddenly came into the living room, scaring the absolutely hell out of the creepy teenager, and chase Gosunkugi thoughout the Kuno Estate...

* * *

 _A few hours later... at the fair..._

It was decide that the two Ranma would be too confusing for people and one-in-two martial artists decide that one will be Ranma-kun while the other will be Ranma-chan. The 3 martial artist were walking toward the enterance of the fair all while they were talking with one and other, with Akane speaking currently. "So why you two are in different forms again?" She ask the two Ranmas.

"That's simple, Akane; It will help you distinguish us if you're having trouble of who's who." Ranma-kun answered.

"Yeah, beside, we didn't want to give our favorite tomboy a enough headache of us already." Ranma-chan said. Both Ranmas laugh when Akane blush at that what Ranma-chan said before she called them both her "Bakas". With that out of the way now, they give their tickets to the attentive and went into the fair.

However, unknown to them, they were currently being by watched by Gel, Laysan, Shampoo, and Nabiki as they were hiding behind the bushes. "They have got in without any trouble." Nabiki said.

"Good." Laysan said. "Now all we need to do is to keep Ranma calm at all time, so we have to intervine sercetly if something goes wrong on this date of theirs."

"You got that right." Gel comment before he turn to his granddaughter and look at her. "You understood that, Shampoo?"

"Yes, Grandfather. Shampoo understand." Shampoo said.

Suddenly, a shout of "RANMA SAOTOME" and a noblewoman laughter was suddenly heard before all four of them turn their heads to see Kuno and his sister Kodachi standing in front of the fair itself before Kuno himself spoke with a rose in his hand.

"So you Vile Sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, have decide to steal the very souls of the maidens themselves, Akane Tendo and the Pigtil Girl, to a fair, will you? Today IS NO MORE! TODAY IS THE DAY THY SHALL TASTE THE DEFEAT OF TATEWAKI KUNO! COME MY DEAR TWISTED SISTER! LET US RECEIVED THE BLESSING FROM THE GODS FOR THE BLUE THUNDER AND THE BLACK ROSE OURSELVES!"

"Yes, my dear brother! LET US HAVE THE LOVE OF WHO WE LOVE~!"

Kuno let out his signature battlecry while Kodachi let out her infamous laughter as the Kuno siding charged right into the fair... before they pay to get in and then they finally charged in.

Laysan just look in shock at this with his eyes wides as diner plates before he spoke out of what he just saw. "WHAT ARE THOSE BRAIN CELL-LESS IDIOTS DOING?! TRYING TO BLOW UP THE ENTIRE COUNTRY OF JAPAN?!" He squawked out in horror at what the Kuno sidlings are trying to do.

Gel was silent at this for a moment before he turn to Nabiki and Shampoo. "Are those the Kuno sidlings?" Gel asked.

"Yup."

"Yes, Grandfather. Those are the Kuno sidlings." Shampoo deadpan. "They're Tatewaki Kuno and Kodachi Kuno, the sidlings that lack sanity and are just bunch of lunacy. Shampoo maybe crazy, but Shampoo has standard at least. But Kuno and Kodachi will warped anything into their own view and will deny anything that is said otherwise. Basically, they live in their own little worlds."

"Sheesh, they're that bad?" Gel asked.

"Yes, Grandefather. They are."

"So you're saying is... these idiot are lacking not even at least one brain cell to even think at all?" Laysan asked bluntly to the more experience (and far more sane) residents of Furinkan with a sweatdrop, can't believing of what he is hearing from this.

"Oh, you have no idea at all." Nabiki said.

* * *

 _Later... on the merry-go-round..._

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were enjoying the Merry-Go-Round, liking the ride and talking to each other, like about a new rumored Godzilla film that was going to be coming out near Christmas. However, unknown to the three, Kuno and Kodachi were on the ride as well. However, they warp the ride to their view since they are denying the reality in front of them.

"HURRY UP! WE MUST CATCH UP TO THEM!" Kuno shouted to the fake horses of the merry-go-round. "You called yourselves horses?! A car can do it even better than you are doing! SO PUT UP THE SPEED AT OUR DESIRE!"

"Kuno, they're not going to bother to listen to you since they're real." Nabiki deadpan at the imbecilic nutcase of a samurai while she was riding the carriage.

* * *

 _Later... on the spinning Teacups..._

The three were having fun on the Teacups, with Akane cringing onto her one-in-two fiance in fear, as they were enjoying the ride itself. However, unknown to the three, Kuno was on the other cup as he shouted to Ranma-kun.

"RANMA SAOTOME! Unhand your grasp on the fair maiden Akane Tendo and the Pigtail Girl or else I will-" Kuno's words fall from deaf ears as the scream of excitment and enjoyment along with the speed of the wind of where the cups are going at just drown out the words from him before the samurai wannable was interrupted in the middle of his poetic speech when Gel (wearing his mask, Taoist priest hat, and shoulder pads) threw Shampoo (in her Neko form) from his hand and at Kuno's face before Neko-Shampoo unleashed her fury of fangs and claw onto his face. She did this for a moment before Neko-Shampoo jumped off of Kuno's face, knocking him off of his ride before he was then hit by another cup, sending flying out of the ride before Gel kicked the moronic samurai like a soccer ball and send him flying through the sky like the shooting star he wanted to be.

* * *

 _Later..._

The three were now walking from the Teacup, albert Akane was still quite shaken by the ride itself. "Boy, that was fun." Ranma-chan said as he stretch out his arms.

"Yeah, but I was scared!" Akane said

"But you were enjoying the excitment, right?" Ranma-kun said as he teased the blue-haired girl. All Akane could answer is a blush on her face as her eyebrow twitch.

"Speaking of which..." Ranma-chan said before she notice something... and immediately grin a devlish smile on his face. "Did you know that fear can make you even more excited by the ride, therefore enjoying it?"

Ranma-kun wonder what his counterpart was thinking before he then notice it too and sport a similiar expression on his face. "Oh yeah, I do actually."

"Ummm..." Akane said, as she was suddenly nervious of what they were talking about before she ask them, hoping it was not that she was thinking that they were thinking. "What are you guys talking about."

Akane's face paled when the 2 Ranma point their playful expressions on their face toward her and spoke to their fiancee. "It's simple, our cute little fiancee..." They both said in sync with each other before they then told her as they reveal it to her. "We're going on a 3-seat Roller Coaster!" They both answered at once when they reveal the Roller Coaster to her.

Akane was now sweating bullets at this before she attempt to make an excuse. "Uh, h-how you guys can go on without me- ACK!" However, the two Ranmas grab both of Akane's arms on both sides before they her took to the ride.

"Come on, Akane! It will be fun for you!" Both Ranma laugh while Akane just looked terrified at this.

They soon got into one of the empty three-seated cars of the train, with Akane sitting in the middle seat while the two Ranmas were sitting beside her. However, unknown to the three, Kodachi was sitting behind them, and more specifically, Akane. As soon as everyone have got onto the train, the roller coaster started: It begun to move on the launch track until it started to go upward on the lift hill and climb up and up and up until when it came to the top of the lift hill itself, the train finally goes down the lift hill at rapid speeds. The train went down the track of the roller coaster as it perform various turns, loops, rolls, twists, and even screws on it.

When the train enter a long tunnel, Kodachi pulled out her ribbon as she was easily prepared to strangle her rival for Ranma's affection. However, before she could do it, an arm suddenly appear from right behind her own seat and wrap around her. It was reveal to be none other than Shampoo, who was sitting behind her so she can't interrupted their date and as a result, make Ranma angry, before she knocked out the utterly insane gymnastic before she sit back down on her seat just before the train went out of the tunnel as everyone let out a scream of both fear, excitment, and enjoyment.

It took quite a while before the ride itself was finally finished. Akane was scared of the ride, but yet enjoyed the excitment of it. Soon enough, she and the 2 Ranma got out of their cars before they left the roller coaster. Unknown to them, Shampoo was looking at them from a distance before she give a smile, a bitter smile yet a happy one as well, as she see how her own 'airen' was happy, even if she wished that it was her.

* * *

 _Later... on the Ferris Wheel..._

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were now riding in one of the pods of the ferris wheel. "Whew, this was a lively day." Akane said as she slump down on her seat and let out a deep breath at this, while the 2 Ranmas were sitting on the other seat facing her.

"Yeah it was." Ranma-chan said. "The rides were a lot of funs."

"Yeah, plus..." Ranma-kun said before he tease Akane. "We get to see you scared! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"What-?! YOU BAKA!" Akane screech out in embarrassment with a deep red blush on her face at the 2 Ranma while the one-in-two martiat artists just laugh at her expense. After they have finishing their laughter at it, the three (well technially _two_ ) just look at each other in silence before the Ranmas spoke at once, thinking of the same thing.

"Hey, Akane."

"Hm?"

"Can't we say something, even if its make it even more cheesy."

Akane just giggled, causing Ranmas' hearts to skip a few beats, before she said it. "Sure, go ahead. No one is going to bother us."

"Okay... Akane. We may have our ups and downs... but the thing... we love you."

Akane just look at them... before she smile. "Of course, I love you t-"

However, Akane's sentence was suddenly interrupted when they heard the familiar sound of a helicopter's rotor in the air and turn their heads... only for the three to see a helicopter to fly into view and hover before the sidedoors open up, revealing Kuno and Kodachi on board of it before they yell out at the three.

"Unhands those fair maidens that you're holding, you vile sorcerer!"

"Keep you dirty peasant to yourselves from my Ranma dearling, you witches!

"Oh great, it's Kuno." Ranma-kun muttered in annoyance, not surprised by his or his Kodachi's appearance.

"And Kodachi." Ranma-chan and Akane said at the same time, also not surprised by this with the same tone of annoyance as Ranma-kun.

However, there was then a shout. "HOLD IT!" The three and the Kuno sidling look up to where the shout was heard... to see a masked Gel, who was standing on the roof of one of the cars of the ferris wheel, before he spoke out in a bombastic tone of voice. "I AM THE WARRIOR OF LOVE, MASKED MONK!" He said as he spoke out in his speech. "THOSE WHO DARE TO MEDDLE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIP SHALL BE PUNISHED AND SMITED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES LIKE LIGHTNING! Now go die." Gel said as he suddenly spoke in his normal voice... before he then threw a semi-trailer truck from his slevees at the Kuno sidling's helicopter, smashing it right into the hovering vehicle, before both the truck and helicopter instantaneously blown to smithereens, sending both Kuno and Kodachi into space before they became the stars they always wanted to be. "Now; My people need me!"

Gel then jump away from the scene like a certain ninja from a later popular manga where it's pilot chapter will be publish a year later. Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane just look with a blank expressions on their faces from the inside of their shared car, completely weirded out and dumbfounded by what just happen right in front of them.

"Oookkkaaayyy... that was a thing." Both Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan all could say about this.

"Yeah, right..." Akane said, shook off of what just happen, before she resume speaking to the 2 Ranmas. "Anyway, I love you too."

With that statement, the three then resume speaking to each other about other things that happen in life, while everyone resume what they were going as if nothing has ever happen. But hey, it's Furinkan, what do you expect?

Meanwhile, Gosunkugi was looking in horror at what just happen in front of him. "No! NO! MY PLAN HAS FAILED! MY PLAN OF AKANE BECOMING MINE AND MINE ALONE FAILED!"

"You and what plan?"

Gosunkugi flinched and a sweatdrop appear on the back of his head before he slowly turn his head around behind and see Nabiki and Shampoo were looking at him with false smiles on their faces, with the planning intent of inflecting massive pains onto him.

* * *

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were sitting in the living room of the Tendo dojo with Nabiki before Akane then told her older sister of what happen at the fair before she told of who they saw. "Guess who we seen when they were trying to interfere with our date?"

"Let me take a guess..." Nabiki deadpan before she ponder... for about 2 seconds before she answer it. "The Kuno sidlings?"

"Yes."

"Can't say that I blame you?"

"Are you kidding? Even after we confirm that we're now in a relationship now, you think they would get a hint. But nope, they refused to acknowledge and instead twisted it to their own view of the world." Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan said at the same time about it. "Which isn't surprising really, considering that they live in their own world and not in reality. Just like the deranged lunatics they are."

"You think? But I digest since the betting pools are coming in nicely." Nabiki comment before she then changed the subject. "Anyway, did you see the new Transformer Tv series going on? What is it called again? Oh yeah, Transformer Victory..."

The 4 decide to talk about the other things that normal japanese teenagers back in 1989 were talking about, all while Laysan and Gel were sitting in the hallway of the house while looking through the second scroll, reading and studying through it. "Hmmm, look like my ancestor sure did make it complicated than necessary." Laysan noted, annoyed by the many details.

"You think?" Gel bluntly comment.

* * *

In the end, everything came out alright and went back to normal; As it turns out that right at the end of the second scrolls, it just simply told them that other opintion was to used some kind of magicial item, like the Fusion Wedding Ring for Ranma and Akane, and if it they didn't they think of that, it told them they're idiots then. This caused everyone to face-faulted at this, including Laysan and Gel, since they have could avoid this if they thought about it and were now feeling stupid. The rings were used and Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan were fused back into Ranma, much to his enjoyment and Akane's.

The reason why did Gel the "Masked Monk"? He just did it for his own amusement because he thought it was funny.

When it was reveal that Gosunkugi himself was the one who told the Kuno sidling of where they were and why he did it (by Nabiki no less), he got a lot of demonic glares from his follow classmates and was chased back to his den (AKA his room).

Laysan went back to China by using his wings, but Gel decide to stay in Furinkan for a while, mainly by how attentating of the things that happen in Furinkan.

Ranma-kun and Akane were looking down at the water canal by the road they alway use, with Ranma-kun standing on the fence. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Akane said, after she heard what Gosunkugi really is. "I thought he was just a innocent guy in the wrong school, but then it turns out that he is just like any boy who's after me before you came along."

"Yeah, right..." Ranma-kun said, albert sweatdrop at it because it was really obvious, before he spoke to his fiancee, with a smile on his face. "You know what, Akane?"

"What?"

"Despite that, it show us something, Akane."

Akane turn to look at her fiance. "And what's that?"

"It shows that, despite the ups and downs that we face from day to day in our daily life, our personally flaws of our personality, we're always love together, even if it meant the end of space and time itself." Ranma-kun said before he look at his fiancee, who look at him with oddity in her eyes, before he grin as he then tease her. "Even if you're an angry tomboy!"

"... Ranma no baka!" Akane said before kick the fence with her leg.

They look at each other in silence before they just both smile and laugh at this before, with Ranma-kun jumping off of the fence, they ran back home, loving each other to the ends...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this is the 6th story in the Chaos Emperor Saga. And I got over 30000 hits on A3O! THIS IS AWESOME! And this story came right in time.**

 **Yeah, it was inspired by Phoenix Ranma X 2 by omnitroid on FF and some certain parts of this story were inspired from lesson 65 of Gintama. Yes, I do like Phoenix Ranma X 2, but it was (unfortunately) uses the fanon made by the anime despite the fact the fanfic taking place after the final chapter of the manga, so since this story that I created take place after the final chapter of the manga as well, I decide to do it my way that I made it closer to the source instead (so I guess it is some sort of fix-fic? I don't know :P).**

 **And just to let you know, I don't really like Kodachi or Gosunkugi all that much, I just put them there just for comedy.**

 **You're also probably asking me of why did I put Saffron's chamberlain, or who I like to called him Laysan, into this story? Because I figure there isn't a fanfiction with him in it (and if i'm wrong, there's possibility just a few stories of him in a few fanfictions) and also because that since he's a old person, I figure he would a figure things or 2 about Saffron and, by expansion, the Phoenix Kings.**

 **If you get all the references, then good work for you and you can post it of what you got if you want to because I don't really care. Now i'm gonna to work on the new chapter of Sky Is The Limit...**


	6. Dragon at the Beach

Summary: After so much craziness, both the Saotome and Tendo families have decide take a vacation to the beach.

And their rivals following them there.

Along with the Kaosu-Taiso going with them too. Why? Just for the heck of it. (Complete: 12-01-2018 AD)

* * *

There was a loud scream that filled the hot summer air of the beach all before a dustcloud appear and ran down the sandy shore of the beach... as it was reveal to be made by several women chasing, with them shouting out "YOU PERVERT!", "GIVE IT BACK!", "GET BACK HERE!" and other sentences, after Happosai with the bag of panties, bras, and swimsuits on his own back while the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art himself laughing out loud in a joyful tone in his voice. "WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~! WHAT A HAUL~!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU OLD MAN!" A familiar dual voice shouted out before Akanma, the fusion of both Ranma and Akane, who's wearing a fusion of Ranma's one-piece swimsuit with cutouts (that expose his belly, his sides, and almost his entire backside) and Akane's tankini, which make Akanma's swimsuit resemble that of an sling swimsuit with 3 rectangle-shapes pieces that covered their breasts and their groin while attached by just 2 thin but tight straps, attempted to hit the ancient perverted midget with a downward punch, but Happosai dodge it with ease that was born from countless years of martial art practice, as the sandy spot just exploded just from the raw power of the fused couple's punch.

"Ah~! Akanma! It's good to see you! And at the beach no less! How about we hook up and get a drink together!" Happosai said out loud, running down the beach while laughing out loud with perverted happiness in his tone.

"OH HECK NO! I'm going to do that ourselves... Now get back here!"

Akanma then chased after the gnome that date back to the age of the non-avian Dinosaurs down the beach, like the martial artists that they are.

Meanwhile, Soun and Genma were playing Go as Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka were watching the fused couple chasing Happosai with Colonge, Shampoo, and Ukyo watching them too, as Mousse and Konastu were setting up the food stalls to sell foods for customers at the beach. Even Kaosu-Taiso himself was watching it while he float in the air right by Kasumi. Why? Just for the heck of it. All while just laughing at it with amusement in his voice.

That was when Kasumi made a comment at the sight. "My, they're having fun."

"Yes, and my son is being manly as usual." Nodoka said with a smile on her face.

"Right." Nabiki said casually to them as she took another photo of Akanma.

"Happy is an idiot." Colonge muttered at the scene of Akanma chasing Happosai.

"Shampoo agreed with great grandmother." Shampoo said, agreeing with her relative.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ukyo comment, agreeing with her rival and her great grandmother.

Kasumi then notice something off and look around for a bit before she then decide to ask Shampoo a question. "Shampoo, where's your own grandfather?" She asked the Amazon girl from China.

"Well- huh... where is grandfather?"

"Hm? Oh, he's over there." Nabiki answer while munching on some potato chips before she pointed it of where Gel is with her thumb. Kasumi and Shampoo turned their heads to see that Gel was poking his head out of the water, with his glasses still on his eyes and ears.

Gel look at the sight of Akanma chasing his own father down the beach with his shuted eyes before he just give a very amused chuckle at this and shook his head. Sure, he may love his father, but he wasn't blind to the fact that he was also pervert too, which humor him to no ends. However, he does think that it may have stem from that his father had dwarfism. He knows for a fact that throughout the history of humanity itself, human societies themselves haven't always tolarated or cared for handicapped or disabled individuals since the dawn of when cavemen roamed who have cared for their disable and handicapped individuals, like most famously the Spartans themselves, if history is to be believed itself, who killed infants that possessed even the slightest bit of imperfections and even someone bright as Aristotle himself in the society of Anicent Greek is said to have been an advocate for eugenics and the killing of disabled children when saying "Let there be a law that no deformed child shall live". His own father was quite luckly to be born in and live in an society where he was look down just as a freak but didn't kill him outright, even at birth-

Gel just shooked his head at this, he didn't want to dwell on such thoughts. That was when he heard his name being called and turned to see Kasumi waving at him with her right hand high in the air as she called out to him. "GEL! You're granddaughter Shampoo want you to try out her Char Siu ramen soup for you!"

Gel just give a smile before he prepared to get out of the water.

" **UH OH! Look like the big guy is coming out of the water! To make every he sees stop dead in their tracks! And would make every bodybuilders to weep with envy!** " Kaosu-Taiso shouted through the microphone that he have gotten out of no where, which made Kasumi giggle at him. And the Chaos Emperor himself was right.

Gel stood right up from the calm waving water of the beach, revealing his well-proportioned and well-built body for his own 6.5 feets (1.9812 meters) height that was toned that was well defined and was packed with muscles despite his few centuries old age and his black-colored trunk, causing a lot of people at the beach to stop of what they are doing to gaze at him, with many women drooling at the sight and no more than just a few men sporting a erection, as he walk onto the sandy shore and walk over to where the rest of the Nerima group are before he sat down next to his granddaughter under the Chinese Amazon's umbrella as Shampoo was preparing to served her grandfather's bowl of Char Siu ramen soup for him.

While his daughter was doing that, Gel saw his father flying through the atmosphere before he became a twinkle star and he notice Akanma coming back to the group before they then sat right down beside him, since their group are sitting close together in the same spot. "Ah, you're back. So you had fun with my father."

"Yeah... that old man known never to quit." Akanma said in their dual voices.

"Well, that is one example of determination for you." Gel said as he grinned.

"... Please don't say that. Now you're gonna make us think that we're be pervert by the time we old."

Gel just laugh at their expression. However, Cologne was looking at them, listening to their conversation. After he calm down from his laughing at Akanma, the dark warrior have decide to tell them something that would interest them. "Well, since my dad haven't taught you any of his own techniques yet, I think i'll show you a few of mine so you teach by yourself."

Cologne narrowed her eyes in suspicious while Akanma just look in surprised at the old dark warrior. "Really?"

"Sooner or later." Gel answered... before explosion occured as sand was kick up everywhere. Everyone turn to see a giant crab rising out of the sandy beach as the Chaos Emperor himself was floating in the air above it.

" **ATTACK, MY CONVINCINGLY PLACE GIANT ENEMY CRAB! ATTACK EVERYTHING! ATTACK FOR YOUR** _ **LLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE!**_ "

"..."

"..."

"... Yeah... It's mostly because your lives is currently chaotic right now in this beach."

"No kidding." Akanma said, right before the fused pair jumped toward the giant enemy crab to fight it. Seeing that the fused couple were done talking to the Dark Warrior and gone to fighting against the giant beach crab, Cologne pogo stick jump on her staff over to Gel before she spoke to her son with suspicious in her eyes.

"Tell me my son, you're actually on planning to show Ranma a few of those techniques that you made to him?"

"Eh, I figure a few of them would be useful for him and Akane. Beside, Shampoo is gonna have to earn it. As you and me know, neither of us are here to gurantee her success. The way I see it, she either get a new husband or a lesson in humanility. Either way, it would be good for her." Gel answered. "And it would be good for them to learn those technique if that _guy_ is going to come looking."

Cologne nodded in understandment of where the Dark Warrior of the Chinese Amazon getting at. Soon, Shampoo give her grandfather his bowl of Char Siu ramen soup as everyone on the beach watch the fight between Akanma and the giant enemy crab, while Nabiki was placing bets on who were win the fight itself, with Kaosu-Taiso being the commentator of the fight (althrough he was suddenly wearing a referee clothing like those in sports for some reason).

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

As everyone else were enjoying themselves at the hotel that they were staying at and other stuff, Ranma and Akane decide to take a walk through a path in the nearby forest, which was quiet and peaceful during the time of the night, as they talk about the event of today.

"Ugh, I thought Shampoo and Ukyo were enough, but Kuno and his sister Kodachi just have to apparently follow us to the beach, trying to forced one of us into loving one of them or one of them trying to kill." Ranma complained about today. "Especally Kuno, considaring his reaction to our fusion form is to try to grope us, which is not surprising for him, before he kick him into unconsciousness."

"Yeah, and Kodachi trying to murder us, but at least we kick _her_ into orbit." Akane said, as she wore a pink kimoro, but she did giggle through. "Well, it is refreshing to see that both Kuno _and_ Kodachi are now being repeatly destroyed by us."

"Yeah, that's the one good thing about them: Coming straight at us just to be utterly wreck by us."

"Yes, that was I thinking."

There was now silent between the two couple as they walk down the path through the forest that was both quiet and peaceful... before Ranma spoke to his fiancee. "Well, at least the forest is peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah, and the stars in the sky are beautiful as always." Akane said as she look up at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars that twinkle every so often.

"Yeah..." Both Ranma and Akane were silent as they look at the star-lit night sky before the cursed boy look at his own fiancee and ask her. "Sooooo..." Akane then turn her head to look at her fiance. "Want to kiss?"

Ranma's heart skip a beat when Akane gave a smile to him. "Sure." They turn to face each other... and give each other a deep and embracing kiss to each other, a kiss that was full of love for each other. Mixed in with peaceful silence of the forest and twinkling of the stars in the night skies, it was a beautiful sight. Beautiful as their love for each other as the half boy and the tomboy continue to kiss embracely with closed eyes...

" **Aww, that's cute.** "

Their peaceful of their kiss was immediately interrupted and was shattered like a broken rock through a window glass as their eyes snapped open and hey slowly turn their said now open eyes to the direction of the said voice... and see that Kasou-Taiso was sitting on one of the branches of one of the trees as he was grinning like the troll that his personality is.

" **What's up?** "

"KASOU-TAISO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ranma and Akane both shouted at him in unison in utter embarrassment.

" **Uh, hello? I'm the goddamn Chaos Emperor? I'm supposed to ruin moments like this because it's my role and just being a dick as well.** "

"How could we forget?" Ranma deadpan at the God of Chaos with sarcasm dipping in his tone of voice.

"What are you gonna send at us this time?" Akane ask Kasou-Taiso, wanting to get done with this.

" **This.** " Kasou-Taiso answered before snapping his fingers together, which cause a even larger giant _four-armed_ crab to appear as it burst out of the water of the lake right by the path. Ranma and Akane just look in complete silence with blank expressions on their faces before they both sighed and the cursed boy to look at his fiancee.

"So want to get this done with, Akane?"

"Absolutely, Ranma."

However, before they could fight the colossus 4-armed crab itself, a 10-ton boulder was thrown suddenly at it, which just bounced off of its exoskeleton harmlessly and sank in the water of the lake. Ranma, Akane, Kasou-Taiso, and even colossus 4-armed crab were confused of what they saw.

" _OI!_ " They turn their attention to one of the branches of the tree... to see Gel, standing on one of the branches with his feets. "How you face me first."

"Gel? What the hell are you doing?" Ranma ask, generally confused by his sudden appearance.

"I was following you because it's entertaining to see due to the fact that chaos follow you 2 wherever you go."

"Gee, thanks for noticing about us." Akane said with sarcasm as a vein popped on both her and Ranma's head in pure annoyance after Gel jump down from the branch and onto the ground.

"Eh, oh well..." Gel said as he shrug at this before he turn to look at the colossus 4-armed crab and spoke to them. "I figure that this is a good time to show you a few of those technique I was talking to you about. Do you mind I fight the colossus 4-armed crab for them, Kasou-Taiso?"

" **Sure, why the hell not? Entertainment is entertainment anyway, so go knock yourself out.** " Kasou-Taiso answered.

"Fair enough." Gel said. The Dark Warrior turn around and slowly walk toward the colossus 4-armed crab before the larger Crustaceans swipe one of its pincer at him... only to reveal that it was actually a illusion of his battle aura made in his image to appear that he was there, much to their shock except for Kasou-Taiso (who knew), before they took a look up and see that Gel was actually in the air before he landed right on top of the colossus 4-armed crab's exoskeleton. In a respond to this, the colossus 4-armed crab attempt to attack Gel and stab him with all of its 4 pincers at once. However, Gel pull out a sewing needle out of his sleeves before it even attack and, in less than a second, cut off all 4 of its arms all at once with it. Ranma and Akane's own eyes gone wide as plate in shock of what they have just saw of what Gel just do before he up it by cutting, with the same sewing needle no less, the colossus 4-armed crab in half, vertically.

Ranma and Akane just stood there, overwhelm of what they saw with their wide eyes filled with the same amount of shock on their faces as Gels jump off while the two halves of the colossus 4-armed crab sank into the lake (for the other animals of the lake to feed on) before he landed right beside them. The couple just slowly turn their head to look at the Dark Warrior as he blush off the dust on his sleeves then back to the lake and then back to Gel before Ranma spoke to him.

"What the hell was that technique?!" Ranma ask, completely flabbergasted by what just happen as they never seen anything like this before.

"That was the Misunbyō, or the "Body Flash" technique." Gel answered.

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"It's pretty simple really: It's a techinque in which you leave a duplicate illusion made from your own battle aura to distract a opponent." Gel explained. "It's pretty useful really, as it can be use in multiple of situations if you need a good escape or distract someone or something or using other techniques in conjunction."

"Huh. That is pretty useful." Ranma said to himself, thinking about using with the Umi-san Ken, before he decide ask Gel about the other technique. "So what the other techniques that you mention about?"

"Well, there this one: Ken No Te or the "Sword Hand" Technique." Gel said before he then summon a energy sword made from his chi, which look like the Salza Blade from Dragon Ball, as he then explain it before he disperse it. "Basically, your hand become a sword made from your chi. Useful for close combat."

"Neat." Akane comment.

"So what's the last technique?"

"Oh yeah... that one..." Gel said casually before he crack his shoulders into place and explain it. "This technique is, basically more or less, an even more powerful version of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique that was litertially to be overkill. However, this technique is only to be use if the Hiryū Shōten Ha itself is not effective against a particular opponent at all, whether or not if he or she is a incredible powerful one at that. And it was one of the many reason why it was lost to history after the early part of Jusenkyo's past before I rediscovered when I attempted to make a new technique that was base on it."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Gel. "Why is that?"

"Observed." Gel said before he called out to Kasou-Taiso. "Hey, Kasou-Taiso!"

" **Hmm? What?** "

"Can you create a powerful monster for me to fight?"

" **Why?** "

"Because I want to teach show and Akane of that technique. Beside, you want some form of entertainment, don't you?"

" **Good enough reason for me, anyway.** "

With that, Kasou-Taiso made an single snap with his fingers. When the Chaos Emperor made that snap, the ground suddenly erupted before a stone golem with wings like the devil rise from the earth itself. Ranma and Akane could sense the massive and intense battle aura that the stone golem was emitting to the point that they feel that it was hotter than the surface of the sun.

Gel give off an smile on his face at this, the perfect opponent to show them the technique on it, before he got into his battle stance and use his right hand to gesture and taunt the winged stone golem to come and get him. Acting by its instinct, the winged stone golem attempt to use both of its fist to smash Gel into the ground, but the old Dark Warrior easily dodge it by jumping backward. Ranma and Akane were surprised by how fast he dodge it, and as by the look of it, he was roughly around Ranma and Happosai class of speed, which wasn't surprising considering he is the son of Happosai. The closed-eyed old man just continously dodging the winged stone golem's attacks like it was nothing while still maintaining a ice cold aura before he then lead the giant stone-made creation into a quite familiar circular motion. The couple instantly recongized it by experience as one of the key part of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique before Gel thrown a corkscrew uppercut strike punch at it, creating a chi-laced tornado, made from the collision of both hot and cold chi toward the winged stone golem.

However, when the swirling tornado of chi struck upon the winged stone golem, the rapidly rotating column of air blast didn't destroy it or effect it, not even a single scratch, which have absolutely shock both Ranma and Akane, as it was easily the most powerful technique that they knew of as it use the strength of the opponent against him and yet, it didn't even hurt the winged stone golem! Not even from its own strength! Gel then jumped back a bit.

"See? The Hiryū Shōten Ha technique won't work if the opponent's toughness excel his own strength or if he or she is that powerful..." Gel said... before he then open his eyes, revealing his sharp and amber-colored eyes behind his glasses. Ranma and Akane realized that if he is going to open his eyes, they knew he was gonna get serious now. "Now... it's time for me to get serious for me to use this technique."

Gel went into his battle stance and taunt once again, which lead the winged stone golem to attack him again and the Dark Warrior lead it into a circular motion once more. It was at that point that Gel didn't bother to shout the name of his attack when he use the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique, as voicing the name of the attack technique is mainly used for focusing purposes and so it can be skipped, so they both knew that Gel was a master martial artist of his own right if they didn't seen him enough as it is. Gel knew that this was his chance before the Dark warrior thrown another corkscrew uppercut strike punch at it.

However, there wasn't 1 tornado that came from Gel's punch. Not 2 or even 3 tornados that came from the punch. No. Instead... there were _8_ of them from Gel's fist, 7 at the center with 1 in the middle of them, before all 8 chi-laced tornados flew right toward the winged stone golem at several different angles. When the middle of the 8 tornados hit right on the chest of the stone-made creation, it had easily penetrate through the rocky chest of the winged stone golem like it was nothing, possibility killing it, before the other seven cyclones soon pierce through its stoney body at the several different angles, destroying and killing it for good.

Ranma and Akane were shock and astonish of what they just saw with their own eyes as the pieces of what left of the winged stone golem fell onto the ground before Gel landed back and blush off the dust off of his clothing, causally reacting to this as if it was nothing. The two just stood there in silence before Ranma finally broke it as he stuttered for a moment.

"Wha-What the-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That was the technique that i've mention." Gel answered.

"Okay. So what it is called?" Akane ask, as she knew that she and Ranma were curious. There was just silence from Gel, which they've notice, as it lasted for one or two moments before he finally answered Akane's question, and thereby, giving then the name of the technique that was the more powerful varient of the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique itself.

"... Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha."

There was silence among the three as a gust of wind quietly whisk by them, which bored the hell out of Kasou-Taiso, before Ranma finally spoke the translation of the technique. "... The "Heaven Blast of the 8-Branched Serpent"..." He said.

"So how similar is it to the Hiryū Shōten Ha? And what's the different?" Akane asked.

"Well, it basically use the same principle used by the Hiryū Shōten Ha." Gel answered as he explained it to them. "The few keys different is that it is the most powerful and overkilled varient of it, spawn 8 tornados instead of only one, and when using the opponent's strength, it multiple their strength by 8 times before using it against them..."

"And the last difference...?"

"... If you lose focus of controling it, then the 8 chi-laced tornado will go on an rampage and will destroy anything in its path until the hot chi that was use for it finally run out and finally disperse, like a tornado outbreak."

Both Ranma and Akane gulp nerviously, if this technique was this dangerous powerful, it is no wonder why it was forgotten to history for a long time since the early part of Jusenkyo's own past before it was accidentally rediscovered by Gel himself.

"Now then, since i've finished showing you those technique I wanted to show you..." Gel said... before he closed his eyes and smiled at them, returning to his normal cheerful and laidback personality. "How about you guys go back walking down the path to relax, since i'm pretty sure that you two are stress out of what happen recently~!"

Ranma and Akane were baffled by his sudden mood switch while Kasou-Taiso took this as his que before the Chaos Emperor teleport himself to be entertain and make chaos somewhere else.

"... Okay. If you say so... not that I mind." Ranma muttered to himself as he, while he was still baffled by this, doesn't mind walking down the path to enjoy the sight with his own fiancee.

"Uuuhhh... thanks for showing those techniques to us." Akane said as she sheepishly waved bye to Gel, who waved back, while she walk away with her fiance.

Soon, the couple were back walking down the path, as the thought of what just happen soon was lost in their mind when they enjoy the sight of the silence forest, the beautiful night sky filled with twinkling stars, and the lake that was peaceful, all with the full moon shining brightly right above the happy couple, even if they are not married... yet.

Gel give a happy yet peaceful smile at the sight of the joyful couple, who were happy to be with each other. Although he knew that one day... Ranma and Akane, would have to face _him_ one day, if _he_ come looking...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, it's took a while, like about... uhh... 5 days to complete it. So yeah, this is the 7th story in the Chaos Emperor Saga.**

 **So yeah, the Misunbyō** **(Body Flash) and the Ken No Te (Sword Hand) technique I created in this story. Even though they only have one appearance right now, they're going to be useful in the long run.**

 **The Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha** **is basically inspired by the Yamata No Orochi (obviously enough). Why did I create this technique? Because I figure if the** **Hiryū Shōten Ha** **is not going to be effective in the long run, then why don't you make a even more powerful version of the** **Hiryū Shōten Ha** **that is designed to be overkill? So that's how it was created, althrough the inspiration came from the Yamata No Orochi first. So yeah, that's all I got...**

 **But there is still one question that is still in your little heads: Who is the** _ **man**_ **that Gel spoke about? Well, I can't give any answer, but I can give you a hint... in a riddle: "In the west, the White Tiger roared to the wind of the Autumn skies."**

 **So does that mean is this mysterious character based on the Byakko of the Four Symbols in Taoism? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	7. When Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus Fly

Summary: Things were pretty normal every now and then. Well, "normal" for the Furinkin community of Nerima ward that is. So, it is not surprising to see one of the cursed individuals, the one who doesn't like his birth name, not one bit, and want to change it, all of a suddenly popping up at the Tendo Dojo residence...

* * *

Over the rare (and I mean, really really RARE) peaceful and quiet sky of the suburban area of the Furinken community, there was a pair of a loud and entertaining laughters that pierce though the air, shattering the peacefulness, coming from the Tendo Dojo residence...

... As Kasou-Taiso and Gel were laughing, with Kasumi slightly frowning at the sight in front of them as Nabiki's expression just remain neutral while munching on some potate chips, and Shampoo and Cologne were there too and both having humorous look on their faces, at the scene of a both very wet and embarrassed Ryoga and Mousse in the garden, being flanked by Ranma-chan and Akane themselves, although they were _not_ in their animal forms, which is surprisingly enough... or even the fact that they were both not _male_ at the moment...

"HAHAHAHA! Th-this is- This is so damn funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, right?! BOTH OF THEM ARE GIRLS NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Kasou-Taiso was right. Both Ryoga and Mousse were splashed with some Nyannīchuan water on them... and it was _NOT_ Instant Spring version, as it was the _original_ version, the real deal itself, and therefore, they become women when they are splash with cold water and warm water turn them back to their male forms. This also cause both of them to blush like the very meaning of Akane's own name.

"Oh my. That isn't exactly nice, Akane." Kasumi said.

"Nice or not, you do got to admit, Ryoga got what was coming to him." Akane said as she told her oldest sister about it while she glared at Ryoga-chan. "Beside, I did told him that I am now ready to forgive him... but with _one_ condition: That condition being that he is going to have to be cursed with the Nyannīchuan water curse." Her frown was replace with a rather evil smile at that thought. "Ryoga is naturally more modest than my fiance. So in that way, he'll knows what it feels like to suffer femine embarrassment."

"To be fair, violence girl does have point." Shampoo said, with her very amused grandfather and great grandmother nodding in agreement with her at the sight of it.

" **Oh, I like the way that you think, Akane.** " Kasou-Taiso complacent.

"Thank you."

" **You're welcome for that.** " Kasou-Taiso said... before his pocket watch suddenly and pull it out to look at the time. " **UPH! Look at the time! It's time for me to cause chaos somewhere else! So... BYE!** "

With that statement, Kasou-Taiso instantly teleport with a " _POP!_ " sound to somewhere else to cause massive amount of mischief and chaos. Seeing that he was gone for now (although he could pop in at any given moments), Nabiki let out a calm sigh that she didn't know she was holding before she then spoke. "Finally, that crazy psycho of a god is gone for now to go cause chaos somewhere else."

"I agreed with you on that one." Cologne comment to herself, agreeing with Nabiki that they were thankful that Kasou-Taiso was gone for now.

"I just got 1 question: Why I was splash with the Nyannīchuan water for anyway?!" Mousse-kun asked, as he wasn't sure for the main reason behind it, after Ranma-chan pour some hot water to turn back into his male form before he give it to Mousse-chan to turn back into his original form.

"We needed to double-check that _if_ it was the true Nyannīchuan water, the real deal, and not some ripoff of it or some other curse that delivered here by accident." Ranma-kun answered, as Akane nodded in agreement with her fiance... before he start laughing as he told him. "But hey! At least you're get to remain human if you're splash with cold water now!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! Shampoo now have an excuse to kill me if I get on her nerves now!" Mousse-kun yelled as he pointed it out to him.

"Not that I mind." Shampoo muttered silently, before Mousse-kun begun to let loose his high pressure tears of sadness while letting out a fire hydant wail at the result of this sudden and recent development as his own tears alone were creating large puddles of water.

"WWWWHHHHYYYY?! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE TORTURE ME WITH SUCH CRUELITY?!"

"Oh my. Look like I don't need to water much of the grass today." Kasumi noted dizty as she give a happy smile at this.

"Quit crying, Mousse. Crying about it won't get you anywhere." Gel told his only pupil in utter annoyance at this. "Beside, universe itself is a cruel place anyway."

Ranma-kun can't help but to agree with Gel about, thanks to his own experience of it as he mutter it to him. "You got that right."

However, that moment was when the ground suddenly shook the house, taking everyone by surprised, and started to rumble for a moment before it suddenly stopped, making everyone confused... all before a giant fist suddenly burst and broke through the thick stone wall of the Tendo Dojo, startled everyone by this, before a creature, covered in shadow by the dust and smoke that was kick up into the air, appear though the hole in the wall.

However, they then notice the feature of the creature: A head of an Ox. The body of a Yeti. The wings of a Heron. A slippy Eel for a tail. And recent set of tentacles from a octopus that was added in. Most of them knew only one person who has this type of curse.

"You're the poor sucker who got washed in one of the most evil, dreadful, and acursed pools in all of Jusenkyo! The Spring of Drown Yeti riding Ox while holding a Heron and a slippy Eel (Niuhōmanmaorennīchuan) before you added the spring of cursed octopus (Shanyuinīchuan) to your curse..." Ranma-kun said as he figure out of who the creature before it pour hot water on itself from a kettle, turning back into his true form of a young adult man and revealing of who he was before he spoke his name. "You're none other than Pantyhose Taro!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Pantyhose Taro shouted in anger, with an big vein pop right on his head, before he tried to get revenge on Ranma-kun for using his full name by attempting to kick him, which Ranma-kun block and stop with both of his hands as he and Akane sweatdrop at his attempt.

"Huh... so this is Pantyhose Taro? The guy who trying to get my father to change his name?" Gel asked as he observed him carefully.

"Yes, grandfather. That Pantyhose Taro." Shampoo answered. "Whom Happosai name after birth by law of his village."

"Ah, okay. Can't blame him." Gel said before he then mutter to himself in Mandarin dialect of the Chinese language itself. _Even though they're just guideline to follow to keep people in line anyway._

Pantyhose Taro whip his head at Gel and glared at the old man for calling him by his full yet embarrassing name. "Who the _hell_ are _YOU_?" The young adult asked with an slight tone of anger. "And where the hell is Happosai?!"

Gel just shrug his shoulders before he told Pantyhose Taro his name. "Xuan Wei, but you can just call me Gel for short." He bluntly answered. "And i'm the biological son of Happosai, the even older and thousand-times more perverted guy that you're looking for." Pantyhose Taro just look at him in complete silence before he ask.

"Then do you know where that damn old goat is anyway?"

"All that I know is that my dad is on a trip while he took his two students with him to go on it, probably to steal panties from Kyoto or somewhere... I don't know. So the answer is nope."

"WHAT?! GGGGRRRRRRRRR..." Pantyhose Taro just growled at this in complete seething rage while clenching his own hand into a tight fist, causing his own chi to be all fired up from it and burning with utter rage as his battle aura grew due to this, which cause the two young adults to step back from him. "Damn it... Damn that evil monster!" He suddenly whip around and point one of his finger right at Ranma-kun. "YOU! TRANSGENDER BITCH!"

"What?" Ranma asked as he twitch in anger of what he was just call by for while a vein pop on his head.

"You're going to help me find that old goat of where he is right now!"

"... Is it because you want to force him to change your embarrassing name?"

"Yes! You know that problem of mine already!" Pantyhose Taro answered as he just yelled at Ranma-kun in annoyance while his veins were just twitching in the same way before he then growled at this and bit his finger. "However, that problem of this already accursed name that is my own have been now significantly increased, due to another problem..."

Everyone was confused by what he meant before Akane asked. "What do you mean?"

Pantyhose Taro simply calm down and let out a resigned sigh at this before he decide to tell them the reason of why. "It's became increased when I went back to China some days ago..."

* * *

 _Some days ago..._

" _I was training by myself in the region of where I was at, figuring that I can't the old goat with raw power, just minding my own business while I was training... until when it happen, on that fateful day..._ "

Pantyhose Taro was practicing all by himself, figuring out that if he can't beat Happosai and forced him to change his name before planning on conquering the world with his curse form's own raw power alone, then he'll just have to beat him and forced him to do it with both raw powers _and_ skills by practicing and improving the skills and prowess of using his raw power. Until _it_ happen, when he heard a scream and jerk his head around... to see a huge bear-like dog, about a size of a pickup truck, running on all of its four legs as it was chasing after a cute young girl, whose clothing were slighty more of Indian influence, bringing mind to Rouge, all while she cried out in fear. "Help me! PLEASE! Someone help me!"

Pantyhose Taro instantly knew one thing to do and, almost immediately, kicked the bear-like dog with a single kick to its lower jaw and sending it into orbit, flying around the earth for 58 times, before crashing down onto the ground, knocking it out cold for good.

" _It was only by good fortune that I happened to pass through at that moment..._ "

"Oh, thank you, sir, for saving my life!" The cute young girl asked, grateful to Pantyhose Taro for saving her life from the huge bear-like dog. "How I can ever repay you?"

" _It was love at first sight. She was a lovely and cute girl at that! But..._ "

"Can I please ask what is your name, please?"

Pantyhose Taro immediately frozed of what he heard, before he whisk around and scream in frustration while clenching his head with his hands before he fled, running away from her in shame, daring not to look back...

" _How could I tell her that my name was Pantyhose anyhow?! I didn't dared to give my name. In my shame, I fled without even saying a word, only a scream of frustration at the lamentable situation that I was in._ "

* * *

Pantyhose Taro just clenching his fist together, as he was so frustrated by the pure shame and embarrassment of his own birth name and lamantion of trying to get Happosai to get change his name.

"Yeah, I think we've already got that point when you told us. Well, half of us really." Ranma-kun pointed out, back when Pantyhose Taro have mistakenly took the Shuanshontsūnīchuan (Spring of Drown Twins) water instead of the Shannannīchuan (Spring of Drown Pious Man) water that he was hoping to use on the old pervert, while adding that not everyone have heard it, only later, before he then ask him, all while being also snarky to him. "So is that the only reason why you wanting the Old Freak to change your name even more now? Or were there more incidents like it that cause it to significantly increase it? Or it is something else different?"

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY THE POINT, YOU CROSSDRESSER!" Pantyhose Taro yelled at him madly, causing Ranma-kun's eyes to twitch angrily at what he just called him as Akane was trying to keep her fiance calm down, while everyone else were watching this in silence as they listen, before he then told them. "AND THAT NOT EVEN THE MAIN PROBLEM ANYWAY!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane asked, as everyone were both confused and curious of what it is.

"The main problem is this..."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Pantyhose Taro, have already choosing a different location to train in the region, which was more secluded so nobody could interrupt him while he was training, as he was lifting a pair of dumbbells, minding his own business in complete silence...

" _So I decide to resume my training, decide to go to a diffent spot. I was doing my training all by myself... Until it happen..._ "

All before the same young cute girl from before suddenly burst though the bamboo forest as she ask him. "Can you tell me your name!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Pantyhose Taro yelled, with his eyes bulging from their sockets, in confusion at this.

* * *

"She manage to find you?!" Ranma-kun said, surprised by what he just heard from Pantyhose Taro.

"Yes."

"How exactly?" Akane ask, wondering of _how_ she did find him.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT WHAT I WAS WONDERING MYSELF!" Pantyhose Taro shouted angrily at Akane, before he then continue on with his story. "However, that wasn't last time that I saw her..."

* * *

 _The next day... again..._

Pantyhose Taro was now sitting in a wooden boat, sitting far out afloat in the middle of ocean while it was drifting along with the current, so far out in the ocean that you can't see a single speck of land anywhere around you, as the cursed young man was now meditating, focusing on his training at hand, by calming down his mind and focus the objection of his training...

... All before the Livyatan Melvillei version of Moby Dick suddenly erupted from breath the surface of the ocean, bursting right by Pantyhose Taro's wooden boat, with the same young cute girl from before in its mouth as she called out. "Please, can you tell me your name!"

"HOW DID YOU STILL FIND ME?!" Pantyhose Taro yelled in confusion again.

* * *

"She still manage to find you!?" Ranma-kun said in shock of what he heard.

"Yes."

"Did you tried flying away in your cursed form?" Akane ask curiously.

"What do you think I was doing out in the middle of the _ocean_? Trying to find the lost city of Atlantis?" Pantyhose Taro deadpan to the blue-haired girl. "Althought wouldn't be out of the ordinary..." He mumble to himself before he then resume to telling them his tale. "Anyway, the Livyatan Melvillei version of Moby Dick landed right on top of me and my wooden boat, destroying my wooden boat and transforming me into my cursed form in the process, before I then flew away. But..."

* * *

 _The next day once again..._

Pantyhose Taro was flying through the air, right above the clouds, in his cursed form no less, while just minding his own business, judging by the grumpy expression of his cursed form, as he was flying above the clouds... before he then look down and his eyes went wide as dinner plates when he saw the same cute young girl, clinging right onto a commerical Boeing 747. "Please, tell me your name!"

" _Ma'am, can you get off of the plane please?_ "

* * *

"She even freaking manage to follow you into the air?!" Ranma-kun and Akane shouted together at the same time, as they both could not believe that this girl, this single cute young girl that they're hearing from Pantyhose Taro himself, was this level of persistent that they don't come across from other martial artists not that often, but the main difference is that she, from what that they can tell, was a _normal_ girl, making it all the more impressive.

"Yeah. But it get worse..."

* * *

 _The next day still..._

Pantyhose Taro, now back in his true human form, was now running for his life while the cute young girl was chasing after him as she called out. "Please, mister! Can you please tell me your name!?"

However, that was all before a Grand Slam bomb was suddenly dropped and landed right on top of the ground, right by the cute young girl, as it then exploded, picking Pantyhose Taro up from the ground and sending him flying through the air itself thanks to the resulting force of the shockwave caused by the explosion of the bomb, before he landed and skitted across the ground and his face dragging against it, before he finally skitted to a stop.

He was silent for a moment... before Pantyhose Taro put his hands on the ground and pulled his face out of it. He then turn his head around and saw the crater created by the Grand Slam bomb, exactly right at the spot where the cute young girl was chasing after him. Feeling sorry for what happen to the girl and the feeling of his guilt for being part of the reason that she is now gone, Pantyhose Taro clap his hands a few times and start praying to her soul before he spoke to himself. "I hoped that you were giving a swift and painless death at least..."

... Then the cute young girl burst out of the ground with zero signs of damage on her. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME PLEASE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING MADE OUT OF, WOMAN?! TITANIUM?!"

* * *

Most of everyone were gaping their mouth wide open in a flabbergasted look as their eyes were wide with shock at what they just heard, but couldn't make a comment about the final part of Pantyhose Taro's story as they were simply too stun in silence to even dare to make one, except for Kasumi who just remain silence before she just simply said her "Oh my" and put her hand on her face as Cologne and Gel were completely surprised and a bit impressed, judging by their expressions on their faces, while still keeping their wits about it before the dark warrior finally broke the lingering silence letting out whistle and speaking out. "Woah. Well, I have to say... for surviving the most powerful non-atomic aerial bomb used in combat, I give that girl some credit."

"Indeed." Cologne comment. That was when the door bell rang before Kasumi then got up and went to the front door to open it.

"I'll get it. Coming!"

After Kasumi left to get the door, there was looming silence in both washistu room and the garden before Ranma-kun then ask Pantyhose Taro. "So did you double-check that she was following you?"

"In all honestly, I did but I wasn't sure if she _was_." Pantyhose Taro said as he told him with his arms crossed together. "But that just made me more determinated to forced Happosai into changing my name."

"That's right. Since according to the laws of your village, the person who first gave you a bath and as a result, gave you the name, is the only one." Akane noted... before she then frown in annoyance. "Unfortunately, Grandpa Happosai is a man with a high stubborn streak."

"Yeah, but..." Pantyhose Taro suddenly stood up as his battle aura then flared up, burn by a flame of determination. "I will _forced_ him to change it! Just one of these days!"

There was silence for a moment or two... before Kasumi and Nodoka, who was out for a long and nice walk, came into the room as the oldest Tendo daughter told the Saotome Matriarch about Pantyhose Taro.

"So that is why he want Happosai to change it so badly? Oh dear." Nodoka comment.

"Yes. And grandfather does have a stubborn streak."

"Indeed." Nodoka then turn her head and saw Pantyhose Taro before she spoke to him. "So you're Pantyhose Taro?"

"Please don't use my full name." Pantyhose Taro said, twitching in anger as a few veins pop on his head, all while trying keep himself to be polite to the woman, before he told her his answer. "But yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

All of an sudden, a saucer-shaped object, no bigger than your typical dinner plate, suddenly flew right by Pantyhose Taro in an ball of blazing flames and crashed right into the stone wall of the Tendo Dojo, startling everyone and taking them by complete surprised, before it flew out of the dent it made into the wall and flew back to where everyone else was and hover there in place before a bottom part of it started to glow and it actived a hologram projection, showing a human-like alien with about three or four yellow horns sticking right out the top of his head.

" _AH! There we go. Problem now have been fixed._ "

The alien handyman was then pushed aside by an hand with the skin that was black as ink itself, revealing a Umi bōzu-like alien, before he then spoke, like a sales person with a high-pitched voice.

" _Hello puny earth creatures of this planet! I am the second-in-commander of Motomumata's private fleet. I am here to tell all of you a important announcment!_ " He said, all before the hologram change to show a cute young girl, the same one that Pantyhose Taro was chase by, much to everyone's shock, as he then told the population of the planet Earth itself. " _We have took this girl of your planet as my boss' bride! When this girl married my boss and leader of the fleet, Motomumata, soon, we'll shall begun the process of eradicating all life on your planet, leaving not a single trace, not even a strands of DNA, before we'll destroyed and obliterate your planet! Now enjoy while it gonna last because you're all gonna died! If you have a problem with that, then come to our ship as it is in your atmosphere._ "

" _Uhhh, sir? Can I have my money now?_ "  
" _JUST HOLD THE F*** ON FOR ONE MOMENT! JESUS WE'RE F***ING GETTING THERE, YOU DAMN IDIOT!_ "

With that, the saucer-shaped object turned off its hologram projector and flew away, back to its mothership. Everyone was silent of what they just heard... before all 6 of the young adults knew one thing to do...

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP IT!"

Ranma-kun, Akane, Ryoga-kun, Shampoo, and Mousse-kun were all riding on Pantyhose Taro's cursed form as he immediately flew toward where Motomumata's ship currently is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Tendo Dojo..._

The four people that were still at the washistu room of the Tendo Dojo: Kasumi, Nodoka, Gel, and Cologne, were looking at sky in the direction of where the group of the six young adults were heading in silent, before the eldest of the Tendo daughters spoke to Ranma's mother. "So you want me to help make dinner when they get back?"

"Oh, absolutely Kasumi. After all, my manly son shared his father's appetite."

Kasumi and Nodoka left the washistu room, as Nabiki have already left to count of how many money that she got before she died, leaving Cologne and Gel alone in the room. The 2 elders were in complete silent... before Gel then spoke to his mother. "Well, since everyone is now gone for the moment, I figure it's a good time to tell some good stories that got some good information to past the time?"

"Yes, my son. That would be good enough to make the time fly." Colonge said before she ask her son. "So you got one?"

"Yeah, and it was back during when me and Laysan were taking a private ferry to Japan, due to situation that involved with Ranma at the time." Gel said. That caught Cologne's interest, evidence by her eyebrow raising in curiosity, as she was most interesting of time between them, before the dark warrior begun to tell his mother the story. "Ok. While we were waiting for the boat to reach the coast of Japan, I decide to ask him why it involve Ranma. Laysan told me it was due to the fact that during his battle with Saffron, Ranma have somehow manage to absorb some of the excess ki and magic from him before he've finally killed him, causing him to died from his 3rd time of death and reincarnation. Now I get why it involved Ranma, but of course, I got curious and ask him that death was Saffron's 3rd death? He sighed and he told me that Saffron was born around the time of the First Opium War, around 1840, which I knew thanks to my memory of knowing history quite correctly, since he was just double-checking to make sure. He told me it was a hundred years ago, when he was around Ranma's age, when he saw Saffron experiencing his first death and reincarnation. I interrupted Laysan to comment if it was 100 years ago, then that meant he would be around between 115 to 118 years old, which he state that it was his correct age grumpily. Anyway, he continue to tell me that about exactly 100 years ago, Saffron fought against a powerful opponent in a battle that he saw with his own eyes as an teenager, firing his Tenka Shunmetsu Kokyuu Dan or Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attack at him. He never saw him firing this much of his attack before, firing about several dozens, maybe even several _hundreds_ , of his Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attacks at this opponent that he was fighting against before. However, not only did this opponent that he was facing manage to not only no sell his Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attack, which was powerful enough to destroy a single mountian in one shot at full power, and several more of the attack like it was nothing, but he manage to _utterly_ destroy Saffron in battle to the point that he was turn into a egg, as a result of his first death and reincarnation, much to my shock and realization of what exactly happen of what we saw 100 years ago before." Then a dark aura loom over the room itself like it was a incoming hurricane as Gel continue to tell his own mother about it with a few drops of sweats rolling down on his face. "Laysan then told me the opponent that he saw Saffron faced by himself was someone that I have fought before and know too well. It was at that point that I knew of just _who_ it was that Saffron faced a 100 years ago..."

Cologne narrowed her eyes in disturbance, immediately knowing of _who_ her son was talking about as a sweat roll down the side of her head, unsettle by the turns of events. They knew only one thing: Ranma and Akane are gonna have the fight of their lives... if they meet _him_...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Motomumata's ship..._

Hovering above the Pacific Ocean near the coast of Japan, about 4.9 miles (8 Km) height from it, was a 15 miles (25 Kilometers) wide concave saucer-shape spaceship, looking like the ones that are seen in Independence Day... if you've seen the movie itself, even through it wasn't technially made yet.

Inside of Motomumata's room, the cute young girl was standing inside of a huge dome-shape room that was large enough to fit about a couple or several japanese residence compounds, or maybe even the Okita Bank Dome (it's hard to judge the exact size of the room), with two tall and imposing oni-like alien guards standing beside her from right to left, with the one on the right side of her was a Hōsōshi-like alien with red skin, four yellow eyes with small irises and pupils, and holding a Jūmonji yari spear in his right hand, while the one on the left was a Ōtakemaru-like alien with blue skin, 2 horns above his glowing eyes, and hold a kanabō that was thick as a log with its hilt like any japanese swords in his left hand.

That was when the second-in-commander, the same Umi bōzu-like alien, standing in front of them with his back behind them, spoke to the leader of the ship and, by extansion, the fleet itself. "Hello, lord Motomumata sir! We've finally brought you a human girl of whatever kind that you want!"

At the end of the room, right in front of them, was Motomumata (もとむまた), resting on his massive bed, revealing him to be a rocky and bony sauropod-like dark grey alien dragon with a bony and stone-like body, long and thick pillar-like legs like those of a elephant or even a sauropod, and two spine-like wings that stretch from his back to his tail, as he was around the size of a small kajiu with an height of about 25 meters (82 feets) and an length of about 50 meters (164 feets). The cute young girl was shock by his sheer size alone... all before he then open his amber eyes that were glowing like wild fires and look down at the same cute young girl, carefully observing her.

" **... Hmm... I see... so you've found a good woman for me to married?** " Motomumata asked, questioning his servant as he observed the cute young girl with his eyes. The same Umi bōzu-like alien from before, his second-in-commander, nodded his head not only in confirmation, but in absolute fear as well, as he didn't want to face Motomumata's wrath and end up like the last second-in-commander because he didn't care for them as they were lower in orders than Motomumata's bodyguards and are only use to give orders to the soldiers, who are only use as cannon fodder. The alien dragon was silent, which cause the second-in-commander to begun sweating bullets nerviously, before he finally spoke. " **This human girl is good enough for me to married and to allow her genes to spread thoughout in my descendants and my species. I'll shall married before we'll begun the process of obliterating the life on this planet and this planet as well.** "

However, that was when a suddenly explosion occur and shook the entire massive saucer-shape spaceship, startling the cute young girl and the second-in-commander and taking them by complete surprised, while the oni-like alien bodyguards stood still and remain indifferent of it, with Motomumata himself just looking visably annoyed by what just happen.

That was when a massive flat-screen hologram appear right in front of Motomumata, with one of the security guards of the ship shown their face to him as they reported to him. " _SIR! Something have breach right through the hull of the ship and is attacking our solider while it is heading toward your location, sir!_ "  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

The cute young girl give a relived happy smile, relived and happy that someone was coming to save her, whether alone or not, as she beam with happiness at the prospect of someone risking their life to save a normal girl like her. All while second-in-commander was panicking around the room in sheer horror and terror at the very idea of someone, or even _something_ , knocking right at their doorstep before he begun to shout out orders to the various soldiers and guards of the ship to stop whatever it is at once.

However, Motomumata have remain calm at the situation they were in as his face bore not a single trace of expression... before the soft parts of his lips twisted into a manically grin that was fill with hunger for a good battle before he then spoke one word about this. " **Good...** "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the other parts of the ship..._

In other parts of the massive spaceship itself, or more specifically, the hallways that lead to Motomumata's room, as they were filled with the brimming of the alien soldiers and guards of various species that were running down the inside of the ship with their weapons in their hands...

All before one of the hallways itself exploded and all of the various soliders and guards were send flying through the air, as several more of the alien soldiers and guards reinforcements came. However, that was when a huge fist suddenly burst right from the smoking fog and smashed right into the face of one of the incoming alien soldiers and guards , before sending flying though into all of the incoming alien soldiers and guards reinforcements, knocking them all down just like hundreds of bowling ball pins.

The six young adults suddenly burst and jumped out of the concealing smoke as they descend onto the incoming alien soldiers and guards of the ships before they begun to fight and destroy, utterly decimating every single one of them like they were nothing.

Pantyhose Taro, in his cursed form, then stomp his hooved feet right onto the floor, causing the floor of the hallway to shake and shook, sending several of the alien soldiers and guards into the air, before he then grab several of them with one of his hands and a few of his octopus tentacles out of the air and threw them right at the alien soldiers and guards that were coming from behind them, knocking them all down like the worthless mook that they are.

Ranma-kun, Akane, and Ryoga-kun were all punching and kicking down the alien soldiers and guards of the ships coming right at them with ease while they going with their hands and feets at unmatch speeds that the mooks themselves are unable to react in time, sending them flying and knocking them down as they send them into either the walls themselves, making several detention in it in the process and leaving the image of the various alien soldiers and guards, or into the other incoming alien soldiers and guards.

Shampoo, meanwhile, was easily wrecking all of the alien soldiers and guards that were coming at her with her pair of Chuí, utterly pulverizing their bodies, specially their heads, and cracking their bones, while she also done some kicking at them.

Mousse-kun was throwing various of his weapons that were hidden in both of his slevees at the alien soldiers and guards before he then pull out a long chain from them and then threw it at one of them before grabbing the alien soldier by wrapping around his leg, all before Mousse-kun then start using the alien as a improvish frail, knocking down the other alien soldiers and guards and sending them flying as well.

All six young adults soon bulldoze their way through the hallway of the massive ship, heading right toward Motomumata's room, with the various incoming soldiers and guards of various species trying to stop them, but failing as they were either knock down or send flying into the air before hitting either the walls or the other alien soldiers and guards, until the group came to the end of the hallway, where Motomumata's room is located, and came across a pair of giant metal doors blocking their way to the leader of the massive ship and saving the cute young girl...

"Oh, that's just great. A _door_ is now stopping us." Ranma-kun utterly deadpan at this as he look annoyed at this.

"We got the same feeling, Ranma." Akane told her fiance as the rest of them just look at the pair of the giant metal doors with annoyance at the door while a couple of small veins pop all of their heads.

"Don't worry, I got this..." Ryoga-kun said before he then walk up to the huge metal doors... and shouted his ironic attack before he learned the Shishi Hokodan. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

With an mere poke of Ryoga's index finger, the giant pair of metal doors themselves _instantly_ shattered into several large chucks and pieces that fall right onto the floor of the room on the other side, allowing them to enter the room.

Once they've enter into Motomumata's room, they notice it was completely dark... until the lights suddenly turn on, revealing Motomumata himself still laying on his bed with the cute young girl, with now both of her hands chained up to prevent her from escaping, in between his two front legs with a worry expression for them while his two oni-like alien bodyguards, their stoic faces bearing no emotional expressions, were standing in front of them.

All of them were completely shock when they saw Motomumata by just his sheer size alone, just staring at him in complete shock, never imaging him to be some sort of space golem-reaper dragon kaiju alien that was commanding this utterly massive ship and a whole fleet by extension... until all of their faces became that of confusion when they suddenly thought of something...

"Wait, if he's a space golem-reaper dragon kaiju alien thing..." Ranma-kun said as he point at Motomumata with his finger before he turn head to his fiancee and ask her. "Then how is she suppose impregnant her if he's so big?"

"I don't know." Akane answered with a shrug. Ranma-kun turned to the other for answer... and they just shrug too.

The cute young girl was quiet about this before she did turn to look at Motomumata himself with a confused look on her face. They did bring up a good point... how was he suppose to impregnant her with his future children if he was too big for her to mate with.

As a result of that, Motomumata just became visable annoyed by this and the question being ask while he glared at the Ranma's group with his glowing amber eyes and giving an annoyed expression to them as a vein just pop right onto where his temple was located at, all while his two oni-like alien bodyguards just remain stoic of what was happening in front of them.

That was when the second-in-commander suddenly slide right into the Ranma's group's own views, being far of front of both Motomumata, the cute young girl, and his two oni-like alien bodyguard, before he spoke to them. "Hello all of you lowlife monkey! You have a problem with this? Well, prepare for your every single of your bodyparts to be rip apart piece by piece because all of you are not gonna be ali-"

" **JUST GET THE F*** OVER WITH THIS ALREADY, YOU DAMN IDIOT.** " Motomumata said in utter and complete tone of annoyance at this as his patience for this situation and how his own second-in-commander was now slowly growing thin. The second-in-commander immediately heighten his height at this and gulp in fear as he begun sweating before he spoke.

"S-sure, sir! It's your orders after all!" The second-in-commander said in absolute fear at the sight of his boss getting annoyed... before he recollected his composure and immediately use his psychokinesis abilities to lift up and levitate the chunks and pieces of the large metal doors and bringing them to him. All of the chuck and pieces begin to spin around him, causing them to pay attention to the second-in-commander, before he then boasted his own powers to them. "MUHAHAHAHA! You see you foolish ape!? My psychic powers is far above your own! AS I, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL PSYCHIC USER IN THE ENTIRE _GALAXY!_ " The second-in-commander then thrown several of the chunks and pieces right at Ranma's group, causing them to dodge his throwing objects attack thanks to their heighten speed even though their training were different but similiar enough to be mistaken as the same thing, all before Pantyhose Taro then grab one of them flinging at them as he and Mousse-kun attempted to thrown whatever weapons that they can improvise at him, but it did no good as they were suddenly stop in mid-air and drop to the floor by the second-in-commander's psychokinesis abilitites as he temporary stop attacking them for a moment to boast his abilities at them. "MUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC LOWLY MONKEYS! YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME BY THROWING SOMETHING PHYSICAL AT ME!? I CAN'T BE HARMED BY THESE MERE PHYSICAL OBJECTS THANKS TO MY OWN SPECIES' PSYCHIC _ABILITIES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

"Oh? That's actually quite sad..." Ryoga-kun said at the second-in-commander's own choice of words... as a aura of deep depression suddenly surrounded him and his body, engulfing him in it. The rest of Ranma's group noted the aura and the instant that they recongize of what it is, they immediately begun backing up for the inevitable eruption that was going to happen... all before Ryoga-kun shouted his most powerful attack. "SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!"

Ryoga-kun unleashed and fired a pinkish purple massive ki energy made of depression from his hands right at second-in-commander, easily evaporized the swirling chucks and pieces around him in its path. When the second-in-commander saw this, he only said one sentence at this.

"That's a ki attack. My only weakness... well, shi-"

The massive orb made of ki energy then immediately exploded in his face when it impacted right at him, sending him flying through the air so fast that went over at Mach 7 before hitting the wall so hard that he practically shook the entire room with the shockwave of the impact alone, embedding him right into the wall to the point that he can't be removed at all from it without some risky operation.

Motomumata, however, took no notice of this for a moment before he finally look.

" **... Eh, he was completely useless to me anyway.** " Motomumata said bluntly as he reacted causally to this before a hologram screen suddenly appear right on his left side and took a quick look at it. " **Ah, look at that, rest of the reinforcement are already coming this way.** "

When Ranma's group heard of what Motomumata just said, a few of them knew what to do. "I WILL HOLD THEM OFF FOR YOU GUYS!" Ryoga-kun shouted before, but before the rest could speak, he then immediately turn around and run to where the reinforcement are gonna come from... in the _wrong_ direction per usual.

Still, Akane find it actually quite nice about that as he's actually willing to hold off the entire reinforcement, all by himself, which Ranma-kun noted thanks to her expression and he knew that Akane was now beginning to forgiving him.

"Shampoo-gonna-help-too! So-bye-now!" Shampoo spoke rather quickly before she instantly left the room to face off the incoming reinforcement in the correct direction of where they are coming from.

"WAIT SHAMPOO! WAIT FOR ME!" Mousse-kun shouted at Shampoo as he then chased after the girl that he is madly in love with.

There was a sudden complete silent in Motomumata's room except for the chirping of the crickets while a tumbleweed was rolling past in the room thanks to the blowing wind... even though no one really want to know _why_ a tumbleweed was rolling past between them, but given that it's indoors, that is one VERY determined tumbleweed, before Akane finally broke the looming silence when she spoke.

"You think Shampoo just voted to help Ryoga to avoid of being possibly killed by a giant space dragon alien?" Akane ask her fiance, and Pantyhose Taro, while she was being snarky about it.

"Given that we face something weird once in a while, it could go either ways... or maybe both really." Ranma-kun said... before he and Pantyhose Taro just shrug as they don't really know.

Motomumata was silent at this before he snorted and just scoff at this, unimpress of what he just saw with his glowing eyes.

" **Hm, i'm not impressed by the three of you... my two bodyguards.** " Motomumata told the 2 of his oni-like alien bodyguards before he then give them his orders as he ordered the two of them. " **Fight the three of them. In which ways that you use I don't care. Make me entertain.** "

The two oni-like alien bodyguards heed his orders and pose themselves in their own battle stances, ready Ranma's group to make the first move to fight.

They already notice that and pose themselves in their own battle stances before Ranma-kun then spoke to Pantyhose Taro.

"Pantyhose, me and Akane will fight the four-eyed alien with red skin while you fight the 2 horned alien with blue skin." Ranma-kun said. "Got that?"

Pantyhose Taro just reply to his question with an snort of agreement as he nodded with him, agreeing with his own plans for the fight. The fighters were in complete silent as they stood completely still, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

A small dot of water formed on the ceiling... before a water droplet was formed from it and drop to the floor... time itself seem to slow down for a moment all before the water droplet finally splash into many smaller pieces right onto the floor.

Ranma's group immediately made their first move, beginning the fight and battle itself, by charging right toward their chosen opponents: With Ranma-kun and Akane dashing toward the Hōsōshi-like alien with their speed while Pantyhose Taro charged right at the Ōtakemaru-like alien himself by jumping through the air, assisted by his heron wings. The 2 bodyguards themselves saw their first move and charged right toward their respective opponents to fight them.

Ranma-kun attempt to make the first hit on the Hōsōshi-like alien by throwing his fist at him. However, the Hōsōshi-like alien saw this coming and easily block Ranma-kun's punch attack with his Jūmonji yari spear before attempting to strike him down with it. Ranma-kun quickly reacted to this by jumping backward thanks to his reflex, barely dodging the spearhead of the Jūmonji yari spear itself as it slashed across his shirt, putting a cut on it horizontally, before Akane swing her fist at him, but the Hōsōshi-like alien easily dodge it by jumping backward. Ranma-kun knew that he needed speed for this battle, so he needed to change into his cursed female form with cold water, any cold water nearby really. Luckily, Akane was carrying a water bottle around her and when she see that her fiance wanting to change into his cursed form thanks to judging his expression on his face, Akane immediately grab her water bottle and screw off the lid before she splash the water on Ranma, turning him into a her, which he thanks his fiancee for.

"Thank Akane!"

"You're welcome, Ranma!"

Both Ranma-chan and Akane dashed toward the Hōsōshi-like alien at two different directions at his right and left side at the same time before both of them unleash a fury of punches, but the Hōsōshi-like alien easily block their relentless attacks by swirling around his Jūmonji yari spear, spinning it around in circles while he toss it side-to-side with his two hands while he manage to concentrate on them thanks to his four eyes as he jumped backward, before he broke their attack with his

spear and swipe it at them, but Ranma-chan and Akane manage to dodge his attack by doing a backflipping jump.

The two human girls look at the Hōsōshi-like alien while the Hōsōshi-like alien himself look at them back with his four eyes, all three of them waiting for one of them to make another move... before Akane dash onto the Hōsōshi-like alien, unleashing another fury of punches right at him. The Hōsōshi-like alien just reacted to her attack by just spinning his Jūmonji yari spear around in circle again, blocking her rows and rows of punches at him. However, Ranma-chan knew that Akane have given him a chance by distracting the Hōsōshi-like alien from him before slipping into the Umi-Sen Ken and vanishing out of thin air for a moment... all before reappearing right behind the Hōsōshi-like alien's back and attempt to do a kick, right at the back of his neck. But the Hōsōshi-like alien quickly realized that this was just a distraction for him to allow Ranma-chan to attack him from behind his back while he was distracted, due to him noticing of just how rash and rush Akane's attacks were and noticing that Ranma-chan wasn't there anymore, before he use his Jūmonji yari spear to jump over right Ranma-chan, just moments before his kick could even hit him, missing him as he dodge his attack, before he landed right behind him. Ranma-chan quickly reacted to this by doing a roundhouse kick right at the Hōsōshi-like alien's face, but he block the attack with the armored glove of his left hand before pushing Ranma-chan's right feet off and swung his Jūmonji yari spear at him, causing Ranma-chan to dodge the attack by arching his back backward. Seeing that there was a opening now, Akane immediately shouted her attack.

"RAIGA NO GEKIDO!" Akane yelled her Raigā no Gekido, or "Rage of the Liger", techinque as she fired a red orb made of anger ki right at the Hōsōshi-like alien. However, the Hōsōshi-like alien saw this with his four eyes before he immediately actived the ability of his technique that Ranma-chan and Akane didn't know about: The ability to stop time for about only four seconds. Even though it doesn't seem that it was that much, it was enough long enough for the Hōsōshi-like alien to dodge Akane's Raigā no Gekido attack by jumping to the left just before his ability's effect was over and the Raigā no Gekido attack went pass by the Hōsōshi-like alien before hitting the wall and exploding. Ranma-chan and Akane were took by surpised that the Raigā no Gekido attack missed the Hōsōshi-like alien and they realized that he must have some sort of time-stopping ability, not knowing how _exactly_ right they were, but the couple only knew that it made the Hōsōshi-like alien a much more difficult opponent to battle against, before they continue fighting against him...

On the other side of the battle itself...

Pantyhose Taro and the Ōtakemaru-like alien charged right at each other before they both thrown their fists right at each other simultaneously and striking sqaurely on each others' fist, creating a shockwave from it, before throwing their other fists at each other simultaneously too and striking theirs too, creating a second shockwave, before finally lifting their heads up and _ramming_ them against each other's heads, creating a third shockwave, as they locked themselves in battle, refusing to budge against the another, until the very energy of the final shockwave created by their locked battle, forcing them to back off from the resulting energy.

Pantyhose Taro jumped straight at the Ōtakemaru-like alien as he attempted to punch him, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien easily dodge his attack by jumping backward before he jumped into the air and tried to attack him by swinging his kanabō right at him. However, Pantyhose Taro block the kanabō attack with both of his arms, pushing him backwards due to the force of the swing, before breaking the Ōtakemaru-like alien's attack by swinging both of his arms outward, sending flying into the air before he landed on both of his feet, and thrown one of his fists right at him, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien block Pantyhose Taro's punch attack with his kanabō, pushing him backward due to the force of his punch. The Ōtakemaru-like alien the broke Pantyhose Taro's attack, throwing his right fist off, before jumping right at him and swung his kanabō right at his head, but Partyhose Taro respond to this by counter-attack with his own head by swinging it right at the incoming kanabō, causing Pantyhose Taro's horns and the kanabō of the Ōtakemaru-like alien to clashed and lock in with each other as sparks flew everywhere into the air as it created another shockwave in the process.

Pantyhose Taro then use one of his octopus tentacles to swipe at the Ōtakemaru-like alien, causing it to break the sparking lock itself when he hit the Ōtakemaru-like alien's blocking kanabō and created a slight three-foot crater in the floor when he landed right on his feets, before he then use one of his other tentacles to attack him when he is holding off his another tentacle with his kanabō. However, the Ōtakemaru-like alien grab the incoming attacking tentacles with his free hand and arm before he spun Pantyhose Taro around and thrown him right into the air before he use his heron wings to slow descend down, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien didn't give him any time to react before he swung his kanabō down into the floor and send a shockwave at him, forcing Pantyhose Taro to jump and flew up into the air with his heron wings. Pantyhose Taro then dive bomb toward the Ōtakemaru-like alien when he thrown his right fist at him, forcing him to immediately dodgethe attack by jumping backward before Pantyhose Taro's fist was embedded into the floor. Pantyhose Taro saw him standing in front of him before the Ōtakemaru-like alien then jumped right into the air and swung his kanabō right at the cursed chimera, forcing Pantyhose Taro to remove his fist from the floor and immediately dodge by jumping backward right into the air before the Ōtakemaru-like alien struck the floor like lightning and creating 4.5 foot wide and deep crater by just pure force of his kanabō striking hard. However, Pantyhose Taro decide that a enough is a enough and seeing this as his chance, he immediately shoot ink from his fingertips at the Ōtakemaru-like alien's glowing eyes, rendering him temporary blind for a moment, before he instantly dashed and thrown his fist right at him for the finishing blow...

However, his attack was suddenly stop short when the bottom end of the Jūmonji yari spear block his punch and stop it in an instant when the Hōsōshi-like alien step in, after he saw that his partner was temporary blinded for the moment and use the combination of his speed and ability to get there to stop it, and using the end of his weapon to stop and hold Pantyhose Taro's fist for a moment, as Ōtakemaru-like alien manage to wipe off the ink off of his eyes with his arm and is able to see again... before he swung his kanabō right into the floor and sending a shockwave at the engaged couple, forcing both Ranma-chan and Akane to dodge the attack, stopping them from attacking Hōsōshi-like alien when he's blocking Pantyhose's fist, before he push the Jusenkyo chimera away, staggering him for a bit, as the Hōsōshi-like alien and the Ōtakemaru-like alien were prepare to continue the fight against Ranma-chan, Akane, and Pantyhose Taro...

" **ENOUGH.** " However, Motomumata decide that he had enough of this entertainment now as he suddenly stood up from his bed on all four of his legs. The minute that the Hōsōshi-like alien and the Ōtakemaru-like alien saw their boss standing up from his bed, they both _knew_ that it was now high time to make a run for it, if Motomumata was going to get serious about this, as the Ōtakemaru-like alien quickly smash his kanabō right into the floor, making a hole in the process, before he and the Hōsōshi-like alien immediately jumped into it, disappering right into the blackness of the hole. Ranma's group just look with blank confusions on all of their faces when the two oni-like aliens suddenly ran for it, before Motomumata put his first foot down on the floor, causing the entire room to shake from his stomp and shook the group up from it, causing them to now put their attention on Motomumata as he walk off of his bed, shaking the room some more, before he loomed over them with his menacing height as he look down at Ranma's group with his glowing amber eyes before he spoke. " **I am entertained enough now. I decided that it is now time for me to obliterate all of you to kill some of my boredom by myself. In other words... Prepare to** _ **die**_ **.** "

"Oh yeah?! How about you take this! RAIGA NO GEKIDO!" Akane fired another red sphere of Ki of her Raigā no Gekido attack, this time, right at Motomumata himself.

However, Motomumata wasn't even impressed by this and took zero reaction at her attack coming toward him... before he just huffed and then suddenly unleashed a burst of his battle aura, sending it throughout the room, but it was enough to disperse Akane's Raigā no Gekido attack and push Ranma's group back just by the force of it. They were shock when they felt of how powerful and intimidating his battle aura was, even though it was just a taste of it, before Akane spoke to her fiance.

"Ranma... did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Ranma-chan said with a focus expression... before he then flash a confidence grin at this as he realize the one thing from when he felt Motomumata's burst of his battle aura. "... But I didn't felt any sort of cold from him." He said to himself before he turn his eyes at Akane and Pantyhose Taro, both knowing of what he is planning to do due to judging his expression on his face, before Ranma-chan then shouted at the space dragon alien. "HEY, YOU BIG DUMB LIZARD!" Motomumata turn his attention, which Akane and Pantyhose Taro immediately use this to run to the cute young girl on his bed, as he then focus his eyes in annoyance on Ranma-chan, who then begun to taunt him. "HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW ME YOUR TRUE SIZE OF YOUR BATTLE AURA, YOU STUPID SALAMANDER!"

" **Oh? So you** _ **want**_ **to see the true size of my battle aura? Very well, then I'll grant your** _ **death**_ **wish, fool.** " Motomumata said arrogancing at him... before truly unleashing and generating his battle aura from within his own body. Ranma-chan was shocked of just truely massive his battle aura was and how much that he was producing, which was comparable to Happosai and Gel's battle aura... but this all made Ranma-chan the more confidence about it. All before Motomumata fired a bolt of energy from his mouth at Ranma-chan, forcing him to dodge it, before he fired several more of them right at him. Ranma-chan dodge all of the energy bolts of Motomumata's attack before he void himself of all of his emotion, turning his battle aura to ice cold, and starting to run around in a circular motion, using his smaller size and faster speed to his advantage as he use this against Motomumata by using his much more bigger size and slower speed against himself, all while also evading his energy bolt attacks, which were adding the heat to his battle aura's own, by using a combination of the Umi-Sen Ken and Misunbyō techniques to dodge them.

Akane broke the chains around the cute young girl's hands by doing a karata chop, like what she do with the brick when she smash them with her katata chop, before the cute young girl. "Thank you for helping my savior for saving me from these aliens."

"No problem. It's a martial artist's duty to help people." Akane said as she flash a v-sign with her fingers, with Pantyhose Taro, still in his cursed form, just look at them with a blank look on his face, before they notice Ranma-chan running around Motomumata in a circular motion while dodging and evading his energy bolts attack with both the Umi-Sen Ken and Misunbyō techniques. Akane and Pantyhose Taro instantly knew of what Ranma-chan is planning to do, all before he shouted the technique.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

Ranma-chan yelled the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique before throwing his fist in an corkscrew cross strike punch, launching a chi-laced tornado, creating from the clash of Ranma-chan's ice-cold and Motomumata's own massive and intense aura that was hot, right at Motomumata himself as it flew toward him, taking him by complete surprised... before he immediately summon a half sphere-shaped barrier around himself.

Ranma-chan's face fell when the Hiryū Shōten Ha-made tornado struck upon Motomumata's barrier, failing to defeat Motomumata or piercing his barrier, not even putting a scratch on it. This cause Motomumata to laugh in arrogance at Ranma-chan before he then spoke to him. " **YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOUR ATTACK COULD ACUTALLY BREAK MY BARRIER!?** " Motomumata said as he continue to laugh at this... before slowly becoming a calm chuckle... until he spoke in a tone filled calm smungess as he grin at this before he told Ranma-chan. " **Here's the fact of it: You** _ **can't**_ **.** " He said to the cursed halfboy before he then told him of what he's going to do after he have beaten him. " **Once I have kill you, i'm gonna killed rest of your group and took the two of your girls as my other brides, willing or not. And there's absolutely** _ **nothing**_ **you can do about it to stop me from doing!** "

Motomumata fired another of his bolt of energy from his mouth at Ranma-chan, forcing him to dodge the attack. Ranma-chan grinding his teeth together in frustration, not only because the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique failed to defeat Motomumata, but also because he is forced to use his last resort: The Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha technique.

Even through Ranma-chan prefer non-lethal appoaches and despise killing, he is forced to use it against Motomumata himself in this situation as he didn't have a choice in it anyway because Motomumata is absolutely dead set on killing him before planning killing the other and taking Akane along with Shampoo as his brides before obliterating Earth, forcing him to use the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha, even if he didn't like it or not.

With that in mind, Ranma-chan begun to run around Motomumata in a circular motion with his battle aura becoming ice cold once more, preparing to the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha attack. Motomumata smiled arrogancely at this, thinking that he was gonna use the Hiryū Shōten Ha again, before he snorted and spoke.

" **FOOL! That attack of your is useless against my barrier! What are you gonna accomplish with the same attack?!** "

Motomumata fired his bolt of energy at Ranma-chan once more, adding the heat to his battle aura, while he start evading and dodging them again by using the same tactic from before, with his ice cold battle aura swirling around the room full of Motomumata's boiling hot battle aura, creating a spiral of opposing temperature in the room around Motomumata himself.

Akane quickly recongize this pattern alone and realized of what Ranma-chan was planning to do, even if he doesn't like it, wondering if he could actually pull it off, but considering that this is Ranma, anything could be possible. _Anything_.

Motomumata just smirk confidencely at this, still thinking that Ranma-chan was going to use the Hiryū Shōten Ha again, as he waited for him to use it again so his barrier could block it again, before Ranma-chan then stance himself to use the attack before he begun to throw his fist...

" _HIYATAMA NO OROCHI SHOTEN HA!_ " Ranma-chan yelled the name of the attack as he throw his fist in a corkscrew cross strike punch at Motomumata, launching all _eight_ of the chi-laced tornados right at the space dragon alien.

Motomumata was took by surprised when he saw Ranma-chan have manage to create eight chi-laced tornados from his punch instead of just one like he was expecting, but the space dragon alien still smugly thought that his barrier could be not damage at all by them as all of the eight twisters then came right toward him... only for the eight battle aura-made tornado to easily pierce right through it, completely and _utterly_ destroying his barrier. This completely shock Motomumata, as he didn't think that his own barrier was going to be completely and utterly destroyed by the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha, before one of tornados slash right through his neck, cutting it right off from his body, before all of the eight cyclone completely destroy it as they strike and pierce right through his body at different angles, striking his own body into several pieces... all before he finally spoke his last words out of pure shock at what is happening to him.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! This cannot be! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED-** "

Those were the final words of Motomumata before one of tornado ended his words when it strike right through his head, completely ending his life for good.

Ranma-chan slowly gave a relived smile at this, as this was now finally over... all before his immediately face immediately give a freak out sound and expression when all eight tornados of the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha suddenly start to rampaging around the massive ship without any control or restaint, wrecking and destroying it from with inside of it and attacking anything inside with it, all while Ranma's group were just dodging for their lives from the attacking rampaging outbreaks... all before one of the tornado struck the power core of the massive ship, causing the ship to immediately implode from the damage of its power core over the Pacific Ocean, sending all seven of the young adult humans flying through the air of the Earth's atmosphere right over the 23 special wards of the metropolitan area of Tokyo...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the Tendo Dojo household..._

Kasumi was cleaning the floor of the laundry room with a mop as she is humming peacefully to herself, just doing what she do best, just being by herself... all before Ranma-chan, Akane, Pantyhose Taro, and the cute young girl crash through the roof of the bathroom and landed right in the furo while Ryoga-kun, Shampoo, and Mousse-kun have crash landed right outside of the Tendo house, making three craters that were three meters wide and one meter deep, as all 3 of them were knocked out cold from both the explosion and the landing as they were covered with ash, dirt, and soot.

This startled Kasumi by complete surprise, causing her to fling her arms into the air and rather calmly responded with her signature sentence. "Oh my!"

Ranma-kun, Akane, and Pantyhose Taro then burst right out of the hot water of the furo, the two cursed individuals now having turn back to their original forms, and took heavy breaths at this, relived that they were still alive, before they then calm down at this. "Oh thank kami, we're still alive." Akane said, thankful that they were still alive.

"Yeah..." Ranma-kun comment to his fiancee, grateful that they were still in the land of the living... all before Pantyhose Taro punch Ranma-kun right on top of his head out of anger and annoyance. "OW! What did I do?!" Ranma-kun ask as an lump formed on top of his head.

"That's for not warning us that your new attack was gonna destroyed the ship!" Pantyhose Taro answered angrily in annoyance as a vein pop on the back of his head.

"How was I suppose to know that it was gonna do that if I've lose control, Pantyhose Taro?!" Ranma-kun pointed it out to him angrily also as a big red vein also pop on his head.

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME THAT I'M STUCK WITH!"

"Is that your name?" Pantyhose Taro was startled and took by complete surprised when he suddenly heard the cute young girl's own voice spoke right behind his back, swinging his arms into the air as he look with a shockingly surprised expression on his face at the innocent eyes of the cute young girl, before she then ask him, looking at him with an innocent look in her eyes. "Pantyhose Taro... is that your true name?"

"Uh, um, w-well- um, uh..." Pantyhose Taro stuttering nerviously to her, mentally debating with himself in his mind at if he should tried to either lie to her or just tell her the truth, all while fumbling around his words as he tried to tell the cute young girl, with the cursed name boy rolling around his fingers nerviously at this. "Uh, Y-you s-see.. I-it's k-kinda of, umm... h-how should I say? Um..." He stammer awkwardly to her... before he drop his arms into the water of the furo and let out a sigh when he saw the cute young girl's innocent cute eyes looking straight at him, giving up on trying to lied to her before he decide to simply tell her the truth. "Yes. M-My n-name is Pantyhose Taro..."

"Wow. Pantyhose Taro is even more awkward when talking to woman than you are, Ranma." Akane comment at the sight to her fiancee.

"I guess that he's so embarrass by his own birthname that he can't even talk to a girl without stuttering." Ranma-kun deadpan at the sight in front of them.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Pantyhose Taro whip his head around as he shouted in a tone of complete annoyance at Ranma-kun and Akane.

"I don't mind your name."

"Of course you do- Wait, wha...?"  
Everyone turn and look at the cute young girl with an dumbfounded and flabbergasted looks on all of their faces at what they just heard her say, before Pantyhose Taro then spoke to her. "Y-you... don't mind my name?"

"No, i'm not really bother by it." The cute young girl answered before she gave a innocent smile to them. Pantyhose Taro was completely silence at what he just heard her say... until his face suddenly start brightening up, before he suddenly jumped out of the furo and then they heard something splashing right into the pod of the garden.

They all look up to only see a Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus chimera dancing rather happily in the air at what he just heard her say, finally giving up his quest of forcing Happosai to change his name seeing that he no longer need to change his name since the cute young girl doesn't seem to mind it at all.

"Oh my. He's seem so happy right now." Kasumi noted ditzy at this.

"Huh... well... this is the first time that I see a Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus chimera doing a happy dance in the air." Ranma deadpan at what he is seeing with his own eyes.

"You got that one right." Akane comment, agreeing with her fiance at this.

Pantyhose Taro immediately return to his original form by splashing warm water on himself after doing his happy dance and instantly ask the cute young girl happily after doing that with a happy expression on his face. "So what your name anyway?"

"Morningwood." Everthing suddenly went silence when she told them her name as everyone remain rigid in their expression and stances of what they just heard the cute young girl say, whose name was apparently Morningwood (Míngnánnǚwáng), while the wind itself was blowing across the sky before she told them. "My father give me my name when he was in his drunken state after I was born."

Pantyhose Taro was still completely rigid at what he just heard from her with the happy expression still on his face... before he whipped his head around as his expression suddenly became angry and serious while his aura was flowing with murderous intent. "Tell me where your father is so I can beat him up!"

His aura of murderous intent suddenly and immediately disperse when Pantyhose Taro whip his head of what he heard and look at Morningwood with a blank expression for a moment... before he suddenly start crying tears of sadness and sympathy for her. "Oh Morningwood! I pity the life that is your existance!" He cried as he hollow out with sadness and sympathy for Morningwood. Morningwood only express her confusion at Pantyhose Taro, having no idea at what he is talking about, while Ranma-kun and Akane give a deadpan look at what is going on in front of them with Kasumi still giving them a ditzy smile at this...

* * *

 _One week later..._

It was now already a week after Pantyhose Taro have since given up his life quest of forcing Happosai to change the name that he have given him. He've send a postcard with a picture of himself and now girlfriend Morningwood together on their date in it to Ranma and Akane, showing that he now became more kinder and relax thanks to giving up on his life quest and accepting his name, making peace with it, along with the love and support of his girlfriend, Morningwood herself, thanking both of them for it. "Oh my, how beautiful and romantic that is." Kasumi said about it, still ditzy as always about such things. "Not only did they earn their happy ending together, but he's now more nicer and kinder as he made peace with himself thanks to it. That's just so beautiful and romantic for both of them."

"Yeah, Kasumi. I'm also happy that Pantyhose Taro got a girlfriend who doesn't mind his name and all, but..." Ranma-kun said, looking at the postcard and picture in his hands with a blank look on his face, as he told Kasumi. "Seeing him being now more nicer to us is just so plain weird..."

"Yeah, me too, Ranma. Me too, Ranma." Akane said as she look at the postcard and picture with a blank expression along with her fiance... before she then look at Kasou-Taiso himself, floating in mid-air with his hand behind his head as he was chillaxing like the Chaos Emperor that he was. "Of course, unless a certain _somebody_ doesn't interrupt them..."

" **Hey, it's my job, so you can't anything about it.** " Kasou-Taiso said.

Of course, the two oni-like alien have manage to survived the explosion of Motomumata's massive ship and both of them have reported back to his father, Shinkokogunshi (しんこくぐんし), telling him of what happen on Earth and how his son have been killed, but he didn't really have a interest for revenge anyway, as he consider one of his older sons a goddamn idiot and since he have many other sons and daughters anyway, it's better than having revenge, so he ignore the planet out of having zero interest and not bothering with it. But hey, that's life for you...

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of Ho'o Peak, during a dark storm in the night, in the Phoenix Palace... as the various guards of the palace were all but somehow beaten up, either been battered up or been smash right into either the walls or the floors, which are so bad that a few of them were all send into a coma, all of this was thanks by their unknown attacker.

Kiima was tossed down to the floor of the room by the mysterious figure in the shadow, who have easily defeated her and the guards, while Laysan himself, the only one still standing and conscious, was standing right by the cradle of Saffron's infant form itself, ready to defend him despite his advanced age, before he spoke to the mysterious figure in the shadow.

"W-who are you and w-what do you want from us?!" Laysan ask, still not of the mysterious figure's intention. However, the mysterious figure in the shadow still not respond to Laysan's question of him, as he slowly walk toward him and the cradle containing Saffron's vulerable Infant form, making the old chamberlain more nervious of this, while the mysterious figure walk closer... all before the lightning flash across the cloudy and dark night sky, brightening up Saffron's room, revealing the mysterious figure's tyrian purple cloak that was covering his entire body and his own identity. But it was enough for Laysan to look though at the darkness of the mysterious figure's hood with his eyes... before he recongize of who it is and promptly realized of who he is dealing with as he shook with horror at _who_. "I-IT'S YOU! W-what are you doing here?!"

The mysterious figure did not answer Laysan's questions as he still remain completely silent of this before he suddenly stop walking and his eyes look down at the sleeping of Saffron's infant form. He look at him in complete silent... before he finally spoke.

"Hm... I've figure that you would have been defeated by a mere mortal, sooner or later..."

With that, the mysterious figure turn around and walk out of Saffron's room before walking out of the Phoenix Palace, leaving Laysan behind with the battered and unconscious guards of the palace by himself, while the raging storm continue to rage on though the cloudy and dark night sky, with lightnings still flashing across it...

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO MAKE! But I guess it was worth it in the end, since it is now currently the longest story in the Chaos Emperor Saga, for now at least... I think. I don't know. And being the 201th story in the Ranma Saotome/Akane Tendou Tag of A3O.**

 **This story have gone thought many revisiting processes until this one, differing from the original idea that I have which I don't really remember really well. It was basically inspired by the Pantyhose Taro Return Arc.**

 **Yeah, Motomumata and Morningwood (Míngnánnǚwáng)'s names are suppose to be jokes.**

 **Morningwood was inspired by the three girls that Pantyhose Taro have saved in the arc of the manga and since I want to give him a happy ending, I created her in the process.**

 **I created Motomumata because, you know, he's a dragon and he was inspired by Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars, King Ghidorah from Godzilla, the Titan Amanto species from Gintama, and Death Garugaru belong to Kaijusamurai.**

 **The two oni-like guards were inspired by the Praetorian Guard from Star Wars: The Last Jedi, just because of how badass they are in the film despite not seeing it. In fact, my most favorite part of this story is when they fight the group. I have to say, I did a rather good on it, don't ya think? Anyway, since I decide them to be oni-like as Oni are now sometime seen as guardians of sort, so I decide to play around the blue and red oni motif, which is why I choose to base them on a** **Hōsōshi** **and a** **Ōtakemaru** **. Oh, and the** **Hōsōshi** **-like alien's time-stopping ability of technique was inspired by the Veil of Mist technique from Okami, since he had 4 eyes which remind of it. With all of this, I have to say they're my favorite characters in this story.**

 **Yeah, I also made this chapter just to remind you that the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha technique is far more dangerous than the** **Hiryū Shōten Ha** **, why is it went on a rampage like a outbreak.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have, but there's probably one question that you are wondering in your mind...: Is the mysterious new character that is shown just in the last part of this chapter the Byakko, or the White Tiger, character? You'll just have to wait and find out in the final and last story in the Chaos Emperor Saga...**


	8. It's Love

Summary: Ranma and Akane have faced and fought many opponents and challenges during the 2 years that were short but completely life-changing for them. From the delusional mind of a samurai wannable to the waking of a perverted monster to learning a new move to the fight against the Prince of the Musk to one of them becoming a 5-year old kid to proving his manhood to his mother to the battle against Saffron to waking of the Chaos Emperor himself, Kasou-Taiso, to battling a space dragon alien in his spaceship.

They have manage to prevail though against these opponents and challenges, getting closer and loving each other even more despite their ups and downs, ironically thanks to them.

However, their newest opponent, someone that they don't know about, was going to be the most hardest, most dangerous, and most powerful opponent that they'll ever face in their entire lives... (Finished on 2-14-2019)

* * *

(Part 1: Don't Make Wild Like You)

* * *

Everything was peaceful and quiet at the Tendo Dojo, which was quite rare in Furinkan and Nerima, due to the regular amount of chaos that happen in those places, if you already know about it at this point. Genma, in his panda form, and Soun were playing their games of Go without a care in the world while Nodoka was sipping her cup of tea, waiting for the rice to be finished, as Kasumi was out shopping. It was quiet and peaceful...

That was... until the only window to Akane's room was slowly creep open. Happosai poke his head out for a moment, making sure that no one is around to thwarted his plan to go on his daily panty raid when they're not looking, seeing that his idiotic students were playing Go and no one else was here, before he jump up and grab the girls' panties that were hanging by the window. He chuckle softly to himself as he put the panties in his bag before jumping onto the clothes line and walk steadly on it. He walk on the clothes line for a moment... until he bump right into a familiar-looking pair of legs. Happosai then slowly look his eyes up... to see Ranma-kun looking down at him with an scrowling expression on his face, before the cursed boy asked the Grand Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. "Alright, Old Freak. What are you planning on this time? Going on your usually panty raids?"

"Ranma, m'boy! It's good to see you!" Happosai said, trying to play and acting innocently to the half-boy while trying to squrim his way out of this situation like a worm, before he tried to make a deal with Ranma-kun for a offer. "Hey! How about I split the panties with you so that you can get Akane's panties?"

"HECK NO, YOU OLD CREEP!"

It was at this point that a loud scream of a girl was heard, all before Akane came running to the only window of her room and look around for a moment before she then see Happosai standing in front of Ranma-kun, which cause her to become angry at the centuries old man with a glowing red aura around her as she instantly knew that he took her panties before she grab one of her small dumbbells before she shouted. "YOU OLD PERVERT!" She yelled in anger as she immediately threw it at the old prehistoric prevert. However, Happosai heard Akane and immediately reacted to throwing her small dumbbells is to dodge it by jumping right up, causing it to completely miss him and landed right on Ranma-kun's foot before the small dumbbell cause the rope to snap with its weight, causing the half-boy to fall, but not before he took Happosai down with him by grabbing his furoshiki bag with his right hand, before landing right into the water of the pond. Akane grasp before she called out loud to her fiance in a worried tone of voice. "Ranma! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, Akane. I'm completely fine!" Ranma-chan called back to his fiancee as he was sitting knee-level in the water of the pond, now in his female form, before he then growl in frustration while his hand started to twitch. "But that goddamn, dwarf, prehistoric old man..." However, he didn't notice that Happosai suddenly drop an confused tabby cat onto the palm of his left hand before he then shouted. "IS ANNOYING!" That was when his brain have finally register of feeling something furry in the palm of his left hand. When he slowly turn and took one look of what it was in his hand, Ranma-chan screamed. Loudly. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He have scream so loud that his screaming was heard in one of the other dimesions, making the Godzilla Planets of Monsters version of King Ghidorah confused as it was wondering of where the hell the screaming itself was coming from, all before it finally stop when Nekoken-mode was actived and Ranma-chan went into it, becoming a cat in mind. "Meow meow."

Happosai immediately fled the scene by jumping over the stone wall of the compound, so he could get back to doing his usual panty raid.

"What the-?! GET BACK HERE YOU PREVERT!" Akane shouted angrily as she jumped out of her room, angry that Happosai going one of his raids again in which she accidentally hurt Ranma-chan and use Ranma's own overwhelming fear of cats to his advantage and use it to make an escape just to do one of his usual panty raids, and landed on the grass of the garden before she the ordered Neko-Ranma-chan. "RANMA, GO AFTER HIM SO I CAN HAVE HIS HEAD ON THE PATTER!"

Neko-Ranma-chan, sensing that his "mate" was angry at "prey" for making her angry, meow in response to his "mate" as he immediately did of what he was told by her before he jump over the wall and chased after "prey", in which Akane quickly follow suit after Happosai and her fiance.

Everything was now back to peace and quiet in the Tendo Dojo, as the 3 adults didn't react at all to what have happen in the backyard since they were already use to the weirdness, before Nodoka told the men. "The rice is now almost done."

"Okay." Soun answered.

[Okay.] Genma answer his wife with the words on his sign that was made out of wood.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Ryoga's house..._

Ryoga had tried lead Akari and her pet pig Katsunishiki to his house to meet Shirokuro's litter of puppies again. The word "tried" is emphasized as he have already gotting lost and wander around Nerima for about 4 hours before his pet dog Shirokuro found her master and brought him back to the house, revealing that Akari and Katsunishiki were already at his house since they've been there before.

"Oh, Ryoga. Aren't your puppies so kawaii~!" Akari said as she was overwhelm with cuteness by looking at Shirokuno's litter of puppies while they were jumping and playing around her, Ryoga, and their mother outside in front of the house.

"Yeah... they are, Akari." Ryoga said to his girlfriend with a smile before he petted Shirokuro on the head, which she reply by barking happily at this. However, that was when the ground around the area suddenly shook for a few second just before a pair of shouting along with the sound of a human sound like a cat was heard.

"GET RIGHT BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT UP, YOU OLD PERVERT!"  
"MEOW!"

"I DON'T THINK SO~!"

"Huh?" Ryoga turn his head around to the right in confusion... all before Happosai suddenly jump right toward his face. He yelled when he scared by him and was took by surprise before the ancient grandmaster then landed right on his face, stopping his yelling, and immediately jump off of it as well. Ryoga growl in annoyance for a moment... before he truely scream in terror with his eyes widen and bulging from their sockets in complete and utter horror when he suddenly see Neko-Ranma-chan pounced straight at him while letting out his meow and swiping rapidly with his chi claws. Neko-Ranma-chan then jumped off of the shivering wreck of Ryoga's body, that was bleeding profusely from a multitude of lacerations of claws and bite marks on his body, to continue to chase after the "preverted mouse", as Akari and the animal were just silently staring with widen eyes of shock of what they just saw... all before Akane, rather unknowingly, stomp right onto Ryoga's face as she followed after Neko-Ranma-chan and Happosai as she shouted. "GET BACK HERE!"

Ryoga just growl in anger while laying on the ground for a moment... before he got up from the ground and turning around in the direction they were running in.

"DAMN YOU RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga shouted angrily as he then begun run down the street to chase after them.

"Katsunishiki! Let's go after them!" Akiri told her pet pig as she, Shirokuno, and the litter of puppies got on top of him. Katsunishiki comply before he begun to join in the chase.

* * *

"What is up with him? He's like the freak of nature!" Akane said to herself as she and Neko-Ranma-chan continue to chased after Happosai himself... before Kuno jump right into their view from a side-street.

"PIGTAIL GIRL AND AKANE-"

Neko-Ranma-chan hissed in agitation at the delusional samurai wannable before pouncing right onto Kuno and attacking viciously and aggressively with his teeths and chi claws upon him, twisting and contorting his body into a perfectly shaped ball... all before Akane then kick the ball into the atmosphere like a soccer player before she and Neko-Ranma-chan continue their chase after Happosai.

They quickly ran by the Nekohanten.

"WAIT UP! I SAID WAIT UP, YOU OLD PERVERT!" Akane shouted as she and Neko-Ranma-chan then run pass Nekohanten before Ryoga, Akari, and their animals then ran pass the restarant as well, catching the attentions of the residents.

"OH? Was that Ranma?!" Shampoo ask as she suddenly perking up when she heard a familiar cat-like human meow before she then ran out of Nekohanten and begun to chase after them with the others as she called. "Ranma! Ranma! Take Shampoo on date!"

"WAIT FOR ME, MY BELOVED SHAMPOO!" Mousse cried as he follow after Shampoo out of the restaurant before getting out several of his giant swords so he could cut up Ranma into tiny pieces.

"This look like it might get interest." Cologne said to herself after pogo sticking out of the restaurant on her staff before deciding to join in the chase, as she already knew that it might get interest, like what she said, due to Ranma and Akane being involved.

The only one now left in Nekohanten was Gel himself. He just chuckle softly to himself at the chaos and antics in Ranma and Akane's lives, knowing that on the up side is that their lives will never be a dull moment now and on the down side... their lives will never have a dull moment now, as he continue to eat his ramen soup of slice pork, corn, nori, and green onion with the side of Tamagoyaki, minding his own business as he ate his lunch. However... that was when his eating of his lunch was interrupted when he've, all of sudden, suddenly sense and felt something, before he immediately run outside of the restaurant and check it out. He look around in the area with his shuted eyes to see of what he felt was in the area right now, but all he saw was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, nothing. The dark warrior begun to feel unease by this... as it have been a _long_ time since he felt this feeling before...

* * *

Ukyo walk out of her restaurant to put out her Noren to open it. However, she didn't notice that her sign started to slowly creep toward her, _slighty_ too close for comfort... until Konastu dive kick it, knocking it down with a yelp, revealing to be none other, not surprisingly, than Tsubasa. "Not so fast! You're getting anywhere near Mistress Ukyo!"

"Damn you, bastard!" Tsubasa cursed at Konastu angrily.

"Thanks, Konastu." Ukyo comment.

"You're welcome, mistress Ukyo."

However, that was when they have heard loud screaming and turn their heads... to see that Akane and Neko-Ranma-chan were both running down the street after Happosai while the growing horde were chasing after them. Ukyo just shrug at this and thought it was not a big deal... only to do a double-take when she realized that Shampoo was in the horde as well and she immediately join in the growing horde in the chase after them, with Tsubasa and Konastu joining in with her.

* * *

Happosai quickly stolen some food from a stole before he devour it and spit out the skews and spoke to himself. "Now that I have some appetizer, I guess I go home for some lunch!" Just then, Happosai is grabbed from behind by Akane, who's still running, with Neko-Ranma-chan running beside right her. He turn his head to see who grab him, Happosai give a hearty laugh at this before he spoke happily to the blue-haired girl with her own fiance-turned-cat-in-mind running beside her. "If isn't Akane! How are ya?" That was when he heard rumbling from behind them before Happosai turned and saw a crowed of the _entire_ Nerima Wrecking Crew- No, wait. Scratch that. The _entire_ cast of the Ranma 1/2, ranging from the manga to the anime to OVA to video games, running down the streets of Furinkan and Nerima while they chasing after them. Happosai express his confusion. "What's this? Some kind of marathon?"

"Who... Do you think... Is responsible for this whole fiasco? YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU PPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTT!" Akane shouted angrily at Happosai before letting him go and kicking him so far up in the air that he was sent flying far above to the point that you could see the entire area of the Furinkan community and entire Nerima ward as he scream through the air.

However, unknown to Akane and Neko-Ranma-chan, and the running horde that were chasing after them, a unknown figure, clad in an tyrian purple cloak, was standing atop of an tall chimney, watching the scene of the chase from it in complete silence, as his cloak sway along with the quiet winds coming from the west. He remain silent as he contine to watch... before he pull out his right hand from the shadow of his cloak and point it directly at the chase itself before he begun to summon his battle aura from his right hand, cackling with energy...

* * *

Happosai landed right in front of the still chasing horde of people and immediately keep on running before Akane shouted at him. "Get back here so you can face your punishment!"

"No way, Akane! You maybe one of my favorite girls, but I like to live more, thank you very much!" Happosai answered as he continue to run in front of Akane and Neko-Ranma-chan.

"Oh, you better come to me so I can beat you to a pulp, throw you to Ranma, and watch her play around with you as a toy!" Akane yelled at Happosai in anger... before she spoke sweetly to Neko-Ranma-chan. "Isn't that right, Ranma?"

Neko-Ranma-chan respond to Akane's question by letting out a meow... before the ground suddenly shook when they heard a explosion from behind them and wonder what is going on.

"What the...?"

It soon reveal why... as it was reveal to be a massive streaking and powerful black ki-blast made of condensed amd packed battle aura, cackling with red energy on it, coming straight at them rapidly from behind. Everyone scream in a combination of shock, horror, and terror at the sight of it coming straight right at them before it struck upon them...

* * *

Both Genma and Soun were laughing to themselves after they've tasted Nodoka's curry rice before the Tendo patriach spoke to his old friend. "Genma, my old friend! Your wife certainly knows of how to make a good meal out of rice."

"Oh, why thank you Soun for that compliment of yours." Nodoka said with a smile... before her face turn to a frown as she wonder before she spoke to herself. "I wonder when my son, Akane, and Happosai will be coming back?"

"Don't worry about, Nodoka dear. I'll bet they'll smell your delicious scent of your curry rice and come running to it." Genma told his wife as he joked before they start laughing at his terrible joke.

However, he was unknownly right. As soon as they begun laughing the ground beguns to shake and shook the washitsu room for a moment... before all three of the adults are send flying when the massive wave of battle aura crashed right into the washitsu room. When the attack made of battle aura was now disperse and is finally over, it have left a long trail of destruction in its path on the street of Furinkan before craving right into the stone wall of the Tendo dojo and destroyed the washitsu room, while everyone else that were in the horde that were chasing after Akane and Neko-Ranma-chan, with all of the three adults (Soun, Genma, and Nodoka) that were in the house, were now laying all over across the now ruined washitsu room and garden of the Tendo Dojo, knocked out and made unconscious by the impact of the condensed battle aura blast itself.

But strangely enough, neither Akane nor Ranma-chan themselves were not seen among the unconscious bodies of the people, animal, and mystical being that they knew of... all before Akanma, which Akane fused with her fiancee thanks to their fusion rings before they would be hit by the ki blast, landed right on top of the japanese-style roof of the stone wall that surrounded the house, managing to dodge the ki blast attack just after being fused, and right by the destroyed part of the wall. They look at the long path that are once the streets and see that were carved from the resulting attack before breathing a sigh of relief at this.

' _That was a close one._ ' Akane mentally said to herself, after she quickly took control of Akanma to dodge the attack and landed their shared body on the roof of the stone wall, before turning Akanma's head to see that everyone else was knocked out by the incoming blast and frown mentally to herself, wondering of what sort of technique that it was or who have use it. That was when she heard a murmer from a familiar voice.

' _Uuuuuhhhh... Huh? What happen?_ ' Ranma ask, after waking from his temporary nap after his fusion with Akane and falling asleep out of Nekoken, before Akane spoke.

' _You have a nice nap, sleepyhead?_ '

' _Yeah, it was nice. But seriously, what happen? All I can last remember is seeing a cat on my hand before blacking out._ '

' _Well, Happosai put a cat right on your hand, causing to be so scared that you've gone into Neko Ken. Then me and neko-you chased after him because I was pretty angry with him of what he did to you._ ' Akane mentally said as she explain to her fiance in their shared mind.

' _Okay. Then what?_ '

' _We both chased him though the entire area of Furinkan, but during that, we were both chased by a horde of everyone that we know._ '

' _Well, that sound like a lot of fun._ ' Ranma mentally deadpan.

' _You have no idea. However, that was when the weird thing happen..._ '

' _What?_ '

' _A blast of battle aura that sudden;y came out of no where and toward at everyone from behind. You and I manage to dodge it after i've fused with you into Akanma when you're still in Nekoken and taking control of our body to dodge it by jumping up, but the blast knocked everyone out when it hit the house._ '

' _Oh, so that's explain why we're on the roof of the wall and why everyone is laying everywhere unconscious._ ' Ranma noted as Akanma was looking at everyone, still unconscious from the mere impact of the attack.

' _Yeah, Ranma. That's explain of what is currently going._ '

' _But... do you know what technique it is was?_ '

' _In all honestly, Ranma. I don't really know. Since I've never seen it before._ '

Akanma then frowned at this as she right sat down on the rooftop of the wall and cross her legs together, as the two components that have made her up were wondering to themselves in their shared mental landscape together. What was that technique? And who use it? Who was he or she? And why did they target them and everyone else? What was their purpose on targeting them? Did they know them from their past? Or was it just someone who was just looking for a fight? If so, then why did they target everyone else? Their mind were filled with so many questions of what is exactly going and why... before Kasou-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor himself, suddenly pop right into the Tendo garden to view the damage and chaos for himself.

" **HOLY FUCK! Look at the damage and destruction going on! Whoever did it must have cause chaos from it! I mean, I AM IMPRESS!** "

Akanma just look at the Chaos Emperor with a deadpan expression on their face while he was rambling on and stuff that they didn't care to listen... until they suddenly sensed a pulse of a rather enormous ki coming from behind them. They quickly turn their head to look of where they felt it came from, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all. They stared at the distance that it came have from in silence with suspicion in their gleaming eyes, knowing that, whatever it is, was nothing like they have felt before in their entire lives...

However, unknown to Akanma... Kasou-Taiso was staring at them on the rooftop with a blank expression, knowing of _what_ they have felt... before his mouth turn into a grin, as he know that things are about to get _interesting_...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where Kasumi was..._

Kasumi was walking back home down the now quiet street of Furinkan with a shopping bag in both of her hands. She was disappointed, as most of the foods that she wanted to buy on her list were currently out of stock until later, which contribute to the frowning on her face. She was walking back to home all by herself with the few things that she have manage to get in her shopping bag... until she stop when she notice an rather thug-looking guy, who wouldn't look out of place in the world of Hokuto No Ken as one of the bandits, slowly came up and stop before he spoke to her. "Why hello there little missy, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I can help with you?" Kasumi ask him politely with an slight tone of concern in her voice, as she got a bad feeling from him. It only grew worse when he just give a little chuckle to her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Except..." He said... before the thug grinned before he put out an pocket knife from his jacket and fold it up as a few more thugs join up beside him, equipped with a bat and a chain, chuckling smugly at this. Kasumi was now worried as she back up from them, seeing the hunger in their eyes with murderous grins on their faces, before the leader yelled at her. "How about you give us of what you got?!"

The thug leader instantly lunged straight at her, preparing to kill Kasumi with his pocket knife in cold blood. When she saw this, Kasumi immediately shut closed her eyes at this with fear, preparing for the worst.

However... a fist suddenly appear from right behind Kasumi's back before smashing right into the thug leader's face, destroying all of his teeths instantaneously and cracking his face, at a speed faster than a bullet, before sending him plowing right into several houses in front.

Kasumi notice that nothing had happen to her yet as she slowly open her eyes and was shock of what she saw before she see the thugs shaking in complete and utterly fear, not knowing why though.

"Oh shit! It's one of 'em MADMS (Martial Artist Death Machines)! For ya lives, 'cuz it's game over, man! Game over!"

They soon fled from the scene in complete terror, not wanting to dead from Kasumi's savior as they wanted to live, while they ran in many different sort of directions, anywhere to get away from the streets of the Furinkan community itself.

Kasumi wonder to herself of what just happen or why the rest of the thugs are just suddenly fleeing in fear... before she grasped in shock as she was startled when she have finally notice a fist hovering right beside her head before it retracted from behind her and she turn around to face her savior... which reveal to be none other than the unknown figure in the purple cloak standing in front of her. Kasumi just look with pure awe and wonders in her eyes at her savior, even though she couldn't really see his face due to the shadow of his hood covering it, before she then spoke to him.

"Um, excuse me? Thank you for saving my life, mister." Kasumi said politely to her savior as she bow down to him in respect before she ask him. "I got a question? What's your name?"

"... My name is not of importantance." The unknown figure answered, revealing a rich, deep, powerful, intense, and baritone voice that made Kasumi smiled dumbly for a moment, as it was a nice sound that was rather handsome, which fit perfectly for her savior, as he told her. "However, I suggest you should be more careful, as reality is a cold and cruel place breath its face."

With that, he turn around and slowly walk away, walking down the street of Furinkan. Kasumi look at her savior as he was walking away, wondering of what he meant, before she then felt a feeling of sadness coming from him...

* * *

(Part 2: War Cry From The Zephyr)

* * *

It's been already a few week after the stampede of the entire cast of Ranma 1/2 (One Half) run through the entire ward of Nerima itself. Since then, many martial artists (except for a certain few) in the Nerima ward or were traveling through it were all being laid low by a mysterious and unstoppable fighter that was attacking them, taking all them down, one by one, whether or not if they were either alone or were in groups. Now that would have been unusually enough, but here's the weirdest and strangest part of it: Ranma and Akane were connected, and only one at that, to these strings of incidents since all of the martial artists that were being attack by this unknown martial artist are the ones that Ranma and Akane have faced and fought before in the past, with that being the only connection to Ranma and Akane and the only clue of why is this... mysterious martial artist... is attacking them. One thing is certain though: Whoever it is was giving the martial artists that he have faced a beatdown of their lives.

Both the Saotome and Tendo families were in the washitsu room of the Tendo house before the most recent news of it came on the TV screen.

" _Breaking News: Last night, the mysterious attacking individual has struck and attack another martial artist, but this time, a doctor that was visiting back to Furinkan community._ " The news reporter said. All of the Saotome and Tendo family's own eyes, excluding Soun and Genma, as they weren't in the washitu room, were glued to the screen of the TV itself as he told the reports of what have exactly happen last night. " _Doctor Tofu Ono was walking into Furinkan, apparently, planning on visiting for quite some time now, before he was suddenly then attack by the unknown attacker. He fought against the mysterious attacker, but lost in the end, with the bones in his body being complete broken and no know apparent damage on the attacker's body, said by his own words. He couldn't give any details of what this attacker look like, only that he was wearing what he describe as a 'purple cloak'. Currently, he is resting at a nearby hospital, General Furinkan Hospital to be precise, with his entire body being in bandage and cast for now. The only one other evidence at the scene of where the fight have took place in was an footprint impression in road, which it have been measure at least around about 48 cm (18.8 to 9 inches) long and, what a few policeman of the police force with a couple of expierence detectives that were at the scene invastigating said in their words "appear to be some sort of a boot-type footwear at best". We're shall tell you more informations once we have gotting them._ "

The TV soon changes to the commericals that were going on right now (back in the last years of the 1980s at least). The Saotome and Tendo families were staring at the TV in silence, not sure of what to say of this, before Ranma-kun manage to broke the silence.

"What the hell is exactly going on? Why are the martial artist that me and Akane have faced before are getting beaten up for?" Ranma-kun asked himself of those questions, scratching the side of his head in confusion at this situation that is going on right how, as he thought about it on his mind. "Why are me and Akane are connected to this? And why are we being not attack by this guy yet?"

"I wish that I knew, my son..." Nodoka answer her son's series of questions at this as she put her hand on his right shoulder. "I really wished that I knew..."

Kasumi, on the other hand, was thinking to herself silently, as she remember the words from her savior that told her of still ever so clearly, wondering of what he exactly meant by those words of his that he spoke. She wonder what kind of experience that her own savior have to influence him into saying those meaning of the words that made her grow lost thought for a few moments and was starting to get a headache from overthinking it. Akane then notice the sudden distance look on her older sister's expression and spoke to her.

"Something the matter, Kasumi?" Akane asked. Kasumi look to her youngest sidling before flashing her sister a innocent and guilty look.

"It's nothing, Akane. I was just thinking of something." Kasumi answer with a innocent smile on her face.

There was a silence that loomed over the washitu room... before Kasou-Taiso suddenly whizz by. " **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!** " Everyone was silent from what they just saw fly pass the room they were in... before Ranma-kun got up from his spot.

"You know what? I'm gonna find either Happosai or Gel, and ask one of them." Ranma said as he stretch out his limbs after getting up from the floor.

"What for exactly, Ranma?" Akane ask her fiance, as she curiously wonder of what Ranma-kun is exactly thinking in his mind.

"To prepare a meeting for all of the martial artist that were attacked by this guy at the dojo. After all, me and you know that I don't want to sit here and wait around and do nothing while the other martial artists that we know and faced are being attacked. So i'm not going to wait around and let the problem come to us. I want fix it as soon as possible, before it get really serious."

"Good idea. I'm gonna come with you on that."

* * *

 _A day later..._

It was now already a day later since Ranma and Akane when out to find either Gel or Happosai, which they have found both. Ranma, Akane, and the two centuries old male elders were now sitting in inside the Tendo Dojo, along with the martial artists that were attacked and have been beaten down to a pulp (except for a few that were not martial artists at all and join the meeting out of interest), most notably: Soun, Genma (in his Panda form) with Nodoka sitting beside right him, Ukyo and Konatsu, Hinako Ninomiya, four of Ranma and Akane's friends (Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, and Daisuke), Pantyhose Taro with his girlfriend Morningwood sitting beside him, Ryoga with his girlfriend Akari also sitting beside him, Shampoo with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung sitting beside her right to left, Cologne, Mousse, Pink and Link, Ryu Kumon, and, surprisingly enough, Herb and his two bodyguards Mint and Lime (although he was twitching in complete annoyance at Lime and Mint as they were currently fawning over the two different Amazon twins, Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung and Pink & Link right now).

Everyone were conversing with each other, mostly about the mysterious martial artist and his reasons for why he is doing it, before Gel called out loud to everyone in entire room with his voice alone.

"Alright, everyone! Enough chit-chat! The meeting is now in session!" Gel said, causing the room to go silence as everyone became quiet when they heard his voice. Once everyone was quiet and were now paying attention, Gel begun the meeting. "Okay. I'm pretty sure that all of you know why that we're all here." Everyone murmering with each other of what Gel have said as they all do agree with Gel of why they were all here before he continue to speak to them. "As all of you know, we martial artists (except for a couple of some certain people) are being attacked and beating down by a mysterious martial arist whose identity we still don't know about yet for over the past few weeks now. The only clue and connection, , that we all got between these "fights" is that all of you have faced and fought either Ranma or Akane in the past. Frankly, Ranma and Akane here are not going to wait for the problem itself to come right to them and fix itself, and by what is going on right now, I agreed with them on that one and I'm pretty sure some of you do also." Everyone were then murmering in agreement again at what he said, and by extansion, Ranma-kun and Akane's feelings about this situation as well, before Gel then continue to speak to them. "Since the police themselves and a few of their experience detectives are still invastigating behind the reason for these attack, but it's going slowly since there are absolutely no clue of what this guy look like. The only other clue that we got is one huge footprint of this guy and that he wear a purple cloak around his entire body, concealing his true identity. Look we have to tried our best guesses, why the reason this mysterious martial artist is attacking most of us and what is his motivation behind it. I guess we have to get a clue for one of these reasons by recounting your personal story with your counter and battle with him. What happen exactly in your battle against him and either what were you doing before it suddenly happen or what kind of injuries that you have received from the fight? Don't be shy into telling us and be truthful about it." Gel explained to everyone. There was complete silence over room as everyone was quiet, waiting for one of them to speak first... before Soun raised his hand. "Soun Tendo. Please tell us your story."

"Me and Genma were out drinking during that." Soun said, beginning his and Genma's own account of what happen when they counter him. "We were walking home from the local bar in the area before we were attacked by him. He manage to broke both of my arms and one of Genma's arms during the fight before Genma manage to make a fake version of himself out of the signs that he use previously with his only good arm and manage to tricked the attacker attacking the fake panda into it before Genma slip into Umi-Sen Ken and got us out of that fight before we got to the nearest hospitial."

"I see, I see..." Gel said, noting that this was first recorded attack of him, before he spoke to Ukyo. "What about you, Ukyo?"

"I've sustain a concussion from being hit over my hand with my own battle spatula when he was holding it, putting my body though it and giving it a hole in its blade." Ukyo said before she frown at the memory of that fight on that day, her head still feeling the throb of the pain when that happen. "I didn't know how he manage to grab and pull my battle spatula from my hand easily before he then use it against me. Konatsu manage to fight him for at least a while before he grab his scarf and throw him right into the wall. That finally ended the fight before he then walk away from us."

"Ouch..." Ranma said with a grimace, as he gave a sympathic look to his old friend, before he then notice something, or rather, a lack of it, as he didn't any family trio of a certain samurai wannabe, a crazy martial art gymnast, and a nutjob of a principle, when he ask about it. "Huh? Hey, where's one of the Kuno? They'll bound to make a enterance at any given moment..."

"They were all beaten up at once by that guy too." Hiroshi said, answering Ranma's question, as he told him of what he heard. "In fact, from what I heard, they were beaten so badly that the doctor aren't sure if their bodies will make a full recovery or not within an year, but that just the rumors of what I heard."

"Yeah, but have you heard Ms. Ninomiya fight against the attacker? She tried to drain him of his battle aura." Daisuke said as he told them. "But he didn't fight back. He didn't even bother to lift one finger at her. Why? Because this time, her strategem backfired again, like how she've tried to absorb Kasou-Taiso's battle aura, knocking her unconscious."

"It was no fair! He cheated!" Hinako complained about it, like a small child that she mentally and physically was at the moment. Everyone just ignored her complaining before Gel then ask Ryoga, noticing a thick bandage around the top side of his skull.

"So Ryoga, what about you?"

"It all begun when I was trying to find my way back home..." Ryoga said as he begun his story of his run in with the mysterious attack. "He got my attention when he flick a peddle while I was walking by the side street he was in before I've sensed it and dodge the peddle... which instantly destroyed the wall right behind me. When I ask him of who he is, he just told me that his name doesn't matter. However, what he did told me is that he claim that he was going to give me a fight... without even using either his fists or his feets to defeat me, only his tongue. I got mad by that claim of his before I attack and begun the fight with him, thinking that he was just some overconfidence coward, but however, he have shown me he was _not_ joking around during the fight as he _easily_ dodge all of my flurry of punches and kicking at him. He've even manage to dodge my Shishi Hokodan once. All before he suddenly dodge one of my punches and came to my right side before defeating me, staying true to his words, by using his tongue to strike the side of my head, putting a minor crack on my skull and knocking me unconscious from it."

Almost everyone were quite shock of what they heard from Ryoga, even through Ranma have faced many powerful opponents, he was still consider a powerful rival of Ranma. Him being so defeated that so easily, from just one strike of this attacker's tongue no less, was shocking and made them more uneased by this, scared for a couple of them, some of them whispering to each other. That was when the silence was broke when Pantyhose Taro spoke after taking a breath and a sigh of confirmation. "So I guess the strength of this guy is geninue."

"So you want to tell us your personal counter too?" Gel asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and it was just right after I have unexpectly ran into Rouge." Pantyhose Taro said and explained before he begun to tell them his own counter. "We were in the middle of throwing insults at each other... before _he_ suddenly appeared and attack us at once. Luckily for us, there was a fountain full of cold water that was close to us, so we splash in and we transformed into our cursed form before we then fought him all at once. Despite this, however, we barely did any damage to him in our cursed forms, even a few dozen lightning bolts of Rouge's full-powered Flames of the Storm technique, the same one that knocked me out combine with the impact of the fall for a few minute, didn't _even_ fazed him at all."

"What?! Rouge's Flame of the Storm technique didn't even _fazed_ him at all?!" Ranma-kun asked as he and everyone were completely shock of what they heard.

"Yeah..." Pantyhose Taro answered as he remember the memory of the fight itself, making him badly shake a bit at that memory, causing Morningwood to tighten her hand around his own, before he continue to speak. "Anyway... he, on the other hand, absolutely destroyed us to the point we were in full body cast for a full week, which we were lucky that we're turn back to our original forms with warm water, after he was done with us and finishing the fight, with my girlfriend and a couple of doctors and nurses that were checking keeping us accompy while we were healing."

This have caused everyone murmer to themselves and to each other at this development, seemingly seeing that, whoever the identity of the mysterious martial artist was, being much more powerful than they previously thought, if he was able to take down both Pantyhose Taro and Rouge in their cursed forms at once so easily, before they all quiet down again.

"Alright then..." Gel said, keeping his emotion in check thanks to his centuries of experience, as he begun to see a pattern and having a feeling of déjà vu at this, before he spoke to his mother, his grand daughter, and his pupil. "Mother. Shampoo. And Mousse. I believe it's one of your turns to tell your personally counter and battle with him, since all of you three were there at the time. I do believe that you would speak first about it, Mom, if either Shampoo or Mousse doesn't want to talk about it."

Both Shampoo's and Mousse's expression suddenly turn into that which seems to be frozen in a rictus of terror on their faces. Cologne did a better job at not showing it, but it was there, if you looked carefully, as she spoke. "I see..." She said, before she had to swallow a couple of times, before she told them. "Yes. He attacked us as well. Right in front of the Nekohanten no less, while Gel was out on a doing errand of getting the mail from the village. I couldn't believe it at first, but I was vitually helpness. And that was _after_ he nearly beaten both twins, Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung and Pink & Link despite using all of their skills and techniques, before he suddenly attacked us. I haven't faced anything quite so overwhelming in the last hundred years. I... I need to contract the other elders of our village and the other villages soon. Not any further. My people... it would appear." She took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. "I think that this is an enemy that we do not dare antagonize. If he wish to retaliate against one of us."

Some of them then nodding quite grimly with her, agreeing with Cologne on that statement, before Shampoo then spoke. "Not believe he hurt Shampoo like that! Skill were terrifying! Scary!" She shuddered. "Shampoo not think even airen is _that_ powerful!"

"What happen to Mousse?" Ranma-kun asked, wondering about Mousse's part of the fight. "Did he fought him?"

Mousse frozed in complete fear as Shampoo closed her eyes in remembered pain. "He... he try. Shampoo never seen so much chain come out of robes. Wrapped around entire body. But not work. He shatter chain with strength. Grab one of chain to pull Mousse and finished him instantly with one punch to the chest. Sending him flying into wall. Injuring him. Gravely. His body still healing and won't be fighting for a while."  
Almost everyone shrudder at it. Not only that this martial artist attacker was particulary some sort of powerhouse monster, but he was no non-sense and dead serious. Silence have loom over the inside of the dojo again... before Yuka spoke as asked one of the three. "So he was attacking Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung and Pink & Link before he attack you three?"

"Yes."  
"I have heard that another pair of twin got attack too, but they weren't so lucky." Yuka said.

"You mean Natsume and Kurumi?" Sayuri asked, which Yuka nodded, before she spoke, in a nervious tone of voice. "I heard about that too. I heard that they were beaten badly, but they said that Natsume got the blunt of it. It was so bad that while he manage to broke some of Kurumi's bones in the fight, mostly her arm and a few of her ribs, while he have utterly _destroyed_ Natsume in the fight before he've snap and broken her back, mostly her spine, _after_ he just have given her a speech that have broken her, mentally."

Akane was shocked by what she heard from them. Sure, Natsume and Kurumi did took the claim of her and Ranma's inheritance of the Dojo from them, they were still pair of nice girls and didn't do anything wrong other than the mention above due to a misunderstanding that happen in the past and plus promising not, before she then ask her longtime friends in an worried tone of voice. "They are okay? Are both Kurumi and Natsume alright?"

"Yeah, they are. However..." Yuka answered before she then told Akane the bad news part of it. "The doctor said that due to her back is now broken and she's now confine to a wheelchair, she won't able to fight or do martial arts again unless she had extensive surgery."

Most of everyone felt sadness and sympathy to Natsume and Kurumi, especially Natsume, of what they are put through, it had lasted for a while before Ryu Kumon spoke in order for him to distract everyone of what they just recently heard.

"Anyway, I think it's my turn now to tell my counter with him." Ryu said. Everyone then turn their attention to him before he told them his own personal counter. "I was out in the woods near Tokyo, training and testing out my techniques that I have developed on my own, before he've gotting my attention when he threw a log right at me, which I easily dodge, and walk out of the wood that he threw it from. He told me that he wanted to fight me, which I agree to, since I wanted to tried out my new technique on a opponent. Even through my own new technique would have given Ranma a run for his money, he've manage to tank all my attacks as they did barely any damage to his body, but I kept on fighting despite me fully knowing it that my technique barely work on him before he finally and swifty defeated me, but he state that since I've manage to impress enough with my resolved and determination to beat him despite using my new technique that I haven't tested it out yet, he decide to spared me of giving me a brutal defeat."

This caused everyone to murmer to each other interest, seeing it was a 180 degree difference of what he usually did to his opponent(s) in a fight. Gel, however, with a sweat running down on the side of his head, was seeing the pattern between the stories and begun to suspect that it was something, or rather, _someone_ , from his past... before he shook his head and push his concerns in the back of his head for later as it was not the time right now, before he then spoke to Herb. "What about you, Herb? What's your personal counter with him?"

"Well... it all begun when we enter Nerima. I was heading toward where Ranma lives with my two bodyguards, Mint and Lime, since I wanted to fight him to kill time and my boredom. However, that was when he got our attention by throwing a Yamato No Orochi right over our heads before we were attack by him when he suddenly appear and threw his fist at me and Mint, which we manage to dodge, before it hit the ground, creating a crater in the middle of the road. He told me that he want to fight me, to see my skills and abilities." Herb said as he told his personal counter with the mysterious martial artist. "Mint fought him first, using his enhanced speed of his wolf heritage to dodge the unknown martial artist's attacks while also throwing his throwing knives at him with it too. However, all of Mint's attacks did absolutely no damage to him, not even his Wolf Fang Meteor Bullets technique, as all of his throwing knives were shattered upon impact on his body, all before he know where Mint was gonna attack next and, with just only his index finger, poke Mint right on his chest, instantly breaking all of his ribs and sending him flying before he've then gone through first a wall, then a few houses, and finally another wall right before landing against a third wall. All but instantly finishing his fight with Mint." Herb then clench his fist together in frustration. "I was shock by what I just saw before I became enrage by this. Then he ask me if I wanted to fight him now, which I gladly answer and accepted his request. Soon as the fight begun, I attack him with everything that I got, using every single special techniques that I have learned. However, despite using all of my techniques, he was unfazed by them as he easily plow right through my attack techniques like they were Mint's throwing knives, but I manage to evade all of his attacks by flying in the air... before he suddenly jumped into the air itself and got to the same height that I was flying in, much to my shock. All before he struck my head by doing an karate chop, ending the fight and finishing my battle with him, before I struck into the ground by the mere force of his attack, creating a crater in the process, before he left the scene of my battle with him. Luckily for me and Mint, which I was glad and thankful for, Lime, who got distracted and was occupy during the fight with a couple of girls checking the Yamato No Orochi, came to the scene and was uninjured. He had arrived too late on the scene to interfere with the fight against my opponent, but he had been in time to immediately scoop me and Mint up and run with us in his arms and on his shoulders all of the way to the nearest institutions that I believe to be called a hospital, something that my father and advisor have mention when I was young. However..." Herb closed his eyes, that were twitching in annoyance... because he was annoyed, as he remember of how well that gone. "Lime and Mint then started to fawning over the nurses that were taking care of us, much to their embarrassment and my annoyance at them."

Lime and Mint then nerviously and sheepishly chuckle at it while a pair of sweatdrops appear on the side of their head as Herb glared at them in annoyance. However, Ranma-kun was shocked that Herb was defeated that easily before he spoke. "So you were defeated by him easily?"

"Well, my arrogance got the better of me as I thought he was just another weak opponent... only for him to prove me wrong about that, but yes." Herb answered Ranma-kun's question. "But it made sense, since, as I've mention before, throw a Yamato No Orochi over us."

This caused everyone to murmer and talk to each other at the light of this development about this unknown unstoppable fighter that was attacking them. However, Gel was now thinking to himself silently as he now thought about the pattern eariler now that everyone were finished with their personal encounters of him, having already notice them in the accounts of all of the martial artists in the Tendo Dojo at this moment. He saw of what were consisant parts of the pattern: This mysterious martial artist have overwhelming strength, speed, durable, endurance, and stamina, beating all of his opponents and destroying them in battle easily, and wearing a purple cloak over his entire body to conceal his identity. ' _Hmm... This have overwhelming power in just about every category, completely destroying them in a fight, and wear a purple cloak? I wonder... what about his height? No one said of how tall he was. Wait a minute... his footprint!_ ' Gel thought about the footprint of this mysterious martial artist and he remember that tallest human in the recent part of history was over 8.11 feets (2.4 meters) tall and the size of his shoe alone were between 47 to 48 cm and message from Laysan himself of what happen at Ho'o Peak a month ago. With those in mind, he connected all 3 of those patterns and came to one conclusion in his mind before he spoke to himself. "It was _him_."

Happosai heard of what Gel said to himself before he then spoke to his biological son. "So you've faced _him_ before?" He asked.

"Oh yeah... I did."

Cologne had listen to their conversation with each other, now that she know of what they are dealing with thanked to it, as all three centuries old elders were now silence, uneased by the thought of it. Ranma-kun and Akane notice the aura of the uneasy silence over them, and by extention, the entire room of the Tendo dojo, before the blue-haired girl spoke. "Something is wrong?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"  
The three elders turned to look at the engaged and Gel open his mouth to answer. However, before he could, something suddenly bursted through the wooden pair of doors of the dojo, flinging them across the room, before struck upon the wall at the end of the Tendo dojo. This startled everyone from the shock of what just happen before they all calm down and took a closer look at what is in the wall, which was reveal to be a spear with an letter attached to it that appear to be a challenge for Ranma and Akane, which read this:

" _Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo-_

 _You may not know me, but I know who you are by listening to the rumors and watching you from afar. Despite what you may think, no, I don't have a grudge against two of you or any relation to you two, like the most of your opponents that you've faced. I just wanted to have a fight and I want to fight with you two._

 _However, I_ _will_ _give you two the hardest fight in your entire lives. Even more so than your battle with Saffron himself. I have already settled on which site of where we will fight. Meet me at around the base of Mount Fuji. There we'll shall have a battle to the death to see which one of us will live or dead at the end of this fight. Or I will repeatly punch the ground around the volcano until it cause a eruption, either if you don't come or lose. Trust me, I_ _keep_ _my promises._ "

Everyone in the dojo express confusions on all of their faces at the letter... before Kasumi came into the dojo with a worried look on her face, which Akane quickly notice before she ask her older sister. "What's wrong, Kasumi?"

"Everyone..." Kasumi said before she then told them. "There's something on the news that you should all see."

With what she said, everyone immediately rushed outside of the dojo to the washitsu room and got to it before they watched the TV and listen to what is going on right now.  
" _Breaking news! Mount Fuji is appear to be active once more! Scientists aren't sure of why it is suddenly now actived once more after more than nearly three hundred years of dormancy, but they theorized that some type of distance is causing it..._ "

Everyone soon realized that this mysterious and seemingly unstoppable martial artist was _not_ joking around and was dead serious about causing Mount Fuji to erupt. Gel was silent at this before he breath in calmly and let out a relax breath... before he then spoke to Ranma-kun and Akane. "Ranma and Akane..." The half boy and short-temper girl turn their head to the dark warrior, who turned his face to face them, revealing his eyes were now open and revealing his amber eyes, with an serious look in them, before he then told them. "I'm gonna tell about this opponent that you'll be facing..."

* * *

" _... He is someone and an opponent that I've faced back, when I was in my prime and before I've rediscovered Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha_ _technique. Despite using every part of my skills and experience that i've learned at that point, I was still defeated by him, but he was impressed enough for him to spared my life. I got a message from Laysan that he attacked Palace for some unknown reason that he had, like he want to check out to confirm for himself or another reason like that. All that I know right now is that he's going to be probably the most hardest, dangerous, and powerful opponent that you two will ever face in your entire lives..._ "

"Man, I didn't know that Gel was defeated that easily by this guy back in his prime..." Ranma-kun said to himself, thinking of what Gel said to them with the words from him still ringing in his head, as he and Akane were now right at the base of Mount Fuji itself, along with Ryoga, Pantyhose Taro, and Herb with Mint and Lime. "I mean, he is right on the same level as that old prevert."

"I feel the same way as you, Ranma..." Akane said, now in her favorite gi, as told her fiance. "Still, if he is that strong and is that serious that Gel said he was, then we have to get serious about it too."

"Yeah..."

"Which remind me... why did you take 5 of us along with you?" Ryoga interrupted Ranma-kun and Akane's conversation with each other as he ask his question to them.

"Just to be prepared in case of things, Ryoga." Akane answered before she told him. "Beside, if one of us needed to rest or is unconscious, so one of you could fight him until one of us get back in. And since you five are easily the strongest martial artists that me and Ranma know of, we've brought you guys with us just in case. Of course, I am pretty sure some of you have a grudge or two with him since he've beaten you guys badly."

"Oh, you have no idea." Pantyhose Taro deadpan.

"Oh, most certainly of it." Herb comment on it... before he and Pantyhose Taro then knocked out both Lime and Mint with a single punch to their dome, evidence by the growing lumps right on top of their heads, as they were looking at Akane's boobs with a drooling expression on their faces, much to their annoyance with a twitching vein on their temples.

"... You just want to see me get beaten up again, do you?" Ryoga said bluntly with a deadpan look, knowing the bits of his recent loses against them, causing Ranma to laugh out loud while Akane giggle at him before the half boy then patted him on the back.

"Come on, Ryoga! You know that we're all of us martial artist from Furinkan are either mind-numblingly stupid, utterly bat shit insane, or whatever kind of combination of them." Ranma said to him with a laugh.

However, their fun was cut short were the ground itself suddenly shook, causing to float up in the air for a second before sitting back on the soil of the ground. It was all before a sound of explosion was heard as black smoke rise from the peak of Mount Fuji. Suddenly, their sixith sense have suddenly alerted them of something coming from the now active volcano and with a massive battle aura, the same one that they've felt before. They turn their heads to see in the direction of where it is coming... before a tall figure clad in an concealing tyrian purple cloak walk out of the misty fog and stop in front of them.

Ranma and Akane immediately got up from the ground and turn to face him... all before the mysterious martial artist spoke to the engaged couple. "You two came. Good. Just what I was expecting... Ranma and Akane."

* * *

(Part 3: White Tiger of the West Byakko)

* * *

"I was expecting that you two would come. I am your opponent, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo."

Ranma and Akane just stood in silence with a serious expression on their faces as they look at the mysterious martial artist, who is clad in a purple cloak, before he then notice the other five martial artists: Ryoga, Pantyhose Taro, and Herb with his two bodyguards, Mint and Lime, and spoke. "And look what we have here. I see that you have brought some allies along with you. I can guess that a few of whom want to defeat me for giving them their most humiliating defeat by any opponents that they've faced."  
"Humiliating?! Do you have any idea of how many humiliation and hardship that I got in my life?!" Ryoga yelled angrily at him with in his voice before he begun into attacking him. "I'll show you humiliation!"

"Ryoga, wait-!"

It was too late as Ryoga already charged at the unknown martial artist, yelling out his battle cry at him, as Ranma-kun and Akane's shots fell on deaf ears, before he swing his fist right at him. The mysterious martial artist just give unimpress huff at the no-sense-of-direction boy before he easily dodge Ryoga's attack by jumping backward a few times, just before Ryoga fired his Shishi Hokodan at him, causing to him to dodge by moving to the right, as he then tried to throw his fist at him one more time. However, he easily dodge it when he suddenly as Ryoga punch the air at the spot where he once was with his cloak drifting in the air, much to the lost boy's shock, before the enigmatic martial artist grab his cloak and wrap it around him before then throwing him down to the ground with it, unwrapping Ryoga from the cloak as he was thrown to the dirt as his body skitted toward Ranma-kun and Akane's feets with the cloak itself flying away with the gustlings of the wind, its purpose to him now finished. Ryoga lifted his head up with a grunt and a fierced expression, revealing that he was alright and still want to fight him, but Ranma-kun and Akane could speak to him, the mysterious martial artist spoke again with his rich, deep, powerful, intense, and baritone voice.

"Why do you bother to charge in and fight me headfist without a thought? If I've beaten you before, then I can beat you again."

They all turn their heads to where they heard his voice and saw the mysterious martial artist with his arms folded on his chest, revealing his true appearance now without his tyrian purple cloak on him to conceal it and showing what he look like: He appeared to be a young man that about around their age (much to their surpised) who was over 9 feet tall with a well-proportion muscular and toned body except that his arms was about 10% longer than a normal person, a handsome-looking and sort of femine face that was sorta of similiar to Ranma and Akane, hands with nails that were sharp as a tiger's claws, a pure white hair with black stripes and hindlights at the tips of them, and blue eyes with a serious and cold look that were like that of a white tiger, as he wore a sleeveless leather armor on his torso, a pair of large shoulders pad on his shoulder with one diamond and red coral trims around them in each one, four metal bracelet cuffs on his arms and legs, a traditional chinese-style pant, a pair of tradition chinese-style boots, and a pair of leather fingerless gloves on his hands with eight pearls surrounding one ruby each embedded on the back of them. What surprised them the most of just how similiarly he is to Lime greatly, making them wonder if he is somehow his father or at least related to him, before they pushed back that thought for right now as Ryoga then growled at him. "Why you-"

"Ryoga, stop!" Akane said, stopping Ryoga in his track, before she told him. "This is not your fight! He want us!"

Ryoga just look at Akane with a blank look. "But..."

"Akane's right, Ryoga. And you know she's right about this." Ranma-kun said to his friend and rival as he and his fiancee step then forward. "This guy want to fight us. And us alone. So get back."

"They're right, you know." The unknown martial artist comment bluntly to Ryoga.

Grating his teeths together at this, but knowing full well that they were right about it, Ryoga relented and move with the other are.

Ranma-kun and Akane then step forward once more and walk to him until they were now in front of him a couple of feets away, standing face-to-face, eye-to-eye, at each other, looking with their own eyes in complete silence. They didn't move a inch while the wind blew across the battlefield they were on... before Ranma-kun then ask him. "First thing first, what's your name? We don't know to what to called you by."

"My name is not of importance. However, since this is going to be a battle to the death, it's doesn't matter now, so i'll tell you anyway." The mysterious martial artist said to Ranma-kun and Akane... before he then told them. "It's Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu."

"Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu?" Akane said.

"Yes. And if you were wondering, to get it out of the way... Yes, it was me who have fired that beam made from my battle aura, which was my Sennami (Battle Wave) blast technique. And why did I attack every opponents that you've faced before? I wanted to wanted to see of how far you have come. However, locating them was thanked to _him_."

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu point his left thumb to the left, everyone turning their head to the direction that he was pointing... to reveal Kasou-Taiso on the sideline while waving his hand at them. " **HELLO!** "

"... God dammnit, Kasou-Taiso." Ranma-kun muttered.

"You really like to make huge amount of mayhem and chaos in our lives and every where you go, huh?" Akane snarked right at the Chaos Emperor.

" **Hey. It's my job to make chaos everywhere I go. So deal with it, bitches.** " Kasou-Taiso said to them with a smug grin on his face.

"Now then... enough talk now. It's time to fight."

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu drop into his battle stance, starting the beginning of their battle. Instinctively, Ranma-kun and Akane immediately dropped into their own battle stance, now ready to fight him. There was silence over the battlefield, as one of them waited for the other to make the first move. Ranma-kun and Akane noted that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's own battle aura was seemed to be around Happosai, Gel, and Motomumata's level, making them wonder if he is holding back and wonder if he was actually the same person that have defeated Gel long ago back in his prime, but they push those thoughts for now into the back of their minds.

The only sound that was made was the gusting wind that over the quiet battlefield, rusting the leaves of the tall trees and the blades of the gree grass in its wake, as the chaos magnet couple and the mysterious martial artist stood in silence, glaring at each other...

... All before a dip of a water droplet fall from one of leaves of the tree and hit upon the field of grass.

Ranma-kun and Akane made their first move by immediately dashing toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu from two different angles, attacking him from different direction, as Ranma-kun thrown his right fist right at him, but Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu easily block it with the bracelet cuff of his right forearm, before Akane throw her left fist at him, attempting to do a liver shot, which he block with the palm of his left hand. Ranma-kun then manage to get a hit on Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu by flipping himself upside down using his blocking arm and doing a 360 crescent kick on his neck, his feet striking the back of his back precisely. However, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu wasn't fazed by this attack from Ranma-kun before he launch him into the air by throwing him off of his forearm, but Ranma-kun landed by doing a backflip and landed on the ground on both of his feets before facing Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu again, as Akane quickly jumped back from Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu to avoid from getting attack as well.

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu turn his eyes toward Ranma-kun before he clench his left hand together into a tight fist and coiling it up backward... before throwing his fist, the movement of his arm were so swift that he'd created and launched an vacuum of different air pressures that have same kinetic energy and the same equvalent of the 800mm shells that were fired from one of the Schwerer Gustavs of World War II, right at Ranma-kun. When he saw the vacuum sphere of air pressure differences, thanks to the experiences of the Umi-Sen Ken and the Yama-Sen Ken techniques created by his own bumbling father, coming right at him like an speeding cannon shell that was unstoppable when it was fired, Ranma-kum immediately dodge the incoming attack at by jumping to the right, the attack barely missing him as it blitzed right by him while heading straight toward the part of the forest that surround Mount Fuji before it destroyed and obliterated several sets of tree in its path, leaving behind a long trail of destruction made of broken and destroyed trees laying on the forest floor from its wake... with a wooden sign that is standing by them that said "Don't oblitarlate trees with air vacuum attacks".

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then turn his eyes on Akane, which she quickly notice and prepared herself for whatever he's gonna do, before he open up his right hand... and swing it backward, creating 5 glimmering sprectum-coloured blades, made of both vacuum and ki, and sending them right toward Akane. When she saw this, Akane instinctively and immediately dodged the attack by arching her own back backward, causing the five flying sprectum blades to fly right above her and missed her completely before all of them cut another several sets of tree down in their path... with another wooden sign that is standing by them that said "Don't cut down another set of trees".

Those attacks of his were his Bakuskinkūryūseiha (Destructive Vacuum Meteor Blast) and Hinijisōgaouda (Fire Rainbow Claws Strike) attack techniques.

When Ranma-kun saw this with his own eyes and see an opening right now, he knew that this was his chance now and immediately dashed right toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu before delivering a series of sucker punchs at his stomach. However, this didn't affected Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu at all and just merely let him noticed him before turning his head down and seeing Ranma-kun in front of him before then curling his right hand into another tight fist and swung it in an hook punch right at him, forcing Ranma-kun to dodge it again by jumping backward, just before it missed him and hit the ground instead, creating an 5 meter wide crater in the process before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then jump himself out of it.

Ranma cursed this and grinded his teeth together, now knowing after dodging his attacks that he gonna need to use more quicker tactics if he and Akane were gonna win this fight, before he then shouted to his fiancee. "AKANE!"

"Right!" Akane yelled, knowing what her fiance wanted, before she took out an water bottle from her gi and throw it to Ranma-kun, which he caught it with hands before splashing cold water onto himself and turning into his female form, which he was thankful for as he told his fiancee in gratitude.

"Thanks, Akane!"

"You're welcome!"

Ranma-chan then rushed in right at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu before delivering a series of jabs right at him while Akane ran by them to get behind him, but it didn't affect him at all before he tried to swing his fist at the cursed boy. But this was Ranma-chan's plan all along as he dodge it by flipping himself right over Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's head, his fist missing his target completely, and throwing himself right into the air. He then landed right by his own fiancee before Ranma-chan and Akane then jumped into the air and flew themselves toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu before delivering a flying kick to his back. However, again it didn't affect him before he swung his leg around in an 360 crescent kick at them, causing the engaged couple jump backward again to dodge it before Ranma-chan and Akane landed back on the ground as Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu put his leg down to face them, his expression still stoic and serious.

The battle itself continue and raged on as Ranma-chan and Akane continue to consistly dodge and evade his incoming attacks while continuing on to fighting him with their own attacks as Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu continue to fight and attack with his raw and refined strength while blocking or his body easily taking the hits from them.

As the battle continue on. While on the sidelines... the five martial artists themselves looked in astonishment, or at least, a few impressed, by what they are seeing with their eyes in the battle between the engaged couple and the mysterious martial artist while consistly dodge the incoming attack created by Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, all as Kasou-Taiso continue to hover in place in the air itself and looking at fight with a neutral expression on his face like a spectator who just want to enjoy the fight itself... before a few of them then frown in confusion as they have notice something rather odd. When they first fought Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu during his attacking and battling spree on them, he was surprisingly incrediblely fast for his size, at least around between Ryoga's and line range of speed, but yet, for some reason, he's far and much more slower that he is right now as he fought against Ranma-chan and Akane. It's have made them wonder if Ranma and Akane have gotten better somehow.

However, their question of the reason of why about this will be soon answer for them...

Ranma-chan then throw his fist right at him, but Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, suddenly and unexpectedly, responded to this is to dodge it... by unexpectly jumping straight into the air. This made everyone confused for a moment, except for Kasou-Taiso, before they look up and saw Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu high above them in the air with their own eyes.

"... Now it is the _time_..." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu muttered to himself before, with a single click of each four bracelet cuffs on his arms and legs, unlocking them, before he then tossed all 4 of them off of his arms and legs, sending them free falling in the air. Almost everyone were confused by this as to why did he flung off his bracelet cuff into the air.

' _What the...? Why did he do that? What is he doing by casting off a couple of normal items off of his-_ ' Ranma-chan and Akane mentally mused the same thought about it to themselves... all before when a few of those 4 same bracelet cuffs hit the ground and suddenly created large smoking craters from their collision upon it, as one of them instead crashed right into a tree, splitting it into oblivion before creating the final crater made from their drop in the air by the now destroyed tree... with a wooden sign that was standing by them that said "Don't make crater or destroyed trees with ridiculously heavy items".

All seven of the martial artists were shock of what they saw... before they quickly look up and see that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was still in the air just before he suddenly dashed downward toward it as he impacted the ground, kicking a lot of dust and creating a dust cloud rising from the crater in the process. He then slowly walk out of it like it was nothing before he give a death stare to Ranma-chan and Akane, with his expression still cold, stoic, and serious, before he spoke to them.

"... Now it is time for me to get _serious_..." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu suddenly disappear from their sight like a flash before Ranma-chan and Akane felt something whizz by them. They stood there in silence... before the wind blew pass them and felt the coldiness of it on their skin coming from an certain spot of their and look down to see that the upper parts of their clothing, on the right side on Ranma-chan and the left side on Akane, were cut and torn into what appeared to be claws mark before the engaged couple turn their heads to the direction of their backs were facing and saw Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu standing right behind them with his back turn toward face to them as both of his arms were extended outward with his clawed-nail hands before the cursed boy and the macho tomboy then stared at each other in complete silence, being dumbfounded from disbelief at what they saw just happen. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then stood straight up right at his true height before he turn around to face the engaged couple and told them. "I was restricting my speed with those four weights on my arms and legs to see your abilities. Now that I have seen them, I can get serious now."

Ranma-chan and Akane realized in both awe and horror at the implication that when fighting against him with his speed restricted by those 4 small, but heavy weight that he was wearing around his forearms and his legs, they weren't even fighting him at his true power. But now that he have judge their abilities, he can now fight them at his true power.

Before Ranma-chan and Akane could even react, however, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then immediately dashed toward Akane, which was close to Mint's own speed, and came right up to her, close and personally, before he swung his left fist in a uppercut punch into her chest, causing to spit out some blood from her mouth by the force and refined strength of his punch before sending the former violent tombay flying across the air with her feets skitting across the ground due to them before she then used her feets to skit to a stop, but not before then dropping with one knee and puking out some more blood from her mouth onto the ground, due to those same force and refined strength.

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then dashed right toward Ranma-chan before he swing his right fist at him in a right hook punch, but the half boy manage to notice it and dodge it by jumping backward into the air just before he hit the ground, sending shockwave across the earth, cracking it. However, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then swung his left leg in a 360 crescent kick right at Ranma-chan, hitting the right side of his body before sending him flying across the air. Seeing the cursed boy coming straight at her, Akane back up for a bit just before she caught her fiance, hitting right into her, causing her to skit across the ground due to power of the force in Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's kick before that same force toppled her over and cause her to fall right onto her back, right into one of the craters made by the battle itself.

Ranma-chan and Akane were breathing in and out, taking deep breaths in between, panting from the intense pain in their entire bodies that they were feeling from when they have felt the speed and strength of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's punch and kick, before the tomboy spoke to her fiance. "Ran... Ranma?"

"Ye... Yeah Akane?"

"He's... He's a monster... a monster on a completely different level... to the others we've faced... even Saffron..."

"Yeah... Yeah, I... I can see that... this... this guy is... is nothing that... that I can't describe but... but nothing as a monster..."

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was silence as he stood completely still... before he spoke at this. "Let's see if you two can survived _this_..." He said to himself... before the mysterious martial artist punch his right hand right into the ground and then ripping right out a massive piece of earth that was around between the size of the original Godzilla's 50 meters (164 feets) and Godzilla Earth's 300 meters (984 feets) heights as he hold it up with just one hand. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu jumped right into the air and hurled it right at Ranma-chan and Akane, but they couldn't dodge the descending boulder from right above then in time due to the intense pain that they were still feeling thoughout their entire bodies before it then crashed and landed right on top of them , sending the couple down into underground of the rocks, embedding them deep below the earth...

* * *

(Part 4: The Heart Of Madness)

* * *

The five martial artists that were on the sidelines look in shock of what they have saw with their own eyes, with Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu landed right back on the ground, before they all slowly stared at the massive piece of rock that was covering right over Ranma-chan and Akane themselves above, blocking and preventing the couple from escaping the enclosed confined of their underground prison in complete silence... all before Ryoga let out an roar of anger at the sight of his two friends, Ranma-chan and Akane, being destroyed in battle and are now buried deep below the earth itself, all by Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, before he shouted an enraged yell right at the mysterious martial artist himself with his eyes leaking tears of sadness. "DAMN YOU, LǍOHǓ JÙ SHÒU! PREPARED TO DEAD!"

"Ryoga, wait-" It was too late as Ryoga immediately charged with of his might right at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu with berserker tears in his eyes. "That thickheaded idiot, charging without thinking it though first." Pantyhose Taro muttered to himself in a tone of annoyance at this before he splash cold water onto himself from the water bottle that he was carrying and transforming him into his cursed chimera form before heading into battle and went after Ryoga before he could do something really stupid.

Ryoga ran toward him with berserker tears before he swung his fists, rapidly, in an series of dozens upon dozens of punches in a rapid succession at the mysterious martial artist with all of his might. However, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu look at him incoming in silence... and give a huff at this, as he then let him come at him... before he started to dodge his relentless attack, dodging every single one of Ryoga's punches with ease, as if they were nothing to him. This lasted for a bit until it was all before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu suddenly have grab Ryoga's attacking left fist with his right hand out of the air that stopping his rapidly-firing punching attack, much to Ryoga's shock, and before finally punching him with a left hook punch across the right side of his face, sending Ryoga across the ground as his feets skitted and deepen themselves in it, making a long before he finally skit to a stop and fall onto one of his knees.

Ryoga then spit one of his teeths, specifically, one of his molars, out of his mouth, due to the pure refined strength and force of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's punch forcing it out of its socket, onto the ground and let out a enraged growl as he glared straight at the mysterious martial artist, who just look at him in complete silence with a still stoic and serious expression that seemingly cold, before Pantyhose Taro in his cursed form came right beside him.

"Damn it... why can't my punch or kick hit this guy?" Ryoga said to himself, frustrated by this... before he notice that Pantyhose Taro was giving him a deadpan look, that just all but basically saying "It's because you're a damn pigheaded moron, Ryoga", which have made Ryoga angry in utterly annoyance at this. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, YOU PANTYHOSE BASTARD! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THAT I CAN'T GET A HIT SINCE I HAVE A THICKHEAD!" Ryoga yelled with a scrowling expression, which made a vein pop on Pantyhose Taro's head and it twitch in annoyance at what he is called by as he give a scrowling look in return, before something hit on Ryoga's own mind... but not litertially through, just metaphorally speaking. ' _Wait a minute... if I can't hit with either my fist or legs, then what about...?_ ' Then a idea pop up in Ryoga's head like a light blub turning on... until it then suddenly exploded into a million pieces, before he spoke to him. "Pantyhose Taro, can you district him for me?" He asked the cursed chimera. Pantyhose Taro just gave him a weird look with an raised eyebrow, much to Ryoga's annoyance. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE!"

Pantyhose Taro rolled his eyes as he flew into the air with his heron wings and fly right toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, while Ryoga begun to think of and remember the most depressing things that have happen to him and remember it all too cleanly...

The mysterious martial artist wasn't sure of what Ryoga is planning, but he does have a pretty good guess of what it is and decide to see what is it before the Jusenkyo chimera throw a couple of punches right at him, which he easily block. Pantyhose Taro then swung his leg in a spin kick at him, which he dodge by jumping backward before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu throw his fist in a uppercut punch at him, which he dodge in return by jumping backward also. Pantyhose Taro then swung one of his tentacles right at him, which Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu easily dodge by arching himself backward, before he jump into the air and thrown his left fist in a downward punch at the mysterious martial artist, but he then dodge the attack by flipping himself over backward, causing Pantyhose Taro's fist to miss him, before he landed right on both of his legs. He then tried to swing his right fist in a right hook punch right at him.

However, this time, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu caught his fist with the palm of his right hand before he then tighten his grip around it. Pantyhose Taro quickly recongized and all knew too well of what is gonna happen next thanks to his own experience, all before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu have then unleashed dozens and dozens of punches in such a rapid succession upon him that he've broke every single bones in his entire body once more before he finished his fight with Pantyhose Taro by doing a roundhouse kick with his right leg into his skull, sending him right into several sets of tree that he plow right into before laying on top of the destroyed trees.

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was now silence as he put his right leg down after finishing his fight with him... before he notice a pinkish-purple glow above and turn his head straight up to the air... to see a massive orb of chi that was around the size of a small mountain that is made from Ryoga's own depression.

The Musk Dysnasty Trio all realized of what he is going to do, since they've seen it before when they have fought him, Ranma, and Mousse on Horai Mountain for the Pot of Liberation, where it was kept at that time. All before Ryoga then shouted his attack.

" _SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!_ "

Once the pinkish-purple sphere of depress chi start descending from the heaven themselves, Herb and his two bodyguard Mint and Lime immediately put themselves farther away from the blast zone of the incoming Shin Shishi Hokodan as they don't want to be got up in it and have zero interest of being so. However, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu stood absolutely still, not moving a single inch of his body, with his arms across of each other on his chest and his expression still not changing, looking at the sight of the globe of destruction coming right at him... all until it finally struck upon him, enveloping the mysterious martial artist into it.

Everyone that were still conscious watch in silence as the pinkish-purple glowing orb digging itself slowly right into the ground, making a crater in the process as it continue to dig into the earth itself... until it have suddenly stop in the midst of it. Everyone were confuse at what just happen before the Shin Shishi Hokodan have started to move slowly up and up... and up... and up... and up... and up... until it is reveal that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself was the one who is pushing it upward, holding the true version of the Shishi Hokodan with just one of his hands, as he slowly walk out of the crater.

"Impressive... but not _enough_ to _kill_ me..." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said. He toss into the air and with a single slash of his clawed-nail hands, cleave the Shin Shishi Hokodan, causing 2 simultaneous explosions at once. The mysterious martial artist then walk out of the smoke and dust caused by the 2 explosions without a single scratch on his body...

Ryoga stared at him in shock and confusion... before he let out a roar of berserk rage and fury as he dash toward once more at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu. "WHY?! Why can't I beat you?! Why can't I beat you with all my fullest of skills and abilities?!" He yelled in an mixed of complete frustration, confusion, and anger as he unleashed another rounds and rounds of punches and kick at him.

"I am quite impressed by your determination to defeat me. Ah, yes. But I was wondering..." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said... as he grab one of Ryoga's fist, breaking his hand with his strength alone, and breaking his arm with a punch, erecting a painful scream from him. "What would break first?" He said before striking him with a quick low kick from his right leg, breaking both of his legs, grasping in pure shock, and knee striking him in the torso, breaking all of his ribs, taking his own breath away. "Your spirit? Or..." He then elbow strike the back of his head, hitting Ryoga by shock as he slutter out blood from his mouth, before he use both of his hands to grab him by his shirt and lifted his body up into the air. "Your body?" With just one single swift motion, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu drive Ryoga down across onto his knee, breaking and snapping his back, causing him to grasp and unable to yell in complete and utterly pain as more blood came out from his own mouth. "Here the difference between you and me. Your own pride is what cause you to not accept reality for a long time. But I have, on the other hand, have long accepted that I am too powerful for anyone to beat, but going to dead one day. So I suggest something: Wait for Ranma."

Without any more words to say, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu cautiously throw Ryoga aside to the ground. However, Ryoga didn't make a sound or a move... as he was unable to have the will to fight him anymore as he was broken now, both in body and in spirit.

The trio from the Musk Dynasty have noticed that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was now looking at them, they having his full attention now. Herb instantly knew of why he was looking at them now. "Now look like we're the ones he want to fight now." He said.

"Then i'll fight him first!" Mint said.

"Mint, wait-!"

It was too late as Mint have already ran toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu at highest of his speed before sidestepping from him to the right, to avoid into getting direct contract like last time, as he hurl a quarter of his obsidian-made throwing knives right at the mysterious martial artist with a new version of his signature attack, the Obsidian Wolf Fang Meteor Bullets attack. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu just stood still as all of the obsidian-made throwing knives thrown at him have just crack into many pieces upon contracting his body, before Mint decide to do it again with the same attack as he hurled the much bigger half of his obsidian-made throwing knives right at him. However, when Mint's second wave of obsidian-made throwing knives of his Obsidian Wolf Fang Meteor Bullets attack have just came near to him, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu suddenly then flash his eyes... before, all in just one mere blurr, he manage to caught all of them at once without any trouble and was holding them all with no cuts nor bleeding on his hands, like if it was nothing at all. Mint was shocked before the wolf hybrid then jumped backward quickly to avoid being hit, but it didn't do any good as Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu drop all of the obsidian-made throwing knives to the ground... before in just one step, he immediately sprinted right toward him and caught up to him before he loom over Mint personally with the full height of his own body. "Haven't you seen it with your own eyes? My speed is quite near to yours. So that's means I can keep up with you." He said before he grab Mint's head with his left hand and smash him right into the ground, instantly knocking him out cold.

Herb and Lime were in shock of what they saw before the prince of the Musk Dynasty let out a enraged growl at this, filled with fury of bloodlust, as his aura burst up with life at the sight of him hurting one of his subjects and a few of the only ones that he consider friends before he let out a wrathful roar at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu. "You dare to hurt one of my own subjects?! YOU'LL SHALL DEAD!" Herb instantly flew and bolt right toward at the mysterious martial artist before letting out a dozens upon dozens of supersonic punches right at him, but Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu just casually react to this, his expression still not changing, and nonchalantly dodge all of them with ease, like it was the easiest thing in the world to him, much to dragon-hybrid's own frustration and anger at this before he summon his ki-sword from one of his hands and tried to slice Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's head right off with it... which it was easily block by his forearm, much to Herb's shock, before he then swung his fist in an downward punch, forcing him to dodge it by jumping backward. Grinding his own teeths together in complete frustration at this, Herb decide fired his own ki-blasts at him, but he block every one of them with only one hand and the other behind his back, much to the prince of the Musk Dynasty's outrage at this before he decide to use his most dangerous and powerful attack as he shouted the name of his attack. "HITO RYU-ZAN HA!" Herb fired several dozens of blades made of Ki from his hands as all of them went toward the mysterious martial artist himself. However... Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu just plow right through into the dozens and dozens of Ki blades attack like it was child's play.

This what finally froze Herb in his track by shock, as this technique was his most powerful and yet this man of unknown origin just went through like it was a everyday thing. He remained frozen before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu rushed up beside him and deliver a punch into his stomach and a karate chop on his neck from his right hand, instantly knocking him out cold...

" **HOOHOOHOO! This is freaking fucking awesome!** " Kasou-Taiso comment at the scene of the battle itself, after popping out to visit Disney Land for a moment and popping back in.

Lime stood still, frozen in shock of what he just saw happen to Mint and Herb... before he saw Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu turn his head to his direction and look at him in silence, as if waiting for him to make... before he started move forward, walking toward him.

However, before he could do anything to Lime, a shout was suddenly heard before a blade of vacumm appear out of no where and strike Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu right on his neck, which he easily tank, but however, it did caught his attention and turn his head from the direction where it have came from... to see Genma Saotome, in his human form surprisingly enough, standing in front of him. The mysterious martial artist was silence at this before he spoke and ask him a question. "Aren't you Genma Saotome, the father of Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, that's me alright." He answered.

"I am quite suprised that you're in your true form since you don't mind about your cursed form at all."

"Yes, that's true." Genma said. "Quite frankly, I didn't want to go alone, but my old friend who train under the same teacher with me is being a coward and decide to hide right now." He said as his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at remembering Soun being too terrified and cowardly of going with his old friend to face Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu with him while being in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, to be rather honest, I have made many screw ups in my life, including raising my own son, causing problems in the end." Genma said before he adjust the belt on his gi. "However, when it come to push to shove, I _will_ face my problems and will take my respondabilities, just like a real man would." He said, all with his own battle aura have all but risen up in full power with confirmation at this, ready and prepare to fight Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu all by himself, which have impress him.

"Hm. Impressive. Alright then, i'll fight you instead." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said.

With that said, Genma and Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu immediately got into their battle stances. There was a moment of silence, with the winds themselves blowing over the land of the battlefield itself, as one of them wait for the other to make the first move...

Deciding to do a simple change of pace, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu decide to make the first move first and attack Genma by dashing and running at his full speed while charging right at the panda man as he was prepare to punch right at him before his curled fist and swing it. However, Genma have already thought of just one simple but effective strategy to keep him at bay while also avoiding his attack: Keep his distance away from him and avoid his attacks at all times, before he slip into Umi-Sen Ken and vanishing from sight as the fist hit nothing but air. This caught the mysterious martial artist by off-guard and geniuely surprised by this, since it have been a while since he've seen martial art styles that were similiar to the Umi-Sen Ken style, before Genma reappeared behind him and use the Demon God Multiple-Strikes attack of his Yama-Sen Ken, the style that he created, firing and sending several blades made of vacuum right at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, which his body have easily tank and reiceived no damage.

The fight between them mainly consisted of Genma manage to dodge the attacks from Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu by slipping into Umi-Sen Ken, dodging his attacks every time before he could hit him, causing him to miss when he tried to hit him with one of his attacks, while using the multiple of the vacuum blades from his Demon God Multiple-Strikes attack of his Yama-Sen Ken style to hit him, with the mysterious martial artist's body absorbing the damage from the incoming attacks and didn't affect him with ease like it was nothing.

This have geniuely impressed Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, as it have been a while that he fought such an tricky opponent for him to fight in such a long time all while also able to give him a hard, or at least, a more difficult, fight than his usual fights. This was enough for the mysterious martial artist to be impress by the cursed man... before he let out a burst of the true size and power of his battle aura, allowing Genma to sense it, which have took him by complete shocked, enough for him to appear out of Umi-sen Ken as he frozed in shock, before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu spoke with a respective tone in his voice.

"... You have manage to be a tricky opponent for me to get a hit on while giving me a harder, or, at least, a more difficult, challenge fight than most of the other fights I usually have. I have to say, you've manage to impressed me, Genma Saotome."

However, before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu could finished his fight with Genma, a bomb suddenly appear out of no where and when it hit right on the side of his head, it then exploded into a small explosion. It didn't affect nor damage him, but it _did_ caught his attention, as the mysterious martial artist turn his head in the direction that he felt that it came from... to see Happosai and Gel standing in front of him in their fighting stances.

"So, this is the same guy that you've face in your prime, Gel?" Happosai ask with a smug look on his face as he whirl his kiseru around before he then put it in his mouth and blew a whisp of smoke from it.

"Yup. This is most definitely, and no doubt in my mind to be him alright. Because there's no one with that familiar look in his age and time... unless this guy is his relative or something." Gel said to himself before he shook his head. "But that's not really likey since I have sense magic on him and all that crap when I first fought him."

"M-MASTER?!" Genma splutter in confusion, as he was took by shock at the sight of his own old master being here with his own blood-related son, before he then ask him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here because I don't want to see a few cities filled with my favorite things in them to be destroyed and beside, I wanted to fight him anyway. So me and my son silently follow you to here." Happosai answer. "To be honest, I am actually quite impressed that you've not only made two different styles that I wasn't aware of, but also manage to fight him to mostly an standstill while figuring out a strategy on your own. You're definitely an master martial artist to be reckon with."

"Yeah, it's impressive despite you being a lazy idiot. But enough of that. Genma, take Ryoga, Mint, and Herb off of the battlefield. So-" Gel said... before he notice that Genma, back in his panda form, have already as he waved at them while standing behind them with a sign in his hand that said "Got it". The two old men just stared at the panda with blank looks on their faces. "... He's a guy who prefer to like to live more. Huh, dad?"

"Yupe."

"Gel." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said, as he spoke to the dark warrior. "I see you have a change a lot. You look different when I remember you in your prime since we last met."  
"Yeah, I would have said the same thing to you. But unfortunately for me, you didn't change much." Gel said. "In fact, you still look the same as the last time I saw you, both figuratively _and_ litertially."

"Hm. If you're just here to fight me, then it's fine by me." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said after his huffed at them before he got into his fighting stance and was prepared to fight them.

The old father-and-son duo immediately wasted no time as Happosai threwn a barrage of his Happo-fire Burst Bombs while Gel have thrown various type of weapons from his slevees in rapid succession at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, who plow right through them as Happosai's bombs didn't affect him while the item Gel threw just shattered upon impact on his body, before he dash toward them to attack, but they have dodge his attack in unison. The fight mainly consisted of both the anicent preverted grandmaster and the old dark warrior throwing their attacks at an distance from him while dodging his attacks as the mysterious martial artist himself kept on attacking them with his techniques while their attacks just harmlessly shattered on his body, receiving no damage from them, as the fight itself was long and difficult... for the old mens at least. Both Happosai and Gel have noted that the toughness and endurance of his body excel his strength, meaning that he can't be defeated or even kill that easily.

However, that was an rock, a rather big one at that, suddenly flew right in between the old men and the mysterious martial artist before it crash into the ground and broke into pieces. This have stop their fight before they turn their heads and saw Lime was the one who threw that rock before the tiger-hybrid spoke to Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu.

"You originally want to fight me you man of a monster... right? Then come right at me like the monstrous beast that you are! BECAUSE I WILL FIGHT YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND EVERY SINGLE INCH OF MY LIFE, _LǍ_ _OHǓ JÙ SHÒU!_ " Lime yelled with a mixed of courage, wrath, and determination in his voice, while the tone of his have not a single traced of fear in them, stating his own words to the mysterious martial artist as he was prepare to take him on his own. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu... just huffed in irrigation at this, but he does admit to himself that the tiger hybrid's boast was quite impressive to say the least.

"If you wish."

Lime and Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu soon charged at each other with zero concern for their safety before they thrown their respective fists at each other, entering their fight into a slugfest of punches and kicks at each other, striking at each other to see of who shall last the longest, like a fight between two tigers, one that was orange with green eyes while one that was white with blue eyes, both fighting over territory and the right to mate. As they threw their punches and kick at each other, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was not affect and felt no damage to him by the punches and kick hitting on his body due to his toughness and endurance while Lime himself was receiving the damage from the older fighter's onslaught of his stronger punches and kicks with his body being worn down while his armor was being chiping away from it, but the tiger-hybrid kept on fighting with all of his might and the power of his will. Despite knowing that he will most definitely lose against his opponent, Lime kept on fighting against Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself with determination from his body, heart, and soul of every inch of his life.

The fight itself lasted until Lime have manage to broke both of his arms and one of his legs, with all but now gone and destroyed by the onslaught from the older martial artist, as he still stand with one of his legs.

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, however, was still standing from the fight as his body show no damage from it, before he spoke to Lime, impressed by his performance and determination to beat him. "I am quite impressed by you. Despiting losing in the end, you still kept on fighting with your determination. A something that I can respect."

That was when the ground itself suddenly shook breath their feets. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu raised his eyebrow at this, with his expression still not changing, before he notice that it was coming from the large boulder covering over the crater... all until something suddenly burst through the massive piece of rock, destroying it into pieces, and went into the air. He saw it flying in the air before it flew over him and landed behind him. He turn around, his expression still didn't, and look... to see standing right in front of him was the fusion of Ranma and Akane themselves, Akanma.

"So... are you ready for round two now?"

* * *

(Part 5: It's Love)

* * *

"... You are, I assume, Akanma, the fusion of Ranma and Akane... correct?" Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu ask, curious of this as it was the first time that he met the fusion of the couple in person.

"Yupe." Akanma answered with a cocky smile on their face. "What? Impressed?"

"My first time seeing it in a while, but yes, i'm impressed. Now, it is the time for me to test out your fused form to its fullest abilities while resuming our battle to the death."

However, despite this fight being a death battle between them, Ranma and Akane, the two components that made her up didn't like killing a opponent, only defeating and knocking them out, and only when they are push to their limit that they will forced to kill a opponent, so they decide to ask Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu of one question that they were curious of, buying them some time from continuing the fight and hoping that they would knock him, or maybe even convince him to stop fighting, but knowing the universe itself, it is not very likey, making Akanma frown at this before she then ask the mysterious martial artist... "I got one question to ask of you through."

"And what is that?"

"Your backstory." Akanma answered as they told him. "We don't know about your story since you've never told us your origin before the start of this fight."

"... My backstory is more of a excuse of how I came to be of who you are looking at. But since this is a battle that will lead to one of our deaths anyway, I will tell you about it if you insist." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said... before he then begun to tell the tales of his backstory and the origin of how he came to of what he is now today. "I was found, and possible born, at one of the many rivers of China around the time of when Genghis Khan himself have roamed the earth. I had never knew of who my birth parents were at all since I was abandon at that side of the river, before I was found and been tooken in by a female member who is from a traveling tribe of a nomedic minor Mongolian clan and been raised as one of their owns for the majority of my childhood. When I was nearing the beginning of my teenagehood by a couple of years, the same clan that have adopted me was completely killed and slaughter by a rival clan, leaving me as the sole survivor of that attack. I travel the land of that would be the China of today until I came across a school that taught martial arts to any potential students who are willing to join it, which I did. It was there that I had learn the basic of martial arts itself and learn that school's style... before it was destroyed by a group of bandits. Since everyone who was close to me have either died by fighting, disease, or anything that you can think of, I'd decide to dedicate the entirely of my life into only martial arts and fighting, cutting myself from other poeple and harden my own heart to stone, traveling the earth itself for many years to come, hoping that until one day that someone that I am facing will grant my wish by managing to kill me in combat. I was so dedicated to this goal of mine that I told and allow Kasou-Taiso, the Chaos Emperor himself, to put a curse on me, cursing me with immortally and regeneration from damage inflicted, not allowing me to died by any other means unless I am completely destroyed and killed in combat." To show them his curse and emphasis it, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu took off one of his gloves off of his hands... before he then promptly rip off the said hand from his own arm, much to their shock. The mysterious martial artist then causally toss his hand away, which turn into smoke, before his arm then regrow a new hand to replace the old one as he put one of his gloves back on it as he told them. "Curse do have advantages, like the time that I was walking in the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa, struck by a comet in the Tunguska in 1908, and the Tsar Bomba in 1961. So I will continue to walk the earth until I am completely by death. That is my reason for who I am now..."

Akanma was shock by his origin and backstory, but also have felt both sadness and sympathy to him. Ranma and Akane have both just realized and noted that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu was, in some ways, like Ranma himself, if he decide to dedicated to his entire life into martial art... if it weren't for some of his friend and family and, most importantly in his life, his fiancee Akane for keeping him on the right path, he would have end up like him, consistly walking the earth itself, seeking opponents until the day that one of them have gave him the death he wanted. They were sadden by this fact alone...

"However... when I say I will keep my promises... I _meant_ it." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said... before he suddenly rised his fist into the air and punch the ground breath his feets, causing the earth to be shaken and cracked by the mere force of his punch... before Mount Fuji started to erupt, spewing out more lava, as the mysterious martial artist spoke to them. "Of course, I wanted to keep my prolife down after I had attack the Phoenix Palace that month ago... so I decide to take a walk and travel under Earth's curst for a few days to get to Japan."

"Wait, WHAT?! You took a walk under the Earth's own curst?!" Akanma yelled in shock, at just what they heard him say.

"Yes. And i'm pretty you would know that pressure points attack will not work on me." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said "But that's enough of that now. Now... it is time for us to fight to the death!" He said... before he jumped right into the air and he shouted the name of the technique of his attack. " _AKARIHASHIRAKONGŌ_ _CHIRIGODDOHIKARI!_ (Light Pillar Diamond Dust God Rays)"

When Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu called that attack, dozens and dozens of light-glowing arrows made of Ki spawn and spewing out of thin air itself before they all but focus their attacking on Akanma, forcing them to dodge the incoming projectile right at them as all of the ki-made arrows hit the ground and exploded. Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu just took one step forward to run at them and when he did that, he was so fast that he disapper in a blurr, before reappearing right in front of the fused couple. This have begun their fight at close-ranged, throwing their punches and kicks at each other, almost matching and even in strength, with Akanma consistly dodging his attacks thanks to their speed and agility while Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's body nullified their attacks thanks to his toughness. Akanma's components, Ranma and Akane, cursed under their shared breath as Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu is, unfortunately, right about pressure points attack won't work on him, mainly due to the toughness of his body and the years of experience that he have, therefore making them useless in the long run of this battle. They ended their fight at close-range when both of them threw their fist right at each other and punching each other on the sides of their own faces, striking each other simultaneously, thus causing the area around them to be shaken and cracked by the sheer power of the cross counter, before they were knock backward and slided from each other by the force from the same cross counter as their feets skit across the ground until they stop.

They silently glared at each other from a distance before Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu spoke to them. "Your strength manage to be near match-to-match to my own. I have to say, it is quite impressive."

" **HOLY SHIT! Thing are about to get awesome right now!** " Kasou-Taiso comment at the sight of the battle.

Akanma just look at Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu in silence as they breath in and out repeatingly, both of the two minds that were sharing a body thinking countless of plans to defeat him without killing him and discarding one plan after the another when finding one serious weakness in it after the other, before they both have decide on one technique, the most powerful one learned from Cologne, to use on him without killing him: The Hiryū Shōten Ha technique. However, due to sheer toughness of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, they both knew that it wouldn't likey work but they're just hoping for the best of it. Once they have decide on that, their battle aura turn to cold-ice before Akanma started to run around him in a cirular motion, their cold aura swirl and mixing into the hot aura from Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, creating a instensive spiraling temperature of opposite clashing hot and cold aura around him.

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu narrow his eyes at this, having already noticed this and recongized of what technique they're using due to the pattern that they are using necessary for it to work... but he just let them do it as he then cross his arms together. Instead, he decide to give a bit of unwanted help... by unlocking and unleashing the true power and fighting spirit of his battle aura, causing to spilling it out of his body in a style like that of the Flood of Genesis in the bible. Akanma was taking over by shock when they sensed the sheer size and the true and pure raw power, heat, and intensity of his battle aura, which was not anything that they have sensed before and was far way above between Happosai and Motomumata's battle aura and their league, as they have felt that it was far more hotter than even the Sun itself! Nonetheless, they've manage to shook off the shock and they pressed of continuing to run around him... Until the time had came. When the time was finally right, Akanma immediately stopped running, still maintancing their ice-cold aura, all before throwing their punch in an upper corkscrew strike as they shouted the name of the technique itself. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" A chi-laced tornado manifest from their right fist as it hurled and launched itself from it right straight toward Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu at a speed that was nearly-unavoidable for anyone to dodge it... before it simply bounced off of his chest and into an different direction before it hit right the top of Mount Fuji itself, unable to pierce and penetrate the toughness of his body and causing the now actived volcano to be even more actived.

Akanma cursed this under their breath before they heard Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu spoke to them.

"... At least you've _tried_. But now... it's my turn to show my own ultimate technique, the most powerful out of all my technique..." Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu said... before he cross his forearms into a shape of an "X" and open both of his hands, revealing the palms of them. He concenrate this as the gems on his glove and shoulder pads started to glow omniously... before two glowing orbs that are appear to be like the minature versions of the mixture of the sun and the moon themselves, all before he finally roared the name of his most powerful attack and technique itself. " _ZUKŌ_ _GENJITSUGETSUTSUINTORAHOSHINOVUA!_ (Halo Sun Moon Dog Twin Tiger Star Nova)"

Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu thrown both spinning two glowing orbs in unison at Akanma, forcing the fusion to instantly and instictively dodge them, causing the spheres to fly right by the fused couple and straight into the sky, right above the waters of the Pacific Ocean... before exploding into glowing sphere of light of incredible power, yielding the equivalent of about 500 _gigatons_ of TNT.

The two components of Akanma were in shock of what they are seeing through the two eyes of their fusion and realized just _how_ powerful Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu really was, all before they heard him huff and turn their head to see him, just standing there with his expression still the same as it was before he spoke to them.

"You see now? If you want to live... so you'll have to now kill me in combat!" Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then jumped, straight into the air. He'd jumped so far and high that he was practically flying in it, as he let the massive amount of his battle aura to pour out of his body and right onto the battlefield where the fused couple were still standing on. Akanma was surprised by the out-pour of his battle aura onto them, surrounding them in it, just all before they saw that he was beginning to do another attack of his most powerful technique. Seeing that there was no way to convince and no other choice about it, Akanma immediately turn their chi into an aura of ice-cold and allow to spiral around the intense hot aura around them, gathering its strength every single seconds as the vortex of oppositing temperature surround the fusion of Ranma and Akane...

Once they were done with charging their respective attacks, Akanma thrown their punch in a upper corkscrew strike at him while Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu then throw both of the glowing orbs from his hands at them, as they both roared the names of their most powerful attack, unleashing the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha and the ZukōGenJitsuGetsuTsuninToraHoskiNovua, all in unison.

" _HIYATAMA NO OROCHI SHOTEN HA!_ "

" _ZUKŌ_ _GENJITSUGETSUTSUINTORAHOSHINOVUA!_ "

All at once, eight spiraling vortexes of intense clashing temperatures from Akanma's fist and two glowing spheres of destruction from Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's hands were unleashed from them, two monstrous attacks of different techniques charging right straight toward at each others, like a eight-headed dragon rising from the earth below while a dog twin-headed tiger falling from the sky above, ready to strike each other at their throats. When the eight whirlwinds of conflicting aura and two glowing balls of the destruction collided with each other, they clash with all of their power, causing the energy of their confrontion to spread out with utterly no limit, causing the earths itself to crack in agony, mountains to erupt in awaken rage from their sleep, waves splashing around with no hesitation in excitment that was full of blood lust, all at this. The battle itself was long and intense with these natural occurrence going into chaos and out of control... Until all but finally, the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha have overwhelm the ZukōGenJitsuGetsuTsuninToraHoskiNovua when the eight twisters of immense strength from collision of desert heat and polar cold went though the two globe of mass destructive energy, piercing and dispersing them, absorbing the heat and power from them that made it far more powerful, all before it gone after Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu above them.

Akanma's face felled into a sorrowful and regretful look when they saw Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu... just calmly closing his eyes with an serene look at this and gave an peaceful smile at this with no fear in it, accepting that this is the death that he long for all of his immortal life and facing at it with dignity and magnificence in them... all before the eight superstorms of overwhelming powers penetrating right through his body from different directions, completely destroying his body, killing him instantly, ending Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's immortal life on the mortal realm for good...

Akanma look on with sorrow in their eyes at the piece of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's armor falling from the sky onto the ground... until they that notice one of them was coming at them before they caught it with one of their hands, opening their fingers, to it which reveal to be... a top half of one of his gloves, with the gems in it still intact...

However, that was when the ground of the earth breath them suddenly crack and lifted into huge pieces, temporary knocking them out from their depression for now, as the earthquake itself threaten to collapse the entire country of Japan into the dark depths of the oceans...

" **Alright. My funtime is now over. Time to fix it up a bit.** " Kasou-Tasoi said. All before with an single snap of his fingers, everything that was happening now have stopped and everything else was instantly repaired and back to normal, as if nothing has ever happen beforehand and never been out of place. There was silence for a moment before Lime shouted at the God of Chaos himself in shock.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!"

" **Yes. Yes I can. And if you were wondering why I didn't do that... because I thought it would be more entertaining for me.** " Kasou-Taiso then laugh at this evily while everyone else were glaring dagger at him with intent of trying to murder him with their eyes, despite the fact that he was the Chaos Emperor.

Akanma, however, return looking at the piece of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu's gloves with a mournful and heart-broken expression... before digging a hole with their hole and after they put it into the hole, they cover up it and turn into a small mound, creating a grave for Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu. Ranma and Akane put their hands together and prayed for him, hoping that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu would at least have a peaceful afterlife...

* * *

(Epilogue)

* * *

It was a month after the battle with Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu, on the same day that Ranma and Akane have first meet each other, it was now Fall, around the early days of Autumn itself to be precise. Both the Saotome and Tendo families, along with the Amazons and Ukyo's shop, are on vacation and were visiting a rock formation of a shine at a beach, which were five rocks that were high out of the water set in an circle-shape pattern around a hole as an shinmenawa surround them and was placed on them with shides on it. Soun was telling everyone the details of how he first met his decreased wife at this very same shrine... but most of everyone were not interest in details and the group just ignored him and his talking while they were doing other things that they are doing. Ranma-chan and Akane were looking at the rock formation in complete silence before a old monk from a nearby temple came over to the group and spoke to them. "Are you enjoying the sight, I assume?"

"Nah, we're just looking." Ranma-chan answered the old monk's question.

"We're kinda jealously that monks and mikos are able to have peaceful without being follow by chaos everywhere we go, with various of strange things happening to us." Akane said, which made the old monk himself chuckle at this.

"Trust me, we've enshrined that hole for generations since my ancestors' times. Ryūjin-sama dwells with inside of it, protecting this land. So as a results, we have witnessed many strange phenomena since long ago before the temple was build. We've recongized those events as the divine grace of Ryūjin-sama himself." The old monk said as he told the couple... before he then noted something else to the engaged couple. "Through, there was one event that bears mentioning, however... It was the strangest thing we've seen and it was just the most recent event."

This has now caught everyone's attention...

* * *

 _Later... inside of the temple..._

"A heart?" Gel said, after everyone were now inside of the temple itself and sat on the floor and look at the head of the temple as they listen to him, which the head monk answer by nodding his head before he spoke.

"Yes. When we first caught of sight of it was the carcass of an animal that had drifted in there... But we soon realized we were wrong when it drifted onto the shoreline of this same beach. It was not carcass of an animal as we first thought... It was not even animal at all..." The monk of the temple explained, as he told the group the tale of the event that transpired, before he told them of what he saw and it was that have most definitely got their attention about it. "... It was a heart. A beating, living, _breathing_ human heart. It was a disembodied heart sure. But it was _alive_. When we brought it in, it turn into a mass of meat that did not even look like a living thing, just within a few hours after we have brought it into the temple. Before long, within a few days, it had change form, and begun to take shape. And that was just this week." The head monk then gesture one of his students to bring it and show it to them. It was a just few moments later that the same student from before came back into the room, holding something in his arms, as the old monk told them about it. "But... well... even we aren't quite sure how say to this. Honestly, it's quite difficult to believe, but... I believe it's better when if you take a look at it with your own eyes."

When the old monk gesture the student to do it, he finally showing them of what it is in his arms. Everyone was shocked of what they are seeing with their own eyes as they all but give various reaction to it.

"What the...!?" Ranma-kun and Akane shouted.

"THE HELL?!" Nabiki and Shampoo yelled.

"What on earth...?!" Soun, Genma, and the three centuries-old elders shouted.

"Dear god!" Nodoka and Ukyo said.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, all in complete shock, at what they are seeing.

There, right in the arms of the student, and wide awake... was a baby. A young child that was not remarkable... all except that the child look exactly like Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself if he was child who was one or a few weeks old at most. They were all but certain that this child is, in fact, Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself, or at least, the reincarnation of him, in the student's arms, due to the unmistakeable white hair with black tiger-like stripes and striking blue eyes of the child. Instead of the eyes being filled with coldness of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself, they were filled with innocent to them instead, just looking at everyone with an look of curiosity at this, curious of them, indicating that despite being a reincarnation of him, the child was not Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself. Everyone in the group just look in complete silence at the baby in the student's arm before Akane spoke to her fiance. "Ranma... do you think that this is...?"

"Yep. There's no doubt about it, Akane... it's most definitely him." Ranma-kun answer. "Or at least, a reincarnation of him at least. Postively, since he's looking so innocent at us."

"So... this is the child resulting from it?" Gel asked the head monk as he adjust and crack his shoulders into place.

"Oh yes. Indeed. We're planning to rise this child in the temple..." The old monk answered as he told them. "Because, we have honestly no idea if anyone want to adopt this child or not..."

There was silence that hung over the room for a while... before Kasumi, who have heard the backstory of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu from Ranma and Akane just a few days after their battle with him, thought about it and decide to do one thing she need to do: She got up from her spot on the floor and walk to the student before taking the reincarnation of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu into her arms.

"Kasumi...?" Akane ask, surprised by this.

"I'm taking him." Kasumi answered, before she point and give one of her fingers at the baby, letting the reincarnation of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu grab one of them in curiosity, as she give a kind smile at the child in her hands before she told everyone. "After all, I need to raise a child if I am going to be a housewife. Beside, everyone should deserve a happy ending..."

"OH, KASUMI! You are just too nice for your own good!" Soun cried at this as his tears sprout out like a water foundation.

"Yeah, that's Kasumi for you." Gel said bluntly.

"Yup." Ranma-kun and Akane comment about it.

* * *

 _Three years later..._

Kasumi was sitting down on the floor of the washitsu room of the Tendo House, talking to her two of her old childhood friends from her days when they were still in high school, Anjokaze and Nodoame, after not seeing them for such a long time.

"So isn't today the day that you sister is getting married to Ranma?" Anjokaze asked.

"Why yes it is, Anjokaze." Kasumi answered. "Even through it took a while for them to plan out their wedding and getting prepared to get married due to their rivals consistly trying to intervine and trying to stop them and their wedding from happening, but they persevere and are now are able to get married today."

"Oh, they're so luckly. Those two are gonna get married while we still beautiful maidens are still single. It's not fair." Nodoame comment as she pouted, causing Kasumi to giggle at her old friend.

"Oh, Nodoame. You're so silly."

However, that was when Anjokaze and Nodoame notice a tiny hand clinging to Kasumi's shirt before a head pop out from behind her, revealing the tiny 3-year old adopted son of Kasumi and the reincarnation of Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself, Torako Tendo, with his curious eyes looking at them in silence, as if wondering what they are doing. This cause the two older girls to go "Awww~" at this.

"Is this your adopted son?" Anjokaze ask, curious of Torako.

"Yes. This is Torako, but we affectionate called by his nickname Koji for short." Kasumi smiled as she pick Torako up with her hands and put her adopted onto her lap. He wasn't bother by it as he look at both Anjokaze and Nodoame in silence.

"Oh my. Isn't he so adorable?" Anjokaze noted with a smile as she put her hand on her face.

"Yes, he is."

"Though, Torako is not much of a talker, isn't he?" Nodoame noted before she asked Kasumi. "He is just being shy?"

"Well... the doctor said that he has a somewhat between major to minor form of autism." Kasumi explained to them. She also remember about Kasou-Taiso telling them that Lǎohǔ Jù Shòu himself has also a form of autism.

"Autism? Oh my." Anjokaze comment at this before she spoke to Kasumi. "Is that going to be a problem? Because I heard that those with autism have difficulties having social interacting and communication."

"Yes. But as long as he talk to people, I don't mind." Kasumi answer as she look down at her son and smiled at him. "Beside, Ranma want to train him when he's older after he had notice that he was interest in martial art."

"Really? And why is that?" Nodoame asked. She got that answer when Happosai jump into the room and landed beside Kasumi before he notice Anjokaze and Nodoame.

"Oh boy! Hello there sweet things!"

However, Happosai was stop when Torako turn his head to look at the ancient prevert and flick his finger at his face as he spoke two words...

"Ma-ma."

... Sending the prehistoric grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art himself through the roof and flying into the orbit of Jupiter. Kasumi, Anjokaze, and Nodoame look at this with blank expressions on their faces before Nodoame spoke of a well-placed sentence. "Oh my. Torako is strong despite being so young."

"Yes, he is." Kasumi said.

"Which remind me: Aren't you worried that your sister's wedding will be ruined?" Nodoame ask in concern. "After all, several of their rivals are invited there too."

"Oh, I wouldn't be worry about that." Kasumi said as she give a smiled at this as she told her old friends. "Beside, a certain _god_ is making that they'll behave themselves..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the Dojo..._

The wedding of Ranma Satome and Akane Tendo was taking place inside of the Tendo dojo... with Kasou-Taiso supervisoring it himself.

" **Alright, people! Sit down at whatever spot that you like to sit on so we can get this wedding over with, I don't care which.** " Kasou-Taiso told the invited guests. " **And if one of you tried to interrupt the wedding process, i'll zapped you.** "

"Huh... with you giving orders, everything is going nicely. I'm surprised that it's going well." Ranma-kun, in his groom clothing, comment about this before he spoke to Kasou-Taiso. "I'm honestly surprised _you_ , of all people, is supervisoring my wedding. And I alway thought you'll be the one who gonna caused our wedding to descend into chaos."

" **Eh, I am just putting it off for now. Allowing it to build up until I poke it and unleashed it.** " Kasou-Taiso answered as the Chaos Emperor himself shrugged at this. " **Beside, Kasumi had ask me nicely to supervisor, since nobody would want to mess with me, even if they wanted to.** "

"Ah, good point." Ranma-kun said... before he wondered a bit "... So why did you let Kasumi slide despite, you know, getting angry at people who tried to order you around."

" **... Sigh... Ranma, i'll tell you about it: It all begun about several thousand years ago, a few thousand years after I was born. I was untamed and uncontrollable hurricane of chaos that cause disorder and chaos everywhere I go, even more so than these days now. So my father, the Yellow Dragon, decide to create someone who is the Yin to my Yang. However, as it turns out, there is already someone who already exist. A girl who is just like Kasumi herself: Nice, kind, polite, and gentle to everyone she came across, opposite to my personality. Despite our difference in personalities, we fell in love anyway...** " Kasou-Taiso's expression suddenly turn grim before he spoke with sadness in his voice. " **However, unfortunately, I was an immortal being while she was a mortal being and she wasn't interest in living forever. So she died peacefully in her sleep from old age while I was at her side. Her soul reincarnate into different lives that they have live through, with Kasumi being the most recent of my love's reincarnation. So every time that I see her reincarnation, I desire to be with them, but force myself not to... as I want them to be happy with their lives.** "

"... Oh... umm..." Ranma-kun said, surprised by the story from Kasou-Taiso and didn't really know what to say about that before he spoke to the Chaos Emperor. "Sorry that I ask."

" **Eh, don't worry... I've already accepted this nowadays.** " Kasou-Taiso said with bitterness in his voice... before he suddenly brighten up at this. " **And speaking of now. Look at the time now! The process of you getting marry is soon!** " Grabbing the halfboy's shoulder, Kasou-Taiso teleport himself and Ranma-kun up to the shrine in the back of the dojo, with the Chaos Emperor himself taking the place as the priest. A moment later, the doors of the dojo went open as Akane, dressed in her wedding dress, came into the dojo with Nabiki by her side and walk to the shrine where her fiance and the Chaos Dragon are at until she was now at it. The God of Chaos start and begin the process of Ranma and Akane's marriage. " **Okay. Let's begin this stuff so we can make it quick and simple: Akane. Do you want this cursed halfboy to be your handsome husband?** "

"Yes."

" **And Ranma. Do you want this maniac tomboy bride to be your sexy wife?** "

"Yes."  
" **And does anyone have a problem with this?** " Kasou-Taiso asked as he send a glare to the guests, causing some of them to shift nerviously at this. " **Good. Now, you two can kiss each other. So chop-chop.** "

Ranma-kun tenderly cupped Akane's face and leaned down to place a loving kiss on her lips... All before a water bubble suddenly float above then and popped, shredding cold water onto them and activing his curse. Ranma-chan gave a annoyed look while Kasou-Taiso was amused by this before Akane reached down and held Ranma's hands to her cheek as she leaned down to finish their first spousal kiss...

" **Okay. We're done with that final part of the wedding. NOW LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED!** " Kasou-Taiso said as he was suddenly dressed like a rapper now before he begun to start the music. Once the music started, chaos then descend onto the wedding when the rivals finally utterly and completely lash out in rage and wrath at this, causing punching and kicking at each other that send anyone caught in them flying, various items of many kind of origins flinging in the air, and explosions to occur with utterly awesome epic over-the-top music playing loudly in the background of the insanity by the Chaos Emperor himself.

Yet, strangely enough. Ranma and Akane were no where in sight of the disorder in the dojo...

All before Akanma landed right on the rooftop of the house and looking back at the insanity and chaos that was happening at this wedding.

' _Gee. Even when we're now married, everything still goes out of control._ ' Ranma mentally said.

' _Yeah, but that's our lives now. At least it won't be boring now thank to it._ ' Akane said.

' _..._ '

' _..._ '

' _Together?_ '

' _Together._ '

Akanma smiled at this before the fused lovers then jumped rooftop to rooftop, heading in whatever direction. Now together, they are already to face whatever that challenge together as one, both figuretively _and_ litertially... all thanks to the unexpected help from easily the most unlikey source of getting them together at all, Kasou-Tasou the Chaos Emperor. Why?

It's Love

 **The End**


End file.
